The Lost Princess
by Nekomimilover21
Summary: Isolated, let down by her loving yet ambitious parents, almost murdered by an ex-fiancé, Sara Awayuki is found in a bloody mess and brought to Cross Academy. She will need all the support she can get to learn about her role in life. I don't own VK
1. Attack

Sara Awayuki felt isolated. A pureblood princess treated like royalty but she was fulfilled. Her parents restricted her from leaving the house. Not because they didn't love her or that they were punishing her, no, far from it. It was because they feared that the world would taint and defile her.

Her household was only contact she had, although, they only treated her with utmost respect and civility. Her senior attendant, Lady Mayumi, was her confidante/maid. At least she could have a proper conversation with her.

Her parents kept chopping and changing about who they wanted they precious daughter to marry. They were against the senate and all her would-be fiances were all pro senate. The latest fiancé murdered a family of Common vampires and a few humans because he was "hungry" and because "they were there". Apparently, they were on holiday and were native to Japan.

Sara's parents decided to go and break the news to their precious daughter on one of their rare days off. They were having dinner when they were discussing the impossible notion of Sara's marriage. Lord Awayuki sat at the top of the table with his wife at his right and his daughter sat to his left.

"We hope you understand why we cannot let you marry a man like that." Lady Awayuki said.

"I understand." Sara said, with little to no emotion in her voice. She flicked her snowy hair away from her shoulder. She kept her sapphire eyes cast downwards. She discretely played with the soup which she had been served.

"Our line must be kept pure, but your spouse must be for pro peace and monarchy, not pro senate. On the other hand we cannot just hand you over to anyone who claims they share our values like the Tanigawas. They lied. Their son was the cause of the murders." Lord Awayuki informed. Sara raised and turned her gaze to meet her father's.

"They always lie, father, all they want is our money." Sara said quietly, "It's always the same story. Anyway, how many died?"

"Well, about five humans, that included children," Sara's eyes widened in shock at the mention of children, but her father carried on, "A couple of Level C vampires, a few Level D vampires and an aristocrat...all on the same evening."

"That's terrible...such lives lost...I cannot bare to even think about it." Sara said sadly. "Will you have to leave again to see to this after you're done with me?" Sarcasm laced the girl's voice like the lace on her dress.

"Darling, we know it is stressful and the fact that...you hardly ever see us must be upsetting enough. Am I right?"

Sara looked up at her parents and nodded slowly.

"Maybe we should tell her now." Lord Awayuki whispered to his wife. She nodded sadly. "I'm afraid we have been called away on business again. We just recieved the letter before we went in for dinner."

"We're dreadfully sorry, darling, we couldn't foresee this." Lady Awayuki explained. Sara struggled to hold back tears.

"When do you have to go?" she asked calmly. Lord and Lady Awayuki looked at each other and Lady Awayuki chewed on her lower lip nervously.

"Just after dinner."

Sara nodded quickly. "Just go where you need to go. It's none of my concern what you do. You do it for the good of our species, our kind. No need to apologise." Sara said diplomatically. Her parents smiled at their daughter warmly.

"We're glad you understand, my dear." Lord Awayuki said. Sara smiled back, albeit sadly.

True to their word, Lord and Lady Awayuki were leaving. They hated leaving her, but it was their duty to act in the best interests of Vampire society.

"Have a safe trip." Sara waved as their carriage drove away. Little did Sara or her parents know, a danger was lurking somewhere in the shadows, just waiting to show itself.

When Sara re-entered the Awayuki mansion, she went to her room. All of her attendants were making themselves busy. Lady Mayumi walked in and over to her mistress, who was sitting by the fire in her rocking chair. "Sara-sama, are you all right?"

Sara looked up at Mayumi and nodded, almost robotically. "Would you like me to open the French windows, Sara-sama?"

"Whatever you think is best, Lady Mayumi." Sara said boredly. Mayumi nodded but just as she was about to open them, the French windows were suddenly blown to pieces, splintering everywhere. Mayumi had been blown back and lost conscienceness. All of the lights had blown out, only the moon as a viable light source.

Sara stood up and swallowed. She hugged her small body whilst walking, hoping to protect herself from anymore danger. When she walked over to inspect the mess, it completely took her off guard. She felt hand gripped neck before she could react.

"You little bitch," the owner of the hand said, "You broke off your engagement to me!"

Sara struggled to escape from the man's grip. She recognized the voice to be her most recent ex-fiancé, Tanigawa.

"I didn't break it, may parents did! Let me go!" she kicked him in the stomach, but that didn't deter him. He pulled the girl forward and his grip moved fromher neck to her shoulders.

"I am going to enjoy this, my dear." with that, his fangs ripped into her neck. Sara screamed in pain. She kicked and screamed, trying to draw some attention to herself. However, she felt herself getting weaker and weaker, with nobody to save her, things were looking pretty bleak for her. Finally, with out any real warning, he dropped her.

"That should teach you, you little bitch." he cleared her hair away from her face, leering over her. With a wicked smile, he turned away, disappearing into the night. However, before passing out completely, she saw another person bending over her. She had no strength to try to get up as her eye lids were closing. She only hoped that this person would be a friend rather than a foe. Only time would tell. 


	2. Stress and Tradgedy

When Sara woke up again, she was in a limousine. She sat up and squinted, the light hurting her eyes hurting her. Her head had been resting on someone's lap and she turned her head to him. It was a dark young man and he was another pureblood

"Who are you? Where am I?" the small girl panicked. She saw another young man sitting there.

"Calm yourself, Princess, you're safe. You're fiancé won't hurt you now." the young man said. Sara was still weary of the two young men and she scooted away from them. "I'm Kaname Kuran and this my friend, Takuma Ichijo. Please don't look so worried." Sara's tense body was beginning to relax. "We're curious as to why you did not defend yourself. You are a pureblood too after all."

Sara frowned. "I don't know...Might it ever occurred to you that...I might have been scared? He had me by the throat..." Sara said quietly. "Er...may I ask where we're going?"

"We're going to Cross Academy, a school for both vampires and humans. There is nothing to fear." Kaname said. But, Sara suddenly passed out as Kaname was about to tell her something.

"She must have been through a lot." Takuma said. Kaname nodded.

"I wonder how she'll react when we tell her the gravest news of all." Kaname said gravely while stroking her pale cheek lightly. Takuma gazed at Sara for a while, feeling sorry for her. She looked so innocent and peaceful when she had her head on Kaname's knee.

When they arrived at Cross Academy, they took Sara to the headmaster's office. It was a full two hours before she woke up. When she did, she turned her head to see a girl about her age kneeling beside her. Sara sat up.

"She's awake!" The girl said. Sara gave her a cold look but turn her head to see a man who looked like a badly dressed transvestite in a shawl and a ponytail. "Hello, I'm Yuuki Cross and the headmaster, Kaien Cross. I hear that you are a pureblood vampire. You're so pretty!" Yuuki smiled. Sara nodded and swung her legs down so that she could sit up.

Sara looked around at her surroundings. She saw books on a bookshelf, wanting to be read...mostly by her. She loved to read. She stood up slowly, recieving questioning looks from father and daughter. Sara put a finger to a book and ran it along the rest of them across the shelf. "Have you read any of these?" Sara asked. Cross cleared his throat and shook his head. "May I read some?" Sara asked.

"Yes, please do." Cross said. Sara smiled slightly in gratitude and turned back to the bookshelf. Yuuki looked surprised that Sara went from being unconscious to looking at books on a bookshelf. When Sara finally chose her books, she was about to turn around when she felt something cold against her temple. She almost dropped her books in fright. She make it out to be a gun and she could feel a strong grip on her arm, holding her in place.

"Eh...?" Sara managed to look at the person holding the gun to her head. He had silvery tresses, a little like her but her's was like pure snow. He had angry lavender eyes, which were staring her down and intimidating her. "Please let me go...I mean you no harm...please put it down." Sara begged. She tried to tug her arm free of his iron grip.

"Kiryuu-kun, please...she's just been through an ordeal. This isn't helping and she's just choosing books."

Yuuki kicked him in the shin and punched him in the arm. "Zero, let go of her!" she shouted. Zero let go of Sara roughly. Sara hugged herself and tried to make herself small. Cross got up, removed the books from her grip and put them on the table. He sat her down on the couch.

"Please don't mind him. He's been through some ordeals himself."

"That's not a reason to put a gun to my head." Sara muttered.

"Zero, you big jerk!" Yuuki shouted.

"You should calm down, Zero. She means you no harm." Cross said. He turned back to the frightened pureblood girl, "Kaname Kuran, the young man you were riding with in the car, has requested that you become a student of this academy."

"But I have to go home! If my parents return and I'm not there, they'll be worryed!" Sara protested. Cross shook his head.

"We cannot let you go back there. I would be failing in my duty to protect you, so no, you cannot go back."

Sara sighed in defeat. Suddenly, bloodlust took hold of her body. Her eyes were glowing and her breathing was ragged. Sara, rather unexpectedly, reached for Zero. Being a pureblood, she was actually stronger than him. She threw him to the ground and straddled his waist. She pinned his arms down and the two vampires stared at each other. Zero glared at her hard. He tried to struggle, but she was stronger than she looked. Sara leaned down and licked his neck before he could do anything and sank her fangs into his neck.

Zero struggled to get the girl off him. He notice that she must have lost blood because there were patches off blood all over her delicate silk dress.

However, Sara regained her senses. She pulled back and gave him a panicked look. "I'm so sorry!" she jumped off him and ran towards the door, blood still dripping from her mouth. Yuuki made a dash for her, hoping to catch a girl who was running at vampire speed.

"Awayuki-san! Please come back!" Yuuki shouted. However, Sara was out earshot and was running blindly. She ran into the school stable and hid in the corner, causing somewhat of a disturbance. The fiercest of the horses, Lilly, was the horse whose compartment Sara was in. The horse turned it's head and gave her a glare as only a horse could. Sara, realizing that this wasn't a safe place to hide, stood up, keeping her back to the wall.

"Oi. You shouldn't be in there. It's not safe." Sara's head snapped up to see Zero glaring at her. Sara was beginning to wonder which was the better option: an angry young man with his shiney gun or an horse with a killer glare. She edged towards Zero, not keeping her eyes off the horse and Zero pulled her out once she was close enough.

"For someone who wanted to kill me, that was...heroic." Sara commented. Zero just glared at her. "Are you a vampire, Kiryuu-kun? I know my bite would have made you vampire, but, you already are..." before she could say anything else, Yuuki appeared.

"Awayuki-san...are you all right?" Yuuki took out a hankichief and gave it to her. "It's to wipe your mouth. You've got dried blood all around your mouth." to clarify, she made a circular motion around her own mouth. Sara nodded silently and wipped the blood away. "Let's get you back to school and get you into a uniform." Yuuki gently guided and coaxed the frightened young vampire back to the school building.

Once Sara was given her uniform, she was taken to the Moon Dorm: the home of the Night Class. Sara felt apprehensive about going in. Yuuki guided her in, telling her not to worry. Zero walk in behind them, making sure Sara didn't run away. Sara had remained silent for most of the time, only saying please and thank you when necessary. Kaname sensed her presence and walked out to meet them.

"Ah, I was wondering about you." Kaname said. Sara felt intimidated by his presence. She was taken into his room. Sara stood before his desk. "Sara-hime, you are now a student of the Cross Academy Night Class. I want you to know that you are welcome here and that you will be protected at all times." He gestured to door and two young men walked through the door. "This is Takuma Ichijo, whom you met in the car, and that is Hanabusa Aidou. They will be your body guards for the rest of your time here. I'm sure they will pander to your every need." Kaname said. Sara turned her head to see them and then turned back to Kaname.

"I'm sure they will." Sara whispered.

"Now, there is a of rule that you must adhere to: you cannot drink humans and you must stay away from them at all times. Is that clear?"

She looked him straight in the eye. "Crystal."

"I also have news on a delicate matter."

"Just spit it out, Kuran-dojo; I am in no mood to stand about." Sara said coldly. Kaname appeared to be unaffected an carried on.

"I will ask that Yuuki and Kiryuu-kun to leave the room and stand guard. Ichijo, stay and Aidou, you stand guard with Yuuki."

Every one who was told to leave, went and Kaname turned back to Sara, who was patiently waiting for Kaname to continue. "Now, when you were attacked, you're parents, Lord and Lady Awayuki, were traveling out of your estate, am I correct?"

Sara nodded and looked up to meet his gaze. "Yes, but i don't see what this has that got to do with anything?" she asked, with only a hint of exasperation. Kaname sighed.

"Your parents...while in their carriage...were ambushed...by the people who tried to kill you. Unfortunately, they didn't survive." Kaname said gravely. Sara looked up at him, her eyes wide. She looked down at her feet.

"Oh..." she said with little emotion in her voice. "It will have been...my...ex-fiancé. Hours before the attack...my engagement was broken off. Let's just say...it was broken off for details I would rather not discuss." Sara said again, with hardly any emotion.

"Forgive me, Sara, but it would be better if you did." Kaname said. Sara looked back up at him. She nodded gravely.

"My fiancé is a murderer. He has murdered a human family and lots of other lesser vampires."

"Can you specify?" Kaname asked.

"A couple of Level Bs, a few Level Cs, lots of Level Ds and now, two purebloods: my parents." Sara suddenly went a deathly pale and she went down like a ton of bricks. Takuma caught her limp body before she touched the ground.

"Take her to her room, Ichijo. Guard her with your life and see to her every need." Kaname said with an emotion that Takuma couldn't read. Takuma nodded and lifted Sara's limp body up into the bridal position and took her from the room. Yuuki, Zero and Aidou looked up and their eyes widened.

"What happened?" Yuuki asked. Takuma sighed.

"She fainted."

"Yes, we can see that, but why?" Aidou asked. Takuma didn't answer for a moment.

"Stress...it must be the stress of everything that has gone on." Takuma clarified.

Yuuki gave her a sympathetic look but Zero just continued to glare.

"Come on, Aidou, let's go. Yuuki-chan, Kiryuu-kun, you should both leave. It's not safe. We'll see you soon." Takuma smiled and he turned around with Aidou in tow. Yuuki and Zero made their way out, eager to leave.

Once Takuma and Aidou had made it to Sara's suite, they went to the bedroom part and lay her on the bed.

"She looks so innocent, doesn't she?" Takuma said, clearing a pure white strand from her face.

Aidou nodded. "Yes, she's been through so much. We can only hope everything calms down."

"Come on," Takuma said, "Let's go."

Aidou looked affronted. "No, we've got to guard her! One of us stays here and one of us at her door. Is that okay?" he whispered.

Takuma nodded. "Fine, I'll stay in her living room and you can stand outside. Go on." Takuma gave him a nudge and Aidou gave him a glare, before walking out to his post. Takuma smiled and walked to his post, knowing that Sara would be safe. 


	3. Scarred

When Sara woke up again, she didn't know where she was. She thought that all past events had been some kind of dream or a more apt word would be a nightmare. But, she remembered that she was at Cross Academy and that she had been rescued from her mansion and her ex-fiancé.

She smoothed her hair from her face and sat up. Her snowy hair was about 4 inches from her shoulder and it framed her heartshaped face and deep sapphire eyed. She only had a small body (about 5"0') and a small waist.

She sighed and pulled her knees upto her chest. She got lost in her own little world and she didn't notice Takuma walk in with a glass of fake blood.

"Sara-sama...would you like something to drink?" Takuma asked quietly. Sara's head snapped around to see him there. She stared at him for a while, not saying anything. "Here..." he said handing her the glass, which she did not take at first. "It's just blood tablets dissolved in water. Take it. It's not poison." Takuma urged. Sara still looked apprehensive and she had the look of a frightened rabbit on her face.

"You drink some of it first...Just so I'm sure." Sara said tactically. Takuma nodded and sipped it gently. He then went to hand it back to Sara, who timidly reached for it. She sniffed it and then had a little sip. She scrunched her nose up in distaste. "It's disgusting." she said, putting it on the bed side table.

"I know. But it will help." Takuma urged. Sara gave him a look of distrust. Takuma sighed. It what he should have expected. Sara had been through an ordeal and orphaned. Aidou then walked in, complaining that his feet and legs hurt and wanting to swap posts. He of cause didn't realise that Sara was awake. He blushed when he realized his mistake.

"Er...forgive me, Sara-sama, I didn't know you were awake." Aidou blushed, ashamed of what he said. Sara didn't say anything. "Are you feeling all right, Sara-sama?" He asked. Sara shrugged slightly. Aidou looked up at Takuma and beckoned him out of the room. Takuma followed him out.

"What?" Takuma asked. Aidou looked around to see if she was listening.

"Is she okay?" Aidou asked. Takuma looked back at her and sighed. He turned back to Aidou.

"I think so, but it's going to take some time for her to adjust. She's been through a lot. I heard from Kaname that she'd been at the Awayuki estate since she was born, not allowed to go out. She was a prisoner in her own home, accompanied by guards and personal attendants." Takuma sighed.

"Then she's going to have a hard time adjusting to all of this." Aidou said. Takuma nodded. Then there was a knock on the door. It was Kaname. He sauntered into the room with a letter in his hand.

"How is she?" Kaname asked. Takuma and Aidou looked at each other.

"Er...well, she woke up and she's hardly vocal. She even know what they are. It's going to take a long time for Sara-sama to adjust." Takuma said. Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I heard that she was practically raised on them. It's blood she's never had before." Kaname said in a matter of fact tone. Takuma and Aidou gave Kaname a look of surprise.

"Really?" Aidou asked. Kaname nodded.

"It's strange that her parents would not introduce her to the real thing." Kaname mused. Takuma looked down at the letter in his hand.

"What's the letter about, Kaname?" Takuma asked. Kaname looked down.

"It's for Sara. I haven't read it though." Kaname said as he walked past them and into Sara's bedroom.

"Kaname..." Sara muttered. She had her knees upto her chest and she gave him a timid look.

"Don't look so scared, Sara, I just wanted to give you this." he handed Sara the letter. Sara frowned and reluctant to take it. "Go on, it won't bite." Kaname urged. Sara reached for the letter and took it from him. She delicately broke the seal and opened the letter. "Who is it from?" Kaname asked. Sara looked up at him.

"It's my parents' will. It says that I own everything." Sara explained. She was then felt another letter inside the envelope. It was a tightly folded piece of paper and Sara's nimble fingers set to work unfolding it. Once unfolded, Sara started reading the letter.

"Who is it from?" Kaname asked. Sara looked up at him.

"It's from one of my personal attendants, Lady Mayumi. She's found out that I'm at Cross Academy and wants to attend the school to be near me. She's my confidante and maid." Sara informed. Kaname nodded.

"Everything will be done to make you comfortable her and if that means allowing one of your lady's maids to attend the school, then so be it." Kaname said. Sara nodded.

"Thank you, my lord." Sara said. She smiled slightly, but she let it drop after a second.

"Also, you can start school whenever you're ready. You don't have to rush yourself." Kaname said.

"Thank you. I'll start tomorrow night." Sara said.

"Are you sure?" Kaname asked. Sara nodded. "Well, would you like to be introduced tonight as a second pureblood?" Kaname asked cautiously.

Sara looked down at her hands and fiddled with them. "Okay..." she muttered. "It would be good for me to meet other people." Sara said. Kaname nodded.

"Good, then come down at seven o'clock tonight." he walked out of Sara's suite and left her to rest. Takuma and Aidou resumed their posts, protecting her with their lives.

At seven o'clock, Sara stepped out of her bedroom wearing a black silk dress. She wore her hair in an elegant bun with a black,frilly hairband with some wispy bits of hair around her exquisite face and straight cut fringe, making her look every inch the pureblood princess. On her feet she wore elegant high heals, which had little silver roses stitched onto them and around her neck was a shiney silver locket hanging from a long chain. Takuma and Aidou escorted her down after commenting on how lovely she looked.

Everyone was gathered in the parlour. They all speculated about their princess, wondering what she was going to be like. When Sara saw everyone, she felt very intimidated and scared, but she hid her fear with a cold counternance. She swallowed and walked down the stairs, silencing everyone. Kaname stepped forward and reached for her hand, and pulle her forward.

"This, Night Class, is Princess Sara Awayuki. She has recently become the head of her family since the murder of her parents. You will treat her with the utmost respect." Kaname announced. He turned to Sara. "You are an honoured guest and student here at the academy."

"Thank you, Kaname-sama." Sara said quietly. Takuma and Aidou stood beside Sara, daring anyone to harm her.

"May I go back now?" Sara whispered to Kaname. He looked a little surprised but nodded. "Tell them that I give them my deepest apologies."

Kaname turned to the Night Class. "Everyone, Princess Sara is currently tired and stressed by the events of the past few days. Please excuse her while she retires and she will start her lessons tomorrow evening. Please get ready for your own." Kaname said.

Kaname followed Sara to her bedroom and walked inside. "You have certainly stunned them. They'll be eating out of the palm of her hand." Kaname said. Sara nodded and sat down.

"I just want a happy school life, where I can have friends. I don't want them as my subjects, Kaname." Sara said, "I want a little emotional warmth."

"Be that as it may, Sara, you give them an inch and they take a mile." Kaname said. Sara glared at him but sat back on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

"Kaname, let me have friends. I've never had more than one friend at any one time. Friends are the one thing I need right now."

Kaname knew that Sara was right. She did need friends.

"Fine, but you must be careful about what you do and say. You must maintain a level of grace for your rank. Is that clear?" Sara nodded.

"Yes, Kaname." Sara said blankly. Kaname left the room and left Sara in Takuma and Aidou's care. 


	4. Outburst

Sara didn't know what to do. She kept changing her mind as to what she wanted. To go to school or not to go to school...that was the question. She had her uniform on, ready to go, but she wasn't sure that she was ready to face going to school. She was not good around crowds of people because she had been in almost total isolation with only servants for company.

She also felt like a child and felt too innocent to be taking on the leadership of her clan. Most of her cousins were aristocrats, not too hard to handle but could easily taint and manipuate her if she let them.

She decided to take the plunge and try to socialise with her peers. She had to try sooner than later, so it was better to get it out of the way. She stood up from her bed, straightened out her uniform and slipped past her two body guards, giving them the slip. She walked down the corridor and saw Ruka Souen, Akastuki Kain, Rima Toya and Senri Shiki sitting in the parlour. Sara crept down stairs and cleared her throat. They all turned heads in her direction and stood up quickly as a sign of respect. Sara shook her head.

"Please, be seated. I just wanted to come down and...talk." Sara tried to put them at ease. They nervously sat back down but they didn't take their eyes of the pureblood princess. "May I join you?" she asked. They looked at each other and nodded, giving her the go ahead. She sat down next to Ruka. "I just want you to know that I don't want you to feel nervous around me. I just want us all to be friends." She smiled and made eye contact with each of them. She could sense them all relaxing and Ruka turned to her.

"So...Sara-sama..."

Sara interrupted her by shaking her head. "Not 'Sara-sama', please, I want to be friends with you. Just call me 'Sara'." Sara smiled. They all looked at her with surprise.

"But, you're a rare pureblood princess! We have to treat you with the utmost respect!" Ruka exclaimed. Sara pondered for a moment.

"Yes, but I would prefere it if you wouldn't be overly polite when speaking to me." Sara said. Her new friends nodded and they carried on their conversation where they left off. Sara occasionally contributed to the conversation but most of the time, she stayed quiet and listened to everything they said, quietly enjoying the warmth of her new friendship. Meanwhile, Aidou and Takuma had discovered that their ward had slipped away.

"Where did she go?" Aidou asked exasperatedly. Takuma looked around Sara's suite but found nothing.

"Kaname will kill us if we cannot find her." Takuma said in a matter of fact tone.

"How can you be so calm? Sara-sama is supposed to be protected and guarded at all times!" Aidou said frantically. Takuma nodded.

"True, but she can't have gotten far. I think she's still within the building." Takuma said. "Come on, let's search the building." Takuma's calm behaviour was starting to irritate and anger Aidou.

"You're too calm for your own good." Aidou grumbled. They walked around a while, asking around about her whereabouts. When they saw her downstairs in the parlour, they both breathed a sigh of relief. "There, nothing to worry about." Aidou said calmly. Takuma turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"And you call me too calm." Takuma said, shaking his head. Takuma turned around and walked downstairs. Sara was so engrossed in the conversation her friends had included her in. Takuma tapped her on the shoulder and Sara screamed in fright, causing everyone to look up at her.

"Ichijo, you gave me a fright!" Sara said, clutching her chest. "I don't need anymore surprises."

"Really? Well you gave us a shock by running off." he said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Aidou nearly had a heart attack."

"What? So I have to completely cut myself off from everyone as well?" Sara burst out.

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Takuma said calmly, "We just wish that you would tell us where you're going when you wish to leave your room."

Aidou joined them. "Sara-sama, please return to your room." Aidou said. Sara glared at him.

"Why should I? I've been socially isolated for all my life! Allow me this opportunity!" Sara shouted. Her voice echoed, leaving everyone speechless. "Just leave me alone!" Sara sobbed. She ran towards the staircase but Aidou caught her by the waist. However Sara didn't resist, she just sobbed into his chest, her legs giving way, collapsing against him. Takuma took the broken girl from him and into his arms..

"She's experianced too much trauma for any stress to happen." Takuma said. Ruka walked upto the unconscious girl and gazed at her childlike face.

"I feel sorry for her." Ruka whispered. "She's incredibly strong, yet incredibly...innocent and...childlike; she hasn't any real knowlage of the world she lives in."

Everyone agreed. "Take good care of her, Takuma-sama, Aidou...and I'm sure all of us will help support her too." Ruka said.

"Ichijo, let's get her back. She's not ready for this." Aidou said, refering the fact that the emotional outburst had caused her to lose consciousness.

"Yes, I know." Takuma said. He turned on his heal and walked back to Sara's room.

Takuma laid her down on the bed. He felt sorry for her, he really did. Takuma didn't want her to feel trapped, she'd already had enough of that when she was back on the Awayuki estate. Would Kaname have anything planned for her? He knew that Kaname always had some kind of hidden agenda. In addition to that her fiancé was still at large. Would he find out where Sara was and come to make trouble for her? He hoped not.

"Let's just hope that you can cope with what's to come."

"How is she?" Aidou's voice came floating from Sara's living room. He walked into her bedroom.

"She's still unconscious." Takuma observed. "We'll see how she is is the morning." Takuma sat in the armchair beside Sara's bed. "Why don't you go to class? I relieve you of your duties tonight."

Aidou looked affronted. "What?"

"You heard me." Takuma smirked.

"Fine, but I'll take the next shift." Aidou said, before departing for class. 


	5. Embarressment

When Sara woke up again, she was confused. She turned her head and saw Aidou sitting in the armchair beside her bed. She noticed that it was morning as a tiny stream of light shone through the curtains. She sighed and squeezed Aidou's hand to wake him up.

Aidou groaned painfully as he raised his lolling head. He squinted and rubbed his bright blue eyes. He jolted to attention when he saw her staring at him. "Sara-sama," he exclaimed, "You're awake!"

Sara looked at him dryly and said, "Yes, well done, Aidou." Sarcasm laced her sweet voice.

Aidou stood up. "You must be hungry. Are you?" He asked. Sara looked doubtful but nodded.

"I am a little hungry...I suppose." Sara muttered. Aidou nodded.

"What would you like to eat," he asked helpfully. Sara pondered for a moment.

"Anything...as long as it's not too big." Sara said quietly. Aidow nodded in understanding. "Of cause, Sara-sama."

"Please refrain from calling me 'Sara-sama', please. It feels too distant and cold." Sara whispered. Aidou looked shocked. He was more than a little bit speechless.

"But...but..." he stammered, "You're a pureblood vampire!"

"Yes, so? Your point? I just...want to feel like everyone else...just...please do it...for me?" Sara pleaded. Aidou was about to protest, but he earned a glare from Sara.

"Fine." he sighed in defeat. "Well, I'm going to get you that food." He walked away, leaving Sara alone.

Sara stood up and walked into her bathroom. She decided to have a shower and freshen up. She undressed and stepped into the shower, loving the feeling of the hot water on her skin. She washed her hair with the strawberry shampoo, which had been given to her by Ruka. She then stepped out and turned the shower off, wrapping a towel around her small form.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Aidou was standing there with a tray. When his eyes fell on her and blushed beat red and so did Sara. They stood there, motionless, not daring to move. "Eh...Sara-sama..." Aidou managed. Sara felt herself getting cold due to the fact that she was still wet from the shower and her hair was dripping.

"Aidou...just put the tray down...and get yourself out. It'll be easier for the both of us." However to Sara's dismay, Takuma burst in too.

"Aidou, how many times do I have to-" Takuma was interrupted by the sight of Aidou's reddened cheeks. Takuma turned his head and he saw Sara in just her towel, blushing madly. Takuma ran out of the room, deeply embarressed. Aidou quickly put down the tray he was holding and ran from the room too. Sara breathed a sigh of relief and continued to dry herself off.

Later on, Sara had put her uniform on and went downstairs to join everyone. Everyone was quite shocked that Sara had decided to join them. "Please do not worry, everyone, I wish to join everyone tonight. It is time that I start socialising. I hope that I reach everyone's expectations." she announced. Sara turned to see Kaname standing behind her with his arms folded.

"Sara, are you sure that you want to go to school? Don't you think it's a little soon?" Kaname asked. Sara thought and pondered for a moment.

"No, I think that might attend school, Kaname, it will take my mind off things." Sara said flatly. Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"We shall see." Kaname walked forward and opened the door. Sara followed suit with Takuma and Aidou following close behind. They were both worried that Sara wouldn't cope with the fangirls' screaming. Unsurprisingly, at least to Takuma, Sara kept falling back behind them, trying to shrink back from the loud screams. Takuma turned to her and grasped her hand reassuringly. Sara was glad for the comfort. Sara had picked a bad time to go to class. It was St Xchoclotl's day and the girls were hyped up because of this.

"Don't worry, Sara-sama, they're harmless really." Takuma said. The girl who had helped her, Yuuki, was keeping the girls in line.

"Okay, girls, stay behind your designated gates and WAIT for the boy you want to come to you." she then turned to the Night Class. "Now, boys, these girls take this VERY seriously."

Aidou, overcome by excitment ran forward. "Well, taking chocolates from girls is my specialty!"

"Aidou." Kaname said calmly. Kaname discreetly jerked his head in the direction of Sara, who was giving him a funny look.

Aidou finally caught on and blushed in embarressment. "Yeah...sorry...Kuran-dojo." He let Kaname and Sara walk past. He thought that he saw a hint of a smirk on Sara's porcelain doll-like features. Sara looked behind her to see if Takuma was still there. Takuma walked towards her and Sara grasped his hand tightly. However, Sara was feeling a little apprehensive about being with in the screaming gang of girls. Her cheeks went extremely pale and she came to a complete stop.

"I don't know if I can do this..." Sara whispered. Takuma looked over at Aidou, who had noticed the girl's hesitation and apprehension.

"Sara-sama...You don't have to do this," Takuma said, "If you're not ready, you can go back."

"But then I'll be on my own," Sara said with a squeak. Takuma sighed.

"What is it that you want to do?" Takuma asked. Sara shuffled forward and took a deep breath.

"I'll go...to class." she said quickly. Takuma nodded and pulled her along, wanting to get her through as quickly as possible, avoiding the possiblity of a breakdown on Sara's part.

"Ichijo-sempai!" one fan girl shouted. Takuma turned his head to see the faingir was waving a box of chocolates at him. He mouthed that he was sorry and walked away, pulling Sara along with him. Yuuki walked over to him, hands on her hips.

"Ichijo-sempai, why are you not accepting any chocolates from the girls?" she asked haughtily. Takuma looked around at Sara, indicating that she was the reason. Yuuki nodded with understanding. "Okay, Ichijo-sempai. Go on." Yuuki said. Takuma smiled in thanks and walked on with Sara in tow. Sara turned her head to see Zero glaring at her. She quickly averted her gaze and carried on walking. What had she done to warrant such a sour look from him? Was it just her or everyone in general who he hated?

"Sara-sama, don't mind him. He's just been through a lot...he lost his parents too." Takuma clarified.

"So...does that mean that I should go around glaring at everyone?" Sara asked ironically. Takuma raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Oh, Sara-sama, you do have a point." Takuma sighed.

"Well, I'm only stating my point." Sara shrugged. As the approached the school building, Sara breathed a sigh of relief. Kaname approached them from behind.

"Are you doing all right, Sara?" Kaname asked. Sara replied with a small nod.

"Yes, thank you, Kaname." Sara said politely. "Better than expected anyway."

"Good, I'm glad." Kaname smiled. "Shall we get to class? It will definately be a learning experiance for you, Sara."

"Yes, I'm sure it will be," Sara agreed, "But may I ask you something with regards to my lady's maid? Will she definately be coming here?"

"Of cause, Sara. She will be here within the week." Kaname smiled.

"Good, because she's a very dear friend of mine and I cannot bear to be away from her as long as necessary."

"Of cause..." Kaname said, taking Sara's hand in his. "...my lady." he kissed the back of it and Sara gave him a soft smile. She gave him the go ahead and they walked on to class. 


	6. Conspiracies and Reunions

Sara found her lessons quite intruiging. Back on the Awayuki estate, she was home schooled by tutors, who taught her many subjects such as English, French, Japanese and maths etc. She wasn't used to lots of people around her, at all infact. It was all a little overwhelming. Sara usally enjoyed the cosyness of the fact that it was one on one, but she now felt being in a classroom with people around her age was more beneficial to her development as a person. Her parents didn't want her to be tainted by the world, just to stay the pure porcelain doll she'd been raised to be. But now, she was the head of her clan. She had to be a little more open minded and worldly.

They had biology that lesson. There were discussing the Evolution of Vampires and Humans. She found this incredibly interesting because she hardly ever did any kind of sciences back at home. It was quite insightful. They also did physics and did a science experiment to see which of the two cans (one was silver and one was black) could keep the water inside them the warmest for longer. Sara was paired with Kaname, but everyone else were on their own. They Bunsen Burners, a tripod, a gauze and placed the can filled with water on top of them with the Bunsen Burner burning on a yellow flame underneath. When their teacher said to do so, they turned it to a blue flame, which is the hottest.

"Are you feeling better now, Sara?" Kaname asked while taking a look at the thermometer. Sara looked up at him and nodded and adjusted her science goggles as they were irritating her nose.

"Yes, this is taking my mind of things." Sara informed. Kaname nodded.

"In all honesty, Sara, I thought that you wouldn't be able to cope." Kaname wrote down the temperature down in their results table while saying this. Sara nodded.

"That's understandable," Sara agreed, "May I ask you something, Kaname?" Kaname looked down at her.

"Ask away." Kaname said. Sara gulped.

"Is it true that you lost your parents too, Kaname?" Sara asked tentatively. Kaname didn't answer for a moment and Sara thought that she had offended him. "I'm sorry, Kaname. I didn't mean to offend you..."

"No, you didn't offend me, Sara," Kaname said, "Yes, it's true."

Sara's eyes widened and they held sympathy for her fellow pureblood. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you cope afterwards?"

Again, Kaname didn't answer straight away. He just looked at the thermometer's reading. He looked back down at Sara. "The pain of losing them never truly goes away, Sara," Kaname began, "I just have to grin and bear it. If I let my grief take over, then I wouldn't be the man I am today."

Sara gazed at him for a moment. "Really? I don't think that I'm that strong." she mused.

"We all cope with grief in our own way, Sara. I'm sure that you will find your own way too." Kaname said quietly. Sara nodded.

"I hope so."

After they cleared everything away, they were allowed to go back to the Moon Dorm early. Sara was glad of this as there were no screaming fan girls about. Sara was eager to make to stay with them when lounging in the parlour, but Kaname suggested that she should go to bed abd use the opportunity to be refreshed for the next night. Sara saw the logic in this and went up with Takuma and Aidou.

When in her suite, Sara sat down on her sofa. "Is there anything you need, Sara-sama?" Aidou asked. Sara looked up at him.

"You've slipped back into saying 'Sara-sama' again." Sara said blandly.

"Eh...Sara...well IS there anything you need?" Aidou corrected himself. Sara shook her head.

"No, Aidou, Ichijo...all I need is sleep." She smiled. "You may go." Aidou kissed her hand and so did Takuma. Aidou maintained his post outside her door. Sara sighed. She didn't know what to do, she was that confused. Her life was now spiraling down the drain right before her. She only hoped that the future would be kind.

Meamwhile, in the Tanigawa mansion, Tamaki Tanigawa was seething. He was seething because he'd let Sara slip threw his fingers and that he hadn't killed her properly. His mother was horrified that he had murdered her parents, being a fair and gentle lady, but his father was jubilant that Lord an Lady Awayuki were dead.

"That weak little girl will never be the head of the Awayuki family. She is just a little girl." Lord Tanigawa said.

"It's as you say, father. I cannot believe that I didn't kill the little pureblood brat. I can't believe that she survived." he growled.

"Well, I cannot even contemplate the idea that you would want to kill her. I think you're both twisted." Lady Tanigawa pointed at Lord Tanigawa in an accusing tone. Lord Tanigawa gave her a back handed slap across the face, leaving a red mark and a cut where he had caught his nail on her fair features. Lady Tanigawa had long, blonde, wavy locks, with large, grey-blue eyes and a slender frame. She didn't look a day past eighteen.

"I don't need you to contemplate, my dear," Lord Tanigawa hissed, "I just need you to sit there and look pretty."

"Yes, Mother, what would you know? Sometimes I think you unworthy of the blood which runs through your veins."

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner," Lady Tanigawa hissed. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"The boy is right. Get out of my sight, woman." Lord Tanigawa said dismissively.

"With pleasure." Lady Tanigawa snarled. She stormed from the room, almost ripping the doors open.

Tamaki chuckled darkly. "Mother will soon know what's good for her, father."

"We don't need her to help us in our plans. You will have to kill the current head of the Awayuki family, which is that weak little girl who doesn't know the true extent of her powers as a pureblood vampire. If you can obtain her blood, you will be more powerful than the head of the Kuran family, Kaname Kuran and then you take over as the most powerful vampire in our society."

"It sounds an interesting idea, father, but Sara is under the care of Kaname Kuran and the headmaster of the Cross Academy. That's what our spies have told me."

"Then we'll just have to watch our step." Lord Tanigawa said with an evil smirk. Tamaki returned the smirk. "You'll make me proud one day, my son. Come! Let's celebrate your victories you have already won, together."

"Oh, yes, father," Tamaki said, "Let's."

Meanwhile, back at Cross Academy, Sara was sitting in her living room, reading a book Takuma had lent her. He'd lent her lots of books for her enjoyment. She was curled up on her sofa in her pyjamas. She loved books. Books were her keys to a world which didn't have the pain she suffered and they indulged her every fantasy. But her fantasies were abruptly interrupted with a knock on the door. "Enter." Sara said regally. The door opened and Kaname stepped inside.

"Sara, I have a surprise for you," Kaname said and he turned his head to the girl who was standing behind him. The girl stepped forward.

"Lady Mayumi!" Sara cried and she threw herself into Mayumi's arms. "Are you all right? How did you find me?" Sara asked.

"Oh, Sara-sama, one step at a time. I'm just glad to be here." Mayumi smiled. Sara nodded and carried on hugging her. Sara turned her head to mouth "thank you" to Kaname and he smiled back at each other.

"Well, ladies, I'll leave you to catch up and then you should get read for school, Mayumi, all right?" Kaname said. Mayumi nodded.

"Yes, my lord." Mayumi smiled. Kaname then walked out, leaving the girls alone.

Mayumi was somewhat taller than her mistress. She had brown hair and green eyes. She was a stark contrast to Sara where looks were concerned (Sara having white hair and icy blue eyes).

Mayumi and Sara sat down on the couch. "I witnessed him doing that to you, Sara-sama. I'm sure that he was going to ruin you or worse..." Mayumi took Sara's hands in hers. "But, I'm glad that you're safe now though."

"And I'm glad that you're safe too." Sara smiled. "I just want a nice peaceful life now at Cross Academy. However, I may even be denied that." Sara said woefully. "But, I just have to grin and bear it."

"I know that you've always been strong, Sara-sama. I assume that you have friends here?" Sara nodded in response. "Good, then you don't have anything to worry about."

"I hope that you are right, Mayumi, for all our sakes." 


	7. Never Alone

Sara felt more comfortable now that Lady Mayumi was there. Mayumi had been enrolled in the school so she could legally stay there. She wasn't much older than Sara, who was fifteen, and Mayumi was around Kaname's age. She was an elder sister of soughts.

Aidou and Takuma where still ordered to look after and guard Sara at all times, despite the fact that Mayumi was there. Not that Takuma or Aidou minded; they had grown to like and care for her. She was a broken girl, still grieving her parents' deaths. If you looked at her at first glance, you'd think that she was a child and they'd be right: a child forced to grow up too quickly and to meet her parents' expectations. She knew nothing of the world and her innocence was apparent, even more when she tried to hide it.

Soon, it was Takuma's birthday however, Sara was feeling apprehensive about going as she had never attended a soirée before due to her parents' fear of her being tainted. They'd be horrified if they saw her in a school.

Mayumi had all of Sara's clothes brought over from the mansion and Sara was glad of this because then she wouldn't have to borrow clothes from people such as Ruka and Rima.

When Sara was in her room doing her homework, Takuma brought up her suitcases. He put the down for a moment and wiped his fore head. "Sara-sama, you have a lot of clothes."

Sara looked up from her work, "Mmmm? Yes...I suppose so." She said serenely. Takuma smiled slightly.

"Are you sure that you're not going tonight?" Takuma asked. Sara looked at him guiltily.

"I don't know." she murmered. Takuma nodded in understanding.

"Well...you're welcome to join us at anytime. However, it probably isn't wise for you to be left alone, what with your fiance after your life and blood...I'm assuming..."

"That's a fair point." Sara started to fidget with her hands. Takuma patiently waited for her to decide. "Okay...I'll go to your party."

"Good, well, I'll pick you up at seven o'clock," Takuma beamed, "I really want you to enjoy yourself. It would be nice to take your mind off all what has gone on, I bet?"

Sara nodded slightly. "Yes, you're right." Sara said. Takuma smiled and kissed her hand.

"I'll see you tonight, my lady." he bowed and walked out of the room. Sara smiled slightly and stood up. She walked over to her wardrobe and opened it. She rummaged through her many dresses. She picked a simple black dress with black embroidered roses all over it. She swept her hair up into an elegant bun.

Sara looked up at the clock and it was nearly seven o'clock. She sat on her couch, patiently waiting for her escort to arrive. Then there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Sara said. The door opened and Takuma stood in the doorway.

"Hello, Sara-sama, you look lovely this evening." he smiled brightly. Sara always felt at ease when he smiled.

"Ichijo, if you think of me as a friend, drop the sama honorific, please." Sara said firmly. Takuma looked horrified. "Sara-sama, I cannot do that!"

"Please?" she asked imploringly. Takuma swallowed before nodding.

"Fine, Sara-sa-," he stopped himself before he could say sama, "All right...Sara."

"Good boy, Ichijo." Sara smiled. Takuma smiled back and then offered his arm for her to take. She took his arm and they walked down to the party.

Once they had arrived, Takuma started socializing and coaxed Sara into doing the same. She gently sipped on her blood tablets, quietly taking everything in. When Takuma was about to cut his cake, she noticed that Shiki had cut him with a knife on purpose. She came up from behind Shiki and slapped the back of his head, making him jump. He spun around and was about to say something when he saw Sara with two glasses of dissolved blood tablets. She handed one of the glasses to him.

"Here, Shiki, drink this." she said coldly. Shiki's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"But they're so boring." he whined.

"Just get it down you." Sara said. Shiki started grumbling and stepped aside. Sara took Takuma's finger and licked the tiny cut, making Takuma blush heatedly.

"Sara-sama...?" Takuma said nervously. Sara looked up at him innocently.

"What?" She asked.

"N-n-nothing." he said. She stepped back and dropped his finger.

"Good." she smiled and skipped away.

She decided to slip away, not really up for much more of the party. It was rather dark on her way back and it made her gulp and shiver. Suddenly, a sinister voice broke the peaceful silence.

"All alone, Sara?" Tamaki made his way out of the shadows and into the silvery moonlight. Sara froze.

"Have you come to kill me?" Sara squeaked. Tamaki grinned evilly and his eyes went crimson.

"Why don't you run, princess?" that was good question. WHY didn't she run? Did she want to die and be with her parents where ever they were?

Tamaki advanced upon her and he grabbed her arm, roughly pulling her forward. She gave a whine of pain. "I'm going to enjoy this, Sara...and then you can join your stupid parents in hell." he jeered. Sara didn't dare cry; she would be strong in death.

She felt him lick her neck and she shivered and not in a good way. Then his fangs ripped into her smooth neck. She screamed in pain. The sound of him gulping down her blood disgusted her. She tried to push him away but was getting weaker and weaker.

"Release her." a voice said dangerously. Tamaki ignored it and carried on. "I said, release her." Tamaki growled in frustration and looked up. Kaname's eyes were glowing crimson. Tamaki laughed evilly.

"What are you going to do, Kuran? I'm now a pureblood with new powers..." he dropped Sara on the hard, cold earth and teleported out of the situation. Kaname rushed forward and knelt beside Sara and cradled her limp body against her own. If Sara survived this, this would make her confidence and readiness to be who she was born to be severely affected.

"Sara, why did you let him do that?" Kaname whispered. Sara opened her eyes slightly.

"I didn't want to be alone anymore." she whispered hoarsely. Kaname hugged her limp body closer. He was angry that Sara would think such a thing. She wasn't alone, far from it. He stood up with Sara in his arms. He took her back to the Moon Dorm, seething that she would think such thoughts. It took all his strength not to drink her blood as her blood was so very sweet smelling.

He lay her on the bed when he got to her room and he sent Seiren to retrieve Takuma. When he arrived, he was horrified by the state Sara was in. "I'll leave her in your capable care, Ichijo." Kaname put a hand on his shoulder and then walked out. Sara sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Sara..." Takuma breathed. He sat down on the side of the bed.

"Please...Ichijo...stay with me." Sara whimpered and she lightly gripped his arm. Takuma placed a hand over hers. "I'll stay...lie down and relax...I'll be here when you wake up."

"Lie down with me." Sara weakly commanded. Takuma went red.

"Lie down with you?"

"Please...I just...want the support...nothing will happen...I promise." Sara croaked.

Takuma was hesitant but nodded. "Just let me get a clean shirt." Sara nodded and Takuma walked quickly from the room. He walked to his room, walked inside, pulled a white shirt and a pair of clean, black slacks. He walked out of his room and Kaname was walking past.

"Ichijo, why aren't you still with Sara?" Kaname asked, slightly annoyed.

"I just went to get some clean clothes."

"I don't want you to hurt her because if you do...there will be serious consequences." Kaname said threateningly.

Takuma gave him a confused look. "Why would I hurt her?"

"Well, you care for her don't you?" Kaname asked. Takuma gasped.

"Not in that way, Kaname."

"I believe you, thousands wouldn't." Kaname said before walking away. Takuma gulped and rushed back to Sara's room. He placed his clean clothes on Sara's couch and walked back to Sara's side. He awquardly climbed back on the bed.

"Good night, Ichijo." Sara whispered. She laced her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. Takuma squeezed her hand back.

"Good night, Sara." 


	8. Blood Lust

A/N Don't own vampire knight except for Sara, Mayumi and Tamaki and their families. Enough said.

When Takuma woke up next, he felt an odd warmth against his chest. He opened his eyes and they widened as soon as they did. Sara was curled up against chest, softly sleeping. She was unconsciously gripping his sweater and her head was resting underneath his chin.

He didn't think anything of it. She just needed the support. Takuma shifted a little to wake up the sleeping girl. Luckily for him, it worked and Sara groaned loudly. She looked up at Takuma hazily and she quickly came to her senses. "Ichijo," she exclaimed, "I'm so sorry!" she quickly shuffled away, her cheeks stained crimson. "I truly am sorry."

Takuma sat up and shook his head. "No, Sara-sama. It's nothing to be worried about." he said with a smile. Sara averted her eyes.

"I'm going to get a shower, Ichijo." she swung her legs off the bed, walking over to a chest of draws and pulled out some clean underwear, a washcloth and a towel. "I'll see you later." and she disappeared into the bathroom. He stood up and pulled his grey sweater over his head. He walked over to the couch where his clothes where. He picked them up and walked to the communal bathroom to get washed.

When he was finished and washed, he stepped out of the steamy bathroom. He walked back to Sara's room and knocked.

"Enter." Sara said through the door. Sara was combing out her hair and was fully dressed in her uniform. "Ah, Ichijo, I wondered where you'd gone." Sara said. Takuma chuckled.

"You know that I would never leave you for too long," Takuma said, "Are you all right after last night?" Sara stopped brushing her hair and placed her hairbrush back on her dresser. She was silent for a long time. She gazed at her reflection and opened her mouth and tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

She stood up and walked over to Takuma, her eyes cast down to the floor. When she looked back up, her sapphire eyes had turned blood red, a threatening crimson. Takuma's eyes widened. "Sara-sama..." Sara gripped his fore arms. Sara let go of him abruptly and ran from the room before she could bite him. Takuma ran after her, afraid what a blood lusting pureblood vampire would do, especially to a Day Class student. However, he lost her. He gave an exasperated growl and frantically searched for Sara.

Meanwhile, Sara had ran outside. She had to hide. She knew that her blood lust would pass if she could stay out of the way of the humans or anyone for that matter. She climbed up a nearby tree. She then heard a voice she truly didn't want to hear. "You really shouldnt be out here." It was Zero. She soon forgot her blood lust when he pointed his gun at her. She swallowed and jumped down from the tree. She backed up against it, holding her hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." she kept repeating that same phrase over and over again. "Look, Kiryuu...I'm sorry about the other day...when I bit you...that feeling of my fangs in your neck would have brought back bad memories of when your parents...were murdered. Yes, It's no secret; I'm not that ignorant. You're a vampire, aren't you?" Sara asked. Zero continued to glare at her. "I love the way you glare at me." she said sarcastically.

"You're point, vampire?" Zero asked.

"I was just...saying...no point really." Sara said shakily. Zero rolled his eyes. "Did she give you her blood?"

Zero looked up and shook his head but then scowled at her, "What's it to you?"

"I just care is all...but you can always drink my blood...if you want that is." Sara said. Zero glared a her.

"What make you think that I would accept anything off you?" Zero snarled.

"I don't know...it's just that my blood rivals Kaname Kuran's blood...It could help you..." Sara kept her back pressed to the tree. "But...forgive me...But have you already been drinking somebody's blood already?" Sara asked.

"That's none of your business, vampire." Zero snarled. Sara looked him straight in the eye.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sara said.

Suddenly, Aidou and Takuma appeared.

"Kiryuu-kun, put your gun down." Takuma said firmly. Aidou rushed over to Sara.

"Sara-sama, are you all right?" Aidou asked. Sara nodded.

"Of cause I am, Aidou." Sara said coolly.

"Come on, Sara-sama, let's get you inside." Aidou guided her inside and Takuma sent Zero on his way. Sara took one last look at Zero retreating back before stepping inside. Sara didn't say a word to either of the two boys. She wordlessly walked into her room and sat down, straight backed.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Aidou asked. Sara looked up, almost robotically.

"That poor boy...he's just like me..." Sara whispered. Takuma and Aidou looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Why do you think that?" Aidou asked with contempt.

"Don't talk to me like that, Aidou." Sara said coldly. Aidou gulped.

"I'm sorry, Sara-sama, forgive me. However, I find it odd that you compare yourself to him." Aidou said. Sara looked up at him.

"Odd you say? Well, nice choice of words...but we do share the fact that we are orphans...no parents to call our own. Not that my parents were ever there...they just came around for visits every so often...but they were mine...my parents...and I did love them, I still do." Sara hugged her knees to her chest. "My parents wanted me to be the perfect little pureblood princess...a porcelain doll. God knows I'm not perfect. I can have a terrible temper...I'm terrible at languages other than my own...my English isn't bad...but...no I hated languages. Yes, I'm not acedemically brilliant...I just have to try harder than everyone else."

"No one said you had to be perfect." Takuma said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Sara looked up at him.

"Wouldn't that be ideal? But I'm a pureblood princess and I must hide my flaws and be the picture of perfection."

Takuma didn't know what to say to that and neither did Aidou. "Well, you have your support, Sara-sama." Aidou said sinserely.

Sara nodded dumbly. Aidou grabbed a glass and filled it with water and then took out a couple of blood tablets. He dropped them in the water and they dissolved, turning the water red.

"Here, Sara-sama, drink this. It will make you feel better." Aidou said. Sara looked at the glass being handed to her for a moment before taking it. She gulped it down and handed it back to Aidou.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

"You're welcome, Sara-sama." Aidou said. Sara looked back up at him.

"I thought we had already discussed that I don't want to be called 'Sara-sama'." Sara said.

"We're sorry, Sara-sama, but we must treat you with the respect you deserve."

"But I haven't earned it." Sara said. Takuma walked forward.

"Of cause you have, Sara. We respect you like we respect Kaname." Takuma said sinserely. Sara smiled slightly.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Well, get some rest before class starts. We'll come for you later, all right?"

Sara nodded. "Yes, thank you."

The both bowed to her and walked out, leaving Sara to mull over her thoughts. 


	9. Weak

A/N Dont own vampire knight except for Sara, Mayumi and Tamaki and their families. Enough said.

When the Night Class was in session and having a maths lesson, Sara's mind wandered. She couldn't stop thinking about how Zero was suffering.

"That poor boy." she whispered.

"Who's a poor boy?" Mayumi whispered. Sara looked up at her.

"Oh, don't mind me. I was just day dreaming." Sara leaned back in her seat.

"May I ask you what?" Mayumi asked. Sara shook her head.

"You know better as to not ask that of me. My thoughts are my own."

"Forgive me, Sara-sama, I overstepped my boundries. I'm sorry." Mayumi said reverently. Sara appeared not to have heard her. She gazed up at the moon, not knowing what to think. Suddenly, throught the open window, a breeze blew in, carrying the scent of blood. Everyone looked up, startled by this. Sara used this as an excuse to investigate. She snook off, making sure nobody noticed her departure. She walked down the corridor, being careful not to bump into any of the disciplinary committee. She followed the scent of blood outside. She knew that she was breaking the rules by following the scent, but she had to investigate. The scent led her to the Headmaster's private lodgings. The was slightly open and Sara slipped inside. She nearly gagged at the smell of the sweet smelling blood. She clamped her hand over her mouth.

She climbed upstairs where the scent was strongest. Sara walked down the corridor to the first door she came to. She didn't bother knocking. She crept inside. There was no one there, but the smell was nausiating.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She proceeded into the room. She heard a pained gasp and Sara's head instinctively turned her head to another door, what appeared to be an en suite bathroom. The door was open a crack and Sara tiptoed over to the door and peeked inside. She had to stifle a gasp at what she saw. Zero had her his fangs in what looked like to be Yuuki's neck. He'd given in to his vampiric nature.

She had to stop what was happening. It was her duty as a pureblood and try to help in the best way she could. She opened the door fully and let the light pour in. Zero and Yuuki look up, interrupting their little rendezvous.

"Sara! What are you doing here?" Yuuki gasped. Sara raised an eyebrow. She sauntered inside lazily.

"What do think you're doing? Even I know that drinking blood is strictly against school rules."

"Please, Sara, I know that this...is breaking the rules, but Zero was wounded by his master, Toga Yagari. He shot him in the shoulder with an anti-vampire weapon!"

"So, he uses you as his prey...how interesting..." Sara mused. "Yuuki...get out. I want to talk to Zero alone."

Yuuki's eyes widened. "But, Sara-" She was interrupted by Sara.

"I said get out." Sara said coldly. Yuuki gulped.

"On one condition...that you don't hurt him."

"Whatever you say." Sara said coolly. Yuuki looked back at Zero and then slowly walked out, stalling a little. Once Yuuki was gone, Sara walked over to Zero and knelt beside him. She placed two fingers underneath his chin, pushing his face up to see him.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen..." Sara said in a tone which Zero couldn't read. Sara removed her fingers from his chin and licked the blood off the tips of her fingers. "Mmmm, delicious...no wonder you liked it so much."

Zero glared at her. "What do you want, Vampire?" He growled.

"I want to help you." She said plainly. She pulled her collar way from her neck. "Drink."

"What makes you think that I would want to drink from you?" Zero growled.

"One, I drank from you; two, I'm the best chance you've got of not becoming a Level E and three, I don't want you harming Yuuki. She's a sweet girl and I wouldn't want her to...get hurt..." Sara said threateningly. Zero continued to glare at her. Sara shuffled forward so that she had her neck near his mouth. She steadied herself by placing her hands on his chest. "Come on, Zero...your bloodlust hasn't subsided..." Sara smirked softly and she raised one of her sharp nails to her neck and drew some blood, tempting him. She then felt Zero's iron grip on her fore arms, making her wince and the icy sting of his fangs sink into her neck made her cry out. She heard his soft gulps and tightly closed her eyes. The initial sting was now subsiding and she relaxed. However, as she did so, Sara felt somewhat weaker than before. She tried to pull away but Zero had an iron grip on her arms and she started to panic. "Zero, that's enough...please...stop..." she said weakly. Sara pushed against his chest. Zero pulled away, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Heh...I'm such a monster..." Zero whispered, avoiding her gaze.

"You're no more than a monster than me, Zero." Sara whispered and she put a hand to his cheek, making him look up at her. "Do not deny who you've become, Zero...if you embrace and use it to your full advantage and potential." she stood up and wiped away the blood from her neck with a paper towel and soughted out her appearence in the mirror. "I have to get back or...Kaname will have a hissy fit if I don't get back. He's tightened my security and I've already broken half a dozen school rules already. Please take my advice on board...if nothing else." and she left with out another word.

When Sara returned to the Moon Dorm, she was in deep trouble. Aidou was waiting for her. "Sara-sama," he started gravely, "Kaname-sama would like a word with you." Sara swallowed and nodded. She walked, straight backed upto Kaname's room, her face unreadable. She knocked on his door.

"Enter." she heard him say. Sara steeled herself and opened the door. Takuma was sitting on the couch and Kaname was sitting behind his desk. Kaname looked up at Sara. "Ah, Sara, so glad you could join us." Kaname stood up. "Can you explain to me why I can smell your blood and Kiryuu's scent all over you? Did you give your blood to him?"

"Kaname, what I do with my blood is none of your business. He needed it, I gave it to him. You have no say in the matter." Sara said icily.

"While you attend this school and under my care, it IS my business. You are MY ward, lest you forget. What you do with your body is my business." Kaname hissed. Sara raised an eyebrow and turned to Takuma.

"Ichijo, can you believe what he's saying?"

"Actually, I can. He's quite right. Your pure blood is far to precious to be given to the likes of him."

Sara gave him a shocked look. "How can you say that? The poor boy has been through so much...he needs our help, not our disdain." Sara said coolly.

"Sara, you are confined to your quarters for the next three days. You'll be fully guarded at all times. Is that understood?" Kaname said with out emotion.

Sara gave him a look of disgust. "Understood. But I don't see why? I am the leader of my clan and I am stronger than I look. I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions."

Kaname's expression was emotionless. "Ichijo, please leave us." Takuma nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. Sara and Kaname were silent for a long time. But, Kaname soon broke the silence. "You haven't proved that you are stronger than you look when your were attacked by your fiancé. Yes, you are a pureblood, but you're barely stronger than me."

"How dare you say that?" Sara hissed.

Kaname moved quickly from behind his desk and pinned her against the nearby wall, pinning her hands above her head. "Let me go." she hissed.

"If you think that you're strong enough, try and break free."

Sara tried to wrench her wrist out of his grip, but, if anything, his grip tightened in an unpleasant way. Sara soon gave up, not being able to cope with the pain on her wrists.

"Okay...I give up." Sara whispered in defeat. Kaname immediately let go of her, letting her back slide down the wall until she was on the floor.

"Let that be a lesson, Sara. You have much to learn," Kaname said, "But, please forgive me. You're too nice for your own good." Kaname helped her up and led her to the door. Sara wrenched herself out of his grip resentfully. She opened the door to see Takuma was waiting for her. She didn't even look up at him when she walked towards her room. When she arrived at her suite, she slammed the door in his face, wanting to be alone.

A/N Well that's it for tonight and when I update tomorrow, I'll be a whole year older! Yeah, it's my birthday! Whoop! As Takuma Ichijo said, "I'm a big girl now!" anyways, See ya next time! 


	10. A Pureblood's Place

A/N Don't own Vampire Knight.

Sara was rather listless the day after. The tried to do the homework, which the new teacher, Mr Yagari, had given her. However, she just couldn't stop thinking about how Zero was suffering. She had given her blood to him the night before, so his thirst would have been sated, at least for the moment.

But she sensed something was wrong. In the pit of her stomach, she had that feeling of worry which she couldn't get rid of. She rushed to get dressed and opened the French windows. Now, she'd never tried this in her life, but she heard that vampires could jump from high places and not break any bones. She threw herself off the balcony after plucking up all her courage to do so. Surprisingly, to her anyway, she landed gracefully on her feet. She felt a little dizzy and stumbled back but otherwise all right. She crept away, careful not to get noticed by any of the Night Class. She ran towards the gate separating the Moon Dorm from the rest of the school. She pushed the gate open and ran towards the school. She could feel that something was wrong and she was going to find out. She followed Zero's scent and found that he was still in the Chairman's lodgings. She opened the door, walking straight through, knowing that the Chairman was in school. Zero's scent was soon joined by Yuuki's scent and her new teacher Mr Yagari's scent. "What's he doing here?" Sara whispered.

She crept upstairs and heard a deafening gun shot. She rushed the rest of the way. She burst into Zero's room. "Yagari-sensei, what have you-" she breathed a sigh of relief when Zero was holding the gun away from him. Yagari turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here, Awayuki?" he said gruffly. Sara glared at him and then at Yuuki.

"Why were you pointing a gun at Zero? What has he done?" Sara asked coldly.

"He has given in to his vampiric nature and drank someone's blood to heal his injured shoulder." Yagari explained. Sara glared at him.

"That someone was me." Sara growled. "I did it because my blood will help push back the shadows of madness and delay him becoming a Level E." Sara walked towards Zero, crouched down beside him and stroked his cheek gently. "Are you all right, Zero?" she asked. Zero looked up at Sara. He said nothing. Sara nodded and stood up straight. She then turned to Yagari, "If you dare try to harm him again, Yagari-sensei, you'll have me to contend with." Sara said coolly.

She stormed out, not uttering another word. Her walk back to the Moon Dorm was surprisingly quick as she hadn't registered how much time had passed. She opened the huge, heavy doors and stepped inside the echoing parlour. It was always so silent during the day, mainly because everyone was asleep. Well...not everyone. "Where have you been?" Kaname said out of nowhere. Sara looked up and saw Kaname sauntering down the stairs. Himeno held her breath, but prepared herself for a good scolding.

"Kaname..." she whispered.

"You know that it is against the rules to go outside of the dorm at this time of the day. So, I will ask again, where have you been?" Kaname asked. Sara held her head high, confidently holding his gaze.

"I went to see how Zero was doing. The Yagari fellow nearly shot him. But, he's doing fine." Sara walked upto Kaname. "Why are you bothered that I am helping this boy? He obviously needs our help."

"He is a Level D. He could turn into a Level E at any time. He could seriously hurt you...and I don't think I could bare that." Kaname tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. Sara looked up at him curiously, wondering what the young man was going to do next.

He leaned down and kissed her fore head. "Kaname...what are you doing?" she gasped. Kaname leaned back and whispered into her ear. "You're a pureblood princess and you should never be tainted by the likes of him." He pulled away, "I'm simply trying to protect you, Sara...you are too nice for your own good and that will lead you into trouble one day."

"Kaname, i'm not a child."

"I didn't say that." Kaname said. "Sara, you must understand and remember your role as a pureblood vampire princess."

"I do remember and understand my place, Kaname. I have it drilled into me everyday. I have never once forgotten." Sara said firmly. "You do not have to constantly remind me."

They were both silent for sometime. Sara held Kaname's quiet gaze for sometime, hoping that her fear of him wouldn't shine through.

She decided that, in that moment, Kaname was the very definition of the two words: power and vampiric beauty. She also knew that he was all powerful, however, she knew that this made him incredibly lonely. He'd lost so much. Like her, he'd lost his parents to a murderous vampire.

"Kaname," Sara said, walking closer to him and breaking the silence, "We, as orphaned vampires, should be able to relate to the likes of Zero. He lost his family! The poor boy's been traumatised and on top of that has been turned into a vampire, a constant reminder of what killed his family. Vampires such as the vampire who killed Zero's family give us a vampires a bad name. Don't you agree?"

Kaname sighed silently. He gently stroked her cheek and Sara put a hand over his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You can be so tender sometimes...behind that cold, pureblood exterior...I know that there's a warm, considerate young man. If only you showed it more." Sara whispered. "Anyway, I'm going to take a nap. Good day." she removed his hand from her cheek and kissed the back of it, stroking it with her thumbs at the same time. She then dropped it and walk away, not giving him a backwards glance.

That night, Sara woke up for lessons and gathered up her books. She walked downstairs to the parlour. Takuma looked up at her. "Are you in a better mood tonight, Sara-sama?" Takuma asked. Sara looked up at him.

"Yes, my mood has much improved. However, I still stand by what I said."

She gave him a cold look when he tried to say something. Sara had become feared and respected person in the Moon Dorm. Yes, they saw her has a friend but also carried out a few of the duties that even Takuma and Kaname were meant to carry out, such as instilling discipline. Being such an asset to the dorm helped her take her mind off the death of her parents. She loved to feel useful now that she was free of her parents' control.

She glanced at her Mayumi who was socialising with a few of the Night Class boys. Being a maidservant, she was aloud to be involved with boys, but Sara decided to let it pass.

When they got to class, the teacher hadn't arrived, leaving them to their own devices. Sara nibbled on some pocky, which had been given to her by Rima. They had become quite good friends over the time she had been attending the school on the understanding that they didn't interfere with each other too much. Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice drew them out of their boredom. "Shouldn't class have started already?" A girl was sitting on the teacher's desk, swinging her legs. She was incredibly beautiful, with lavender hair and matching eyes.

"Who the hell...are you?" Aidou managed to say. The girl glanced at him and leapt nimbly from the teacher's desk and over to Aidou and cupped his frightened face.

"'What the hell...?' you say?" The girl mimicked, "What makes you that you can talk to me like that, boy?"

Aidou was absolutely terrified. Sara walked forward. "I think would be wise to introduce yourself first." Sara said coldly. The girl looked up at her and leapt over to Sara and Kaname.

"Wow, two purebloods! I cannot believe it! I've met two purebloods!" The girl squealed. Everyone in the Night Class was on their guard, wondering if the girl would overstep her boundaries.

"And your name is?" Sara asked. The girl stood back.

"My name is Maria Kurenai, my lady. Nice to meet you!" she took Sara's hand and muzzled it, making everyone in the Night Class on edge. Maria sensed this and dropped Sara's hand. "It appears that I have made everyone uncomfortable. I think that I will go back and let everyone calm down. Bye!" she pranced out of the room, leaving everyone speechless. Sara sat down, wondering if that had been a horrible dream. Takuma knelt beside her and placed a hand on her knee.

"Are you all right, Sara-sama?" He asked gently. Sara nodded silently.

"Of cause, Ichijo. I'm fine." she smiled slightly. She looked up and noticed that Aidou had vanished. "Where's Aidou?" Sara asked. Everbody looked around to see that Aidou had indeed vanished. But before anyone could go and look for him, a teacher walked in and told them all to sit down. Sara rested her chin on her palm, bored of the lesson already. She only hoped that Aidou would be careful and bot get him self into any trouble. 


	11. Wondering

A/N Don't own Vampire Knight

When Sara and the rest of the Night Class returned to the Moon Dorm, Sara was called into Kaname's office. Maria, the new girl, was standing in front of Kaname's desk. Takuma was leaning casually against the wall with his arms folded and Kaname was sitting behind his desk. "You called, Kaname?" Sara said. Kaname looked up at her and nodded.

"I did indeed, Sara, please do come in." Sara nodded and walked in. "Apparently, our new addition to the Moon Dorm is feeling too uneasy to stay in here in this Dorm." Kaname explained. Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she asked. Kaname nodded. Maria then spoke up.

"I have a very weak constitution, Sara-sama. I'm afraid that the other vampires in this magnificent dorm will try and take adavantage of that fact." Maria explained. Sara glanced at Kaname, wondering what he was going to do. "If I may, Kaname-sama, Sara-sama, I would like to stay in the abandoned dorm just across the way...if that's okay...?" Maria asked, eyes cast down. Kaname thought for a moment, considering his decision. The three other vampires in the room waited for him to respond.

"Kaname, you cannot seriously consider this? She cannot be left on her own with no supervision." Takuma said. Kaname raised his eyebrows.

"You're quite right, Takuma, but we cannot have her uncomfortable. I'm sure that you'll behave yourself, won't you, Kurenai-san?" Kaname said. Maria nodded quickly.

"Oh yes, Kaname-sama, I will!" Maria said desperately. "I promise." her eyes were pleading. Sara gave Kaname a pleading look.

"Kaname, the decision should be easy. It should be yes." Sara smiled at Kaname. Kaname gave her an unreadable look.

"Fine, but I will send someone to check up on you every so often." Kaname said. Maria's face lit up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed. She threw herself into Sara's arms and then pranced out of the room. Sara's mouth had dropped.

"Well...she's certainly...something..." Sara whispered. Takuma looked up at her and nodded.

"Was it wise, Kaname, to let her live alone?" Takuma asked. "Has she even been briefed on the rules of the school yet?"

"Relax, Ichijo, I know what I'm doing." Kaname replied. Sara and Takuma looked at each other worriedly. Kaname sat down behind his desk. "Now, Ichijo, please escort Sara back to her room. I'm sure she's tired." Kaname commanded. Sara raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sleepy actually, but if you want to get rid of me that much..." Sara shrugged, "...then I must go." Sara smirked softly before walking away with Takuma. While walking down the corridor to Sara's room, Sara looked up at the straight backed, blond haired young man and decided to ask him something.

"Ichijo, may I ask you something?" Sara asked. Takuma, quite startled, stopped walking. Sara stopped too and turned to face him. "Well?" she prompted.

"I think that you're a very nice girl and you're strong too. However, you wear a mask as well and hide behind your pureblood status to give you support." he said quietly. Sara nodded.

"Thank you, Ichijo...that's the first honest answer I have ever had off anyone. Thank you." Sara replied.

"Well, you asked me and I answered honestly." Takuma smiled. Sara nodded. She felt like a coward when he said that she hid behind her pureblood status. But it was true. She was a coward and always wanting other people to put her out of her misery.

"Yes, you did and I am grateful." Sara smiled, "Thank you." Takuma smiled back at her. "You're such a good friend, Ichijo."

Sara hugged him briefly around the middle and then skipped away happily. Takuma sighed and followed Sara to her room.

The next night, Maria, even after only being there a few hours, was starting to get on everyone's nerves. Her sweet, girly attitude to everyone made their spine shiver and not in a pleasant way. Sara, trying not to cause a conflict, stayed away from the girl, knowing that she would probably kill her. Maybe it was a good idea for Maria to stay in the abandoned dorm.

Aidou, being easily bored and a little careless, started saying how much he wanted blood, especially Yuuki's blood in a hushed voice to Kain. However, purebloods in the room heard him. Kaname looked like he was about to kill him and Sara had an amused smirk plastered all over her face. She placed a hand on his and whispered,

"Let me handle it, Kaname." She stood up and sauntered over to Aidou. "Aidou..." she said quietly. Aidou jumped and turned around. Sara slapped him, leaving a red mark across his handsome features and an echo that filled the whole room.

"Sara-sama...?" his voice full of hurt, however, Sara remained unmoved.

"You know the rules, Aidou. That topic of conversation is band here at the school. God, I'm new here and I know that it is against the rules." Sara said with her hands on her hips. Aidou nodded in shame.

"Yes, Sara-sama, it was foolish of me. Please, forgive me." Aidou said apologetically. Sara sighed and nodded.

"All right, Aidou, you're forgiven." Sara stroked his stinging cheek soothingly before turning on her heal and walking back to her seat. Aidou dropped back in his seat feeling quite embarrassed. He looked up and saw Maria smirking at him. He glared at her and Maria turned back around, giggling.

"There's something wrong with that girl." Aidou mumbled, referring to Maria. Kain nodded silently.

While everyone was silently working, Sara turned her head and jumped a little when she saw Zero staring at Maria through the window. This made her frown. Was he like this with every new vampiric student who stepped foot in the school or was it something deeper? She turned back to her work, hoping to take her mind off the current situation. Takuma, who was sitting next to Sara, turned to her and looking at her curiously.

"Are you feeling all right, Sara-sama?" he asked. Sara looked up at him.

"I'm feeling quite well, Ichijo..." She said simply. "...just fine..."

Well that's all for now. REVIEW! 


	12. Reluctance and Collaboration

A/N Don't own Vampire Knight.

Sara felt almost guilty for slapping Aidou. But she felt that it was necessary to make an example of him so that Yuuki and maybe the rest of the Day Class would be safe. After all, the humans had no idea that vampires existed.

As Sara's body primary bodyguard, Takuma spent a lot time with her. He found that she could be extremely childlike and innocent. She was a child force to grow up too quickly, a child bred to be queen. But some of her childlike qualities weren't all good. She could be as stubborn as a mule (whether that was a good or a bad thing I'll leave that upto you), she would throw a small tantrums if she wasn't allowed her own way, slamming doors and so on and so forth. Takuma had to deal with this often but her rage and temper tantrums were quite easy to overcome. However, these bad traits made her more endearing in his eyes. Generally, Sara was rather quiet, gentle and queen-like but sometimes let herself vent her frustration, anger and sadness. To Takuma, this was perfectly understandable.

This was all done in private of cause. In public, she had to be the picture of perfection and help Kaname and Takuma with the running of the Night Class and the Moon Dorm.

Sara felt something extremely strange from Maria. She didn't know what, but she could feel it. She had to talk to Zero, as he seemed more suspicious of her. While they were walking to school, Sara saw Maria smirk when Zero glared at her. Sara would never smirk at Zero. Sara was scared of him in some ways. She supposed it was because of that gun he always carried around with him. She felt pitiful that she, a pureblood vampire princess, was scared of a Level D vampire.

Sara decided to enlist the help of Aidou to help her. He was a little doubtful of her plan, but was nevertheless eager to help her after some convincing. Aidou was also eager to regain her favour after she'd slapped him and this would be his chance.

They sneaked out of the Moon Dorm but regretted the time of day as it was 12 o'clock in the afternoon and the sun was at it's highest and hottest. Sara rushed back for a parasol to guard her delicate, fair skin.

"We have to be in and out, Sara-sama. If Kaname-sama finds out we were out here and what we were doing, we'll be in a lot of trouble." Aidou whispered. Sara turned her head to smirk at him softly.

"No, Aidou, it will be YOU who will be in trouble, not me." she said in an amused tone. Aidou rolled his eyes.

They walked around the more sheltered parts of the grounds, trying not to attract too much attention. However, they heard a commotion coming from the Day Class. Sara and Aidou looked up to see what was going on. To Sara's horror, Maria was prancing around campus with Takuma running after her.

Sara and Aidou used the distraction to their advantage and they slipped away. They desperately searched for Zero's silver hair. Sara had assumed that this would be easy, but she couldn't have been more wrong. With all the other Day Class students swarming about the campus, he was definitely hard to spot.

Until she saw Yuuki.

Zero was with her.

"Aidou, I want you to distract the Day Class girls." Sara instructed.

"How?" Aidou asked. Sara gave him an exasperated look.

"Well, I don't know. Use the brain you were born with." she gave him a shove and pushed him into the "lion's den" a.k.a the Day Class. Aidou regained his composure and his face settled into an arrogant, sexy smirk. He strutted over to Yuuki, while Sara crept around the mob of fan girls that was starting to form.

"Yuuki-chan! Good Afternoon!" he wrapped his arms around a very startled Yuuki. Sara smirked at him.

"That clever bastard..." Sara thought. She walked up behind Zero, reached up and tapped him on the shoulder. Zero spun around and glared down at her angrily.

"What do you want Awayuki?" Zero asked gruffly. Sara recoiled a little at the gesture.

"Look, Zero, I need to speak to you about something...very important. Will you come with me somewhere more private?" Sara asked timidly. Zero was silent for a moment.

"Fine...I was kind of wanting to talk to you myself." Zero mumbled. Sara nodded and stepped aside to catch Aidou's eye. When Aidou looked up and saw Sara signaling to him, he let go of an indignant Yuuki. Zero handed his text books to Yuuki. "Take care of my books, Yuuki. I won't be long."

Yuuki looked worried but nodded. "Don't get into any fights, you three!" she shouted after them. Sara waved and nodded. They walked up to the roof and stood for a long time, wondering who should talk first.

But it was Sara who spoke first. "Zero, the reason I asked to see you was because...I wanted to know anything about Maria Kurenai? I always see you glaring at her and keeping watch on her through the window of our classroom."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you the same question. I wanted to know if you knew if Maria is related to...THAT woman?" Zero asked. Sara glanced at Aidou and then back at Zero.

"THAT woman?" Sara asked.

"Shizuka...Hiou..." Zero growled. Sara raised her eyebrows.

"Refering to a pureblood with out an honorific is insolent!" Aidou hissed. Sara gripped his arm to calm him down.

"Zero...from what I have read, the Kurenai and the Hiou lines were once very closely connected. That of cause would make Maria a distant relative of Shizuka Hiou." Sara explained.

"But that doesn't explain why she's here." Zero growled.

"No, you're right. It doesn't." Sara agreed, "But that is what we have to find out." Sara fell silent for a moment and looked up at Aidou, "Aidou, would you give me a moment with Zero? I need to speak with him alone."

Aidou looked affronted and was about to protest when Sara gave him a pleading look. "Please...?"

"Fine. I'll be there if you need me." he gave a warning glare to Zero and then walked away. Once, Aidou was out of earshot, Sara broke the silence.

"How have you been coping with your bouts of blood lust?" Sara asked. Zero looked up at her.

"It's none of your damn business." Zero growled.

"Oh, yes it is, Zero. You drank from me, you made it my business." Sara stormed away, angry with him. But before she left him alone, she turned around. "Oh, by the way, if you do have a connection with Maria, you'll know."

"How?" Zero asked.

"Because, you have a blood bond with her." Sara said before leaving. Zero looked up at the window behind him and saw Maria smirking down at him.

Maria chuckled and walked away. She giggled like a little girl. "Oh, this is so much fun!" Maria squealed. "But that interfering pureblood princess will cause trouble for me. I'd better be careful." she smiled. She turned around and Tamaki, Sara's ex-fiancé, stood before her. "Who are you?" she squealed.

"I'm Tamaki Tanigawa and I could help you get what you want. I was the fiancé of Sara Awayuki, the little pureblood princess who resides here at this school. I want her dead and it seems that she is an obstacle to your plans."

"Not that much of an obstacle. She's a weak girl and no match for me. Zero Kiryuu is and will be my servant." Maria hissed. "But, if Sara does prove to be a problem, I'll let you see to her."

"Perfect...I think we'll make a good team." Tamaki smirked.

"Yes...we will."

REVIEW! 


	13. Strange Compliments

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight. Also, people have asked me whether this is a KanamexOC or a TakumaxOC story. You'll just have to wait and see. Enjoy!

Sara wasn't looking forward to the ball. She just wasn't in the right frame of mind for it and was not interested in such frivolities after such an event as her parents' deaths had occurred. However, she was expected to go as a pureblood vampire to control the lesser vampires. She simply saw it as a duty.

Sara lounged in her room, during her free time, on her sofa, reading a book, with her feet up on the sofa. She liked reading. It was an escape to other worlds and forget the one she was truly in. A knock on the door interrupted her fantasies. She placed the book gently on her lap and called out, "Enter." she said in her regal voice. It was Kaname who stepped inside. Sara smiled at him gently. "Kaname, what can I do for you?" Sara asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing and to talk about the ball." Kaname said in a firm voice. Sara looked up at him.

"Oh? Well, I'm in perfect health and as for the ball...I don't know." she looked away from Kaname and decided to simply stare at the book's front cover, which sat on her lap.

Kaname sighed. "I wanted to know who you were going with to the ball. Is there anyone?" Kaname asked. Sara looked back up at him again.

"I don't even know if I am going yet, Kaname." Sara said. Kaname raised his eyebrows.

"We cannot leave you alone here. You have proved that you are not even capable of defending yourself. You are far too nice for your own good, Sara, far too nice for a creature such as yourself." Kaname explained.

Sara glare at him. "You still think of me as weak?"

"Yes, I do, Sara, because you haven't proved to me that you're not." Kaname said firmly.

Sara looked back down at her book. She struggled to hold back her tears. But she knew that he was right. "So? Who are you going to the ball with?" Kaname asked. Sara shrugged slightly.

"Well, I don't know. I'll probably ask Ichijo or Aidou, providing that they don't already have partners already. What about you? Do you have a partner?" Sara asked.

"Actually, I was going to ask you if you would dance a few of the dances with me..would do me that honour?" Kaname asked, bowing and holding out his hand. Sara stared at him with wide eyes.

"You'd want to...go with me?" Sara asked hesitantly. Kaname looked up at her and nodded.

"Yes, of course I do. I probably won't dance with you all night, giving us both the chance to mingle and I'm sure you would like to dance with Ichijo, wouldn't you?" Kaname said with a slight smirk. Sara glared at him fiercely.

"There is NOTHING going on between Ichijo and I." Sara growled. Kaname smirked back at her.

"There's nothing going YET." Kaname said. Sara looked like she was about to kill him.

"I'm in no frame of mind for a relationship of that sought. Ichijo is a nice boy, however, I don't think that he is interested in me that way either, Kaname. He only sees me as a burden which he must constantly protect." Sara said resentfully. "Besides, I'm a pureblood and he's aristocrat. It would never work." she said aloofly. Kaname gave her a sad look. He had a small liking for the girl and admired the fact that she was a kind soul despite what she was. Maybe a little too kind, but he knew that she would learn that it takes more than a kind heart in their society to get on in the world and get where you want to be. However, he didn't want her to be too tainted by the world. Her innocence was something to be protected and prized.

"Do you truly think that? Ichijo is nearly as powerful as me."

"That's not the point, Kaname. The point is that...there would be too many obstacles to overcome. I'm surprised that you, of all people, would be encouraging such a relationship. I would've thought that as a pureblood prince, you'd want me to be your fiancée. However, I'm quietly surprised and somewhat pleased. I'm in no mood to be wooed."

"I didn't have that in mind, my dear. Although, I think that you're an exceptionally captivating young woman." Kaname said kindly. Sara scoffed.

"Captivating? That's one I've never heard before. I've had everything else such as beautiful, intellegent, wise and every other cliche compliment under the sun, but, captivating? You must be blind and as well as stupid." Sara said disinterestedly. Kaname shrugged.

"I'm not flattering you, Sara, if that's what you think."

Sara heaved a sigh. "All right." she said blankly.

"I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock tonight then?" Kaname said, closing the conversation. Sara looked up at him and nodded.

"Do as you wish. I will be ready by then." Sara said, standing up. "I'll have a shower and get ready," she glanced at the clock, "and I have three hours to get ready. So you had better get out while I get ready." she said before giving Kaname a slight push. Kaname smirked and nodded, getting the message.

"I will see you later." Kaname chuckled before walking out, closing the door behind him. Sara turned back slightly to face the door. She smiled slightly. She was convinced that Takuma only saw her as a burden to bear not as someone who he could fall in love with. She sighed. Kaname was also kind to her, in his own way; constantly reminding of her place as a pureblood and scolding her if she showed any forms of weakness, such as being kind and not being aloof enough. Well, she tried to heed his advice, but that is easier said than done when she hadn't experienced much of the world to do so. Even though her parents were hardly there, they had a big influence on her education. This meant that they taught her to be kind to everyone, even the lesser vampires. They said that is how you earn the peoples' respect. She smiled gently as the thought of parents formed in her mind. She then picked up everything she needed for the bathroom and proceeded to get ready.

Later that evening, once ready, Sara patiently waited for Kaname to come and collect her. Her ball dress was made of dark blue silk. It was sleeveless leaving her arms and shoulders bare. It was fitted around the waist and the skirt had an under skirt on so that I stood out slightly, making it look like a proper ball dress. She wore long white gloves, blue stilettos and around her neck was a freshwater pearl necklace. She wore this dress to bring out the blue in her own eyes and it worked very well.

When Kaname walked in, his eyes widened considerably. "Well, Sara, you have certainly outdone yourself. You look wonderful." Kaname complimented. Sara smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Kaname. You don't look too bad yourself." Sara replied. Kaname smiled and offered his arm to her.

"Shall we go?" Kaname asked. Sara nodded and placed her arm in his.

"Let's go." they walked out and down to the dance hall which was on the other side of the school's campus. She saw Zero standing outside the door. She smiled at him, but didn't receive one in return. She shrugged and carried on walking inside. Sara was pleasantly surprised by everything that was going on. Kaname led her onto the dancefloor where everyone was dancing. Kaname led her across the dancefloor, loosing himself to the music. Sara felt safe while dancing with him.

"Kaname, you're a wonderful dancer. Where did you learn to dance like this?" Sara asked. Kaname smiled lightly.

"Unlike you, this isn't my first party or soirée." Kaname said. Sara nodded in understanding.

"I know, you don't have to rub it in." Sara said jokingly. Kaname smiled down at her. They danced a few moments more before the dance ended. Sara saw him glance at Yuuki. "Go and dance with her, Kaname. I know you want to." Sara said. Kaname looked back at Sara.

"What?" Kaname asked, confused. Sara rolled her eyes.

"Don't act so confused, Kaname. I know that it is she who you really want to dance with." Sara said. Kaname kissed her hand, smiled and walked over to Yuuki. Sara sighed. She saw Takuma walking towards her and she smiled at him thankfully.

"Did Kaname really just leave you like that?" Takuma asked.

"Don't worry, Ichijo. I told him to. He was making cow-eyes at Yuuki, I didn't want to keep him where he didn't want to be." Sara explained. Takuma smiled.

"How selfless of you..." Takuma mused. Sara chuckled.

"Would you like to dance with me, Ichijo?" Sara asked. Takuma smiled and nodded. He pulled her to him and danced slowly to the music.

"You look lovely tonight, by the way." Takuma said kindly. Sara smiled up at him.

"Thank you." Sara whispered. Takuma spun her around and brought her close again. Sara's cheeks tinted pink, although she tried to hide it and blame it on the initial temperature of the room."It's quite hot in this room, isn't it?" Sara said idly. Takuma gave her a surprised look.

"Do you really think so? I'm more clothed than you and I'm not hot." referring to the fact that he had his full school uniform on and that Sara had a sleeveless ball dress on.

"Well, don't know then." Sara said quietly. Takuma smiled, amused by her embarresment.

"You're cute, you know that?" Takuma whispered. Sara cocked her head to the side.

"Cute? Well, that's new...first called 'captivating' by Kaname and now 'cute' by you. It's been quite an eventful day."

Takuma raised his eyebrows. "Well, I cannot lie. You are cute." Takuma replied. Sara smiled at him.

"Thank you."

REVIEW! 


	14. Broken Trust

A/N Don't own Vampire Knight.

Sara and Takuma danced the next few dances, with Takuma turning down all his fangirls' offers. Sara was somewhat glad that he did because she truly loved his company. He was a happy influence on her. He was so gentle and caring. It made her happy to have a friend like him.

"Ichijo, are you my friend? You are, aren't you?" Sara asked. Takuma cocked his head to the side.

"Of cause I am, Sara-sama. Why do you think otherwise? Have I done something to offend you?" Takuma asked, a little flustered. Sara gave him a reassuring smile.

"No, of cause you haven't. I just want some reassurance is all. I've only ever had one friend and she's dancing with Aidou right now." Sara and Takuma glanced over at Mayumi, who was indeed dancing with Aidou. Takuma smiled.

"Of cause I'm your friend and always shall be." he bent over and kissed her forehead. Sara stared at him with wide eyes.

"I-I-Ichijo? What are you doing?" she spluttered. Takuma gave her a cheeky smile.

"Nothing, my lady, I only gave you a kiss on the forehead." he said with mock innocence. Sara shook her head in amusement.

"You certainly have a way with words, Ichijo."

"Please, call me Takuma. If we're friends, I think that you should have that privilege." Takuma smiled. Sara opened her mouth in surprise.

"Do you mean that?" Sara asked happily. Takuma nodded. "All right." Sara whispered. She sobered up when she saw Kaname walking out of the dancehall. Her expression became serious. She looked at the window panes in the French windows and saw that they had severely cracked. She pulled away from Takuma. "I'm sorry, Takuma. I have some business to attend to." she left Takuma to follow Kaname out. She kept to the shadows as not to be spotted and stay out of the breeze so that her scent wasn't carried by it. Although, she knew that he probably knew that she was there. Then, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She nearly screamed in fright. A hand went around her mouth and she was pulled against a firm chest. She pulled the hand away from her mouth and glared up at the person angrily. But her expression softened when she saw that it was Aidou.

"Aidou, what are you doing? You nearly blew my cover!" she said in a furious whisper. Aidou rolled his eyes.

"Doing the same thing as you apparently. I don't know what Kaname-sama is up to, but I don't like it and I want to find out."

"I think that you have a right to be suspicious, Aidou. That's why I'm following him too." Sara agreed. They crept from behind the tree and walked in the direction of Kaname's scent. The scent led them to the abandoned dorm on the other side of campus and that was where Maria resided. Sara gripped Aidou's hand, subsequently revealing her fear. Aidou couldn't help but squeeze back in comfort and encouragement. They walked towards the dorm, but Sara's blood ran cold when she saw the person who she least wanted to see: Tamaki.

"Ah, Sara, what an unpleasant surprise." he smirked evilly. Sara steeled herself and held her head high.

"'Unpleasant' is certainly the key word," Sara hissed, "What do you want and what are you doing here?" she glared at him intensely. Tamaki chuckled, not fazed by her intense glare.

"Do you really think that you can scare me with a scowl? You really are a pathetic little girl." Tamaki sneered. Sara visibly tensed. Aidou glared at him.

"With all due respect, Princess Sara is not a pathetic little girl. She's a strong, independent young woman." Aidou said confidently. Tamaki laughed sardonically.

"Who asked you for your opinion?" he lifted one of his hands and blasted Aidou back, knocking him out against a tree. Sara screamed in shock.

"Don't you dare hurt him! He's done nothing to hurt you!" Sara shouted. "Besides, where's Kaname?"

"Oh, he's in there. Don't worry. It's not him I've come for. I've come for you. I will have my revenge on the Awayuki family and I will have you dead." Tamaki snarled. Sara backed away a little, but she could feel that the anger was starting rise with in her. Her eyes glowed red and all the water in the air and everywhere froze due to her rising power levels. The ice turned into icy shards and they all aimed at Tamaki. Then, they were all sent hurtling towards Tamaki. He dived out of the way and Sara ran towards the door. She quickly slammed the door shut, locking it using her powers.

"That should hold him..." she muttered. She then sped up the central staircase. When she ran onto the landing, she kicked off her stilettos so that she could run faster. However, she was stopped dead by the scent of blood. It was a pureblood's blood, but it wasn't Kaname's blood. She walked slowly down the silent corridor, following her nose.

Meanwhile, Aidou was recovering from his collision with the tree. He rubbed the back of his head and then heard people calling his name. He turned around and saw Takuma and Kain running towards him.

"Kain, Ichijo! Where the hell have you two been? Sara's gone into the abandoned dorm alone and I was knocked out by her psycho of a fiancée!" Aidou cried. Takuma's mouth dropped in horror.

"You mean she's in there alone? Aidou, you should've done more!" Takuma said angrily. Aidou gave him a look if disbelief.

"What do you mean by that? I was knocked out!" Aidou said angrily. Kain rolled his eyes.

"Hey. While you two are bickering, Sara-sama could be in serious danger." Kain growled. Takuma and Aidou instantly stopped their bickering.

"Yes, you're right. Of cause you are." Takuma said firmly. "Where's Tanigawa?"

"He's disappeared by the looks of things." Aidou said observantly. "Well, should we go after her?" the two other boys nodded and tab towards the dorm.

While this was happening, Sara was still following scent of blood, searching every room. She tried to suppress her own blood lust as she did so. She searched until she came to the last room she found. The door was slightly open and the smell of blood was at it's strongest and most pungent. She crept towards the door and peeked through the crack in the door. She fell back in shock. Kaname had his hand sticking out of Shizuka Hiou's chest. He then ripped out her still beating heart. Sara let out a sob as she witnessed this. Kaname heard her and turned to her. "Sara..." Sara walked into the room and let her tears free fall down her pale cheeks.

"You killed her...you monster..." she said in disgust. Kaname glared at her.

"You're calling ME a monster?" he asked in a furious whisper. He reached out to her but she recoiled from his touch.

"Don't touch me with your tainted hands, monster." she turned on her heal and ran as fast she could back down the long corridor. When she arrived at the staircase, she ran down them, jumping down two at a time. The front doors swung open as she reached the bottom and Ichijo, Kain and Aidou stood there. Sara ran straight into Aidou's arms, nearly knocking him over.

"Sara-sama, what happened?" he asked urgently, but she had already fainted. Aidou positioned her into the bridal position. Takuma walked upto him and took her off him.

"I'll take her back to the Moon Dorm. Find out what the source of the blood is. I'm guessing that Sara knows something though." Takuma gazed at her pained face. He nodded to an unasked question. "Well, go on, you two. I'll see you later." he said before walking out of the dorm. He walked as fast as he could towards the Moon Dorm. It was eerily silent on his walk back and the ball had ended not so long before. He walked inside the Moon Dorm when he got there and walked to her room. He opened the door and slipped inside. He lay her on the bed gently.

Takuma jumped when he heard Kaname enter the room. "I'll stay with her, Ichijo." Kaname said quietly. Takuma nodded.

"Yes, Kaname." he said before walking out. Kaname sat down on the bed. Sara's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes focused on him and she stayed silent for a long time while she gathered her thoughts.

"You killed her, didn't you?" he said hoarsely. Kaname turned his head. He tried to reach out to her but she recoiled from his touch. "Don't touch me with the hands you used to murder her." she snarled. Kaname frowned.

"If I had kept her alive, she would have killed everyone I hold dear, including you. I drank her blood to make myself stronger to protect everyone." he placed his hand over her's. She looked like she was struggling to make the decision of whether to keep her hand there or pull it away. She gazed into his eyes.

"I won't say anything." she whispered. "I know that you have to make sacrifices, but that was a large sacrifice that you made...but it has changed things between us. I don't trust you...not anymore. You're not who I thought you were." Sara turned her head away from him and gazed at the moon. Kaname gazed at her with saddened eyes.

"If that's how you feel...then I'll go." Kaname whispered. Sara turned her head back and bit her lip.

"Kaname, wait..." she grabbed his arm but then let go, "Nevermind..." Sara tucked her knees under her chin, hugging her legs. Kaname shook his head and walked away. Sara watched his back as he walked out. Her eyes filled with fresh tears and wiped her tears away before anyone could see them.

Kaname closed the door behind him. He kicked himself mentally. Why had he been so careless as to let her see him murder Shizuka Hiou? He'd ruined any chances of them having a relationship. Or did he? He'd have to wait and see.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was still sore after his defeat. Now that Shizuka was dead, he had hardly any allies. Sara would still be protected by the Night Class and Kaname, so he couldn't attack until he'd gathered an army. Although, there was another pureblood who he could contact, by the name of Sara Shirabuki. She hated Kaname as much as he hated Sara Awayuki. Maybe he had his chance after all.

REVIEW! 


	15. Struggle

A/N Don't own vampire knight.

Sara didn't come out of her room for days. Her emotions were running high and she didn't want the lesser vampires to see her confusion. She didn't know what to do. Should she have told everyone? No. She kept telling herself that Kaname was a good person and that he must have had a good reason to do what he did. She decided to keep out of it and not say anymore about it. However, it changed things with their relationship. She'd called him a monster, when he was only trying to protect her and the academy. However, the incident had instilled a fear of him into her and let her know how powerful Kaname truly was. She hoped that, maybe, she could repair her relationship with him, maybe one day.

The week after, Sara decided to go back to school. She had heard that Zero had been in solitary confinement for a few days during the time she had been refusing to go to school. Nobody would tell her why, not even Zero when she saw him again. She supposed that It was understandable, but it didn't stop her from being curious.

The day she returned to school was tense. She didn't know that if she could face Kaname. She walked into the parlour, ready to go and the room went deathly silent. Kaname gave her a saddened look. Sara gazed at him with an unreadable expression. The aristocrats could feel the tension. Sara turned her head away. She reached out for Takuma's hand and grasped it. Takuma looked up curiously at Kaname, but Kaname avoided his gaze. Sara walked towards the door with Takuma in tow. She could feel Kaname's eyes on her. Something told her that she should forgive him, but not yet. She was numb and deaf to the fangirls' screams and shouts for their attention. Takuma had to guide her through because she'd get lost in thought and stop walking.

"Are you feeling all right, Sara-sama?" Takuma asked. Sara snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him.

"Yes, of cause, Ichi-...Takuma..." Sara smiled, albeit a little fake. Takuma smiled at the use of his first name but he knew that her mind was on other things. He led her through the crowd. Takuma turned his head to see Kaname and Zero staring at each other. He noted the look of wanting to kill each other in their eyes. He quickly removed Sara from the throng of Day Class girls. Sara gripped Takuma's hand as tightly as she could, not wanting to lose him.

"Takuma, don't let go." she whispered. Once out of the mob, Takuma and Sara walked into the safety of the school building.

"Are you feeling all right, Sara-sama?" Takuma asked. Sara nodded silently.

"Yes, Takuma. I'm feeling quite well." she said, devoid of any emotion. Takuma frowned slightly, not sure if she was telling the truth or not. Sara could feel his uncertainty. "I assure you, Takuma. I'm fine." she smiled. Takuma gave her a slight look of disbelief.

"All right." he sighed, "But please tell me if there's anything wrong." Takuma begged. Sara nodded. "There's no need to worry." She turned her head to see Kaname walking towards her. Kaname looked up to meet her worried blue eyes. Kaname walked past her, not saying anything. Ruka and Mayumi walked up to Sara. Ruka linked her.

"Do you know what's happened with Kaname-sama, Sara-sama?" Ruka asked. Sara gazed at her for a moment, not knowing what to say. She was tempted to uncover the truth, but something stopped her. She looked up at Kaname who had stopped to see what was going on. She turned back to Ruka and Mayumi. She thought carefully.

"Er...I suppose...he's just in a mood because...he hates Zero and can't see his beloved Yuuki." Sara said with an amused smile. Ruka and Mayumi looked up at Kaname and burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Is that really all it is? Wow, Kaname-sama." Mayumi said, bent double, struggling to breath from laughing. Kaname looked thoroughly unamused. Sara smirked at him lightly, a sentiment which he did not return.

"Shall we get going? Sensei won't be happy with us if we're late." Sara said, walking swiftly past Kaname. Kaname followed, as did the rest of the Night Class.

Once in class, nobody was surprised to see that the teacher was not there. They took to their seats and some sat on the window sills and anywhere where it was possible. Sara sat next to Takuma, ignoring Kaname's occasional sad glances. But then, Kaname stood up, startling everyone. Takuma stood up. "What's wrong, Kaname?" Takuma asked. Kaname looked at him for a moment.

"To do what I must." he walked out of the room rather quickly. Sara noted that it was the quickest she had ever seen him move. She stood up and followed him out. The Night Class followed suit.

As Sara caught up with Kaname, she grabbed his wrist. "What do you mean by that, Kaname? Are you actually going to admit your crime?" Sara challenged. Kaname glared at her.

"Crime? What crime? I have protected the school and everyone in it. She killed the Kiryuu family and turned Zero into a vampire. Those are the most unforgivable crimes of all." Kaname said. Sara's eyes widened.

"It wasn't for you to make that decision!" Sara cried.

"I am from the highest pureblood family, yes, it is my decision. I was in the right." Kaname said. He continued to walk in long strides and Sara had to run to keep up with him. It was only when the Night Class caught up that they arrived at their destination. Zero and Yuuki were surrounded by the council's assassins. Sara, horrified by the situation, ran forward.

"What is going on here?" Sara asked. The assassins looked up at her with wide eyes.

"It's Sara Awayuki-sama and Kaname Kuran-sama!" they all bowed, "We have come here to do a job, Sara-sama. But we cannot complete it if you, a pureblood, stands in our way."

"What is this job?" Sara asked.

"We have been sent here to execute Zero Kiryuu for a heinous crime against the vampire race."

"What exactly is this...heinous crime?" Sara asked.

"He murdered the pureblood princess Skizuka Hiou-sama." Sara's blood ran cold. They actually believed that Zero killed her? She turned to Kaname and glared at him intensely. She turned back to the assassins.

"You have the wrong man!" she said firmly. Kaname walked forward.

"Kiryuu may have had the motive, but he did not kill him." Kaname said. Sara then expected him to say that he did kill Shizuka Hiou and confess, but he did not.

"We will report this back to the council with this that you, Kaname-sama and Sara-sama, have defended this boy." with that, they disappeared. Everyone was then thrown into a stunned silence. Nobody dared to speak.

Sara's expression turned dark. She turned on her heal and strode back to the Moon Dorm, eventually picked up into a run. She couldn't believe that Kaname didn't confess to his crime. Well, he was just that kind of person. She stormed to her room and threw herself on her bed. She could understand though, in a twisted way. She only hoped that it wouldn't effect her school life. She had settled in well and didn't want anyone or anything to spoil it. She closed her eyes gently, hoping to fall into a light doze, however her thoughts would not permit it. Sara slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to gaze at the silvery moon. She got up off the bed and sauntered over to the French windows. She unlocked them and stepped out onto the balcony. She let the gentle night air calm her erratic thoughts, in a matter of speaking. The knowledge that Kaname killed someone, gnawed at her very soul. She gripped the balcony rail and tried to think of something more cheerful, but it was no use. She so very wanted to trust Kaname. But was all lost, lost when the first drop of Shizuka's blood touched the ground?

No. It wasn't.

She was loyal to Kaname as a pureblood princess. He had saved her from certain death on a number of occasions. She could not abandon him now, not at a dark time as such as this. Maybe it was a good thing that Shizuka was gone and maybe Zero could now live with out fear of her reentering his life.

"Oh, Kaname..." she whispered. She felt a light wind pick up, sending a shiver down her spine. She looked down to see Zero patrolling the grounds. "Hello, Zero, having a nice night?" she asked cheerfully. Zero looked up at her and scowled.

He gave an exasperated sigh, "What do you think?"

"Only asking." she held up her hands. "Don't shoot me." she sighed. "Well? Aren't you going to thank me for saving your sorry arse?" Sara asked playfully. Zero glared at her.

"Why should I?"

"Well..." she mused, "It's just a matter of manners...really." In a matter of fact kind of way. Zero shook his head.

"Hell will freeze over before I thank one of you blood suckers."

"It's not like you're not one of us. You're more vampire than I am," Sara informed, "You need blood more than I ever will, to keep you from your own insanity. To people who are born vampires, blood is not a asset to our health, we don't necessarily need it to survive. It's more of a...comfort food, like chocolate is to humans."

Zero rolled his eyes at her comparison of blood and chocolate.

"Anyway, Zero, I know that you didn't kill that woman." Sara assured.

"Do you know who? Or was it you who killed her?" Zero asked suspiciously.

"Oh, don't be daft," Sara chided. "I wouldn't dirty my hands with someone else's blood!"

"Oh, I don't know. There's a first time for everything." Zero muttered. Sara glared at him.

"Oh, Zero, you'd better change that cocky attitude one day..." Sara said, "Ah, well...good night. I'm rather tired. Nighty, night." she walked back into her room and closed her French windows, leaving Zero to his thoughts.

REVIEW! 


	16. Blossoming

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

After a few days, Sara began to open up to Kaname again and rebuild their friendship. She knew that they wouldn't be anything more friends as Kaname was in love with Yuuki.

Takuma had become a confidante of soughts to Sara. She felt like she could talk to him about anything because of his easygoing nature. He'd listen and would always be honest with her, unafraid of what the consequences were. Sara respected him for this reason. Mayumi, her maidservant, even confessed to feeling a little jealous of Takuma. This was because when Sara was on the Awayuki estate, Mayumi was the only one she could talk to and her only friend. However, Mayumi wasn't complaining. It was good that her mistress was expanding her social circle and therefore relying on her less.

Takuma, meanwhile, was still trying to figure out what his feelings were towards Sara. He felt attracted to her, but wasn't quite sure what to make of his attraction. Was it love? Was it merely friendship? He wasn't sure what his attraction was based on at all. Takuma found her rather intellectual, so they could speak for hours and not get bored. He could tell that she was still haunted by the death of her parents. If the conversations had anything to do with families, parents or anything like that, he would have to steer the conversation in another direction.

Thankfully, there was another distraction for Sara. They were invited to Aidou's mansion for a small holiday. Unfortunately, Aidou wasn't going for some unknown reason. Sara wasn't pleased that one of her best body guards was not attending, but she decided to "let it pass". At least Kain was going. He wasn't too bad as a body guard.

When they arrived at the mansion, Sara had taken to spend most of her time in the garden. She loved the fresh night air; she always had done. She walled the quietest, most hidden part of the garden to reflect be alone with her own lonely thoughts. She sat on a bench, amongst some beautiful pink roses. As she got lost in her thoughts, she found that she was focusing on something she didn't expect to see, at all. It was a blue rose. They were certainly one of the rarest of all roses and the prettiest in Sara's opinion. She gazed at it for a long time, admiring it's untainted and pure beauty. She reached out to touch it's soft petals. She was so captivated by it's beauty, that she hadn't heard that there was someone trying to gain her attention. Takuma sighed and sat next to her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Takuma said with smile. Sara still hadn't looked up from the rose.

"Yes, very..." she said absentmindedly. She then finally realised that she wasn't alone. She jumped and fell off the bench in fright. Takuma threw his head back and laughed. Sara looked up and glared at him. "Don't laugh at me!" she hissed angrily. Takuma tried to suppress his laughter, but it was easier said than done.

"I'm sorry, Sara-sama. It was just so funny." Takuma gradually calmed down, giving Sara a helping hand. Sara took it resentfully and stood up. She was about to storm away when Takuma's grip on her hand didn't loosen. Sara looked back at him. "Forgive me, Sara-sama, please don't leave." He said with a pleading look in his eye. Sara regarded him for a moment before giving in and sitting back down. There was a moment of tense silence which followed. Takuma reached over to the blue rose and picked it. However one of the thorns pricked him, catching Sara's attention.

"Takuma...you pricked yourself." She observed. Takuma smiled.

"It's a small price to pay." he chuckled. He picked of the remaining thorns, further pricking himself. He then handed it to Sara. She hesitantly took it and caressed the soft petals. She looked back at Takuma, who was hastily trying to lick the blood away. Sara placed the rose beside her and turned back to Takuma. She gently took his hand in her's and raised it to her lips. She gently licked his cuts, healing them instantly, but getting the sweet taste of Takuma's blood at the same time. "I have a slight feeling of déjà vu, Sara-sama." he whispered, referring back to his birthday party. Sara looked back up at him.

"Takuma, do you ever feel like you're a chess piece? Being manoeuvred against your will?" Sara asked, completely off topic, but completely serious. Takuma cocked his head to the side.

"Sometimes...I suppose...definitely by my grandfather...is that how you feel?" Takuma asked. Sara nodded.

"People make decisions for me all the time, manoeuvring me to their will...including you and Kaname at times." Sara turned her head to meet his emerald gaze. Takuma gave her a shocked look.

"Forgive me, Sara-sama, I was not aware that I was doing such a thing." he said, sincerity shining in his beautiful eyes. Sara nodded in understanding. "But, if I am doing the things I'm doing, I'm not doing it out of plotting against you...I do it to keep you safe. I only have your well-being in mind and I think Kaname is the same. He only ever wants the best for the people he loves. But if you feel like you're being manipulated, play the game until you can play it better than they can."

Sara nodded again, "You don't recommend that I find myself a lover to play it for me?" she asked. Takuma shook his head.

"No, I recommend that you find one to play it WITH you, not for you." Takuma said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Takuma." She laid her head on his shoulder, "I'm so very grateful."

Takuma turned his head away, not wanting to reveal his embarrassment and his very red cheeks. However, Sara remained unaware as she closed her eyes, enjoying the comfort of having someone there she could openly call her friend. Sara felt Takuma grasp her hand, giving her hand a gently squeeze. Sara smiled gently. "Sara-sama, shall we go inside? It's getting rather cold." Takuma suggested. Sara looked up at him.

"As much as I'd like to say no and stay out a while longer with you," Sara said, "You are right. It is getting cold." she stood up. Takuma stood up and picked up the rose.

"You almost forgot this." he cleared a lock of snowy-white hair away from her face and placed the rose in her hair. Her cheeks tinted pink at this action. "I don't think it's the heat that made your cheeks tint such a pretty shade of pink, right?" Takuma teased lightly. Sara remembered back to the school ball when Takuma had brought her very close while dancing. Sara swallowed.

"Yes, I think it is cold," she said abruptly. She wrenched her hand out his and turned on her heal, walking away, back to the house. Takuma followed her back, jogging to keep up. As Sara walked back, she saw Kaname standing on the balcony, lost in thought. He was holding a red rose. Sara assumed that he was thinking of his dearest Yuuki. Sara stopped in front of the balcony. "Nice evening, Kaname?" Sara asked, drawing him from his thoughts. Kaname jumped slightly and looked down at her.

"Yes, Sara. However, may I ask why you're out here alone?" Kaname asked sternly. Sara stiffened.

"I wasn't alone. Ichijo was with me." Sara said stiffly. Sure enough, Takuma was jogging towards them.

"Sara-sama, please do not run off like that." Takuma said, a little breathlessly. Sara regarded him coldly, an action which made Takuma shiver.

"Don't treat me like a child." she snarled. With that, she stormed inside. Takuma looked up at Kaname sadly.

"That's just it though. She IS a child," Takuma said. Kaname nodded.

"That she certainly is. Her innocence is astonishing, especially in one of her kind. But that's what her parents intended for her." Kaname replied. "But, she'll have to keep that temper in check. We don't want people thinking she's spoilt, now do we?"

"She isn't spoilt...well, maybe just a little...I think she's just lost and in my opinion, she's handling it very well. Just look at the way she handled the council men. She definitely put them in their place." Takuma said. Kaname nodded again.

"Yes, I suppose she has developed into the princess that she's supposed to be and has an air of command. I'll give her that much," Kaname sighed, "Anyway, are you coming inside? I don't like speaking down on people," Kaname smirked lightly. Takuma chuckled.

"Yes, I'm coming now. I'll see you in a few minutes." he walked back into the mansion, hoping to escape the chilly night air. Meanwhile, Sara had thrown herself on her bed and growled in frustration. She then sat up and let out an exasperated sigh. She knew that she should not have acted in such a way. It was incredibly rude of her and she was ashamed to say that it made her look spoilt, not the mature, rational, polite, gentle young girl she was normally.

"Ugh, it's disgusting." she said running a hand threw her hair. She pulled the blue rose out of her hair and smiled. She placed it on her bedside table and lay back on her pillow, falling into a peaceful slumber.

Later on, while Takuma was walking to the lounge, Sara walked up from behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head to see Sara looking up at him with repentant eyes.

"Takuma, I want to apologise for speaking to you in such a rude manner. I...it was uncalled for and it made me look like a spoilt brat when you were only trying to protect me. For that, I am sorry." Sara said repentantly. Takuma beamed at her.

"No, don't worry, Sara-sama. Your apology was unnecessary."

"Please don't say that. Of cause it was. I maybe a spoilt pureblood but, it doesn't give me the right to talk to you in such a fashion." Sara said. Takuma reached out and gently caressed her cheek.

"Then your apology is accepted," Takuma whispered. Sara smiled.

"Good," she whispered, "Because you are a very dear friend to me."

Takuma nodded and continued to smiled brightly. Sara chuckled lightly.

"Oh well, Takuma, let's go and join everyone." she took his hand and pulled him in the direction of the lounge. Takuma had to laugh at her eagerness. He only hoped that it would last, for her sake. 


	17. Unforseen Events

A/N Don't own Vampire Knight.

Upon returning to the school, Sara was a little down hearted to know that Takuma wasn't returning to school immediately. He promised to return to her side as quickly as possible.

"Don't worry, Sara-sama. I'll be back by tomorrow." Takuma pulling Sara's luggage out of the car boot. Sara took her luggage off him and sighed.

"Well, kiss my hand before you go and I will forgive you." she smiled and held her hand up to his lips. Takuma smiled and kissed the back of her hand. It was long and lingering. The others had all walked up the long path towards the school. Takuma pulled her forward and pressed a light kiss to her fore head. Sara turned her head slightly to gaze at him, her cheeks tinted a rosy pink. She gently touched her fore head with the tips of her fingers. "Takuma, may I ask you a question?" Sara whispered. Takuma nodded slowly. However, she was rudely interrupted by the chauffeur.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, Ichijo-sama, but we have to get going." he said, a little impatiently. Takuma almost glared at the chauffeur, but restrained himself. He kissed Sara's hand.

"Ask me when I get back?" Takuma asked with a beautiful smile. Sara nodded sadly.

"Yes, of cause. Have a safe trip." Sara smiled. "I'll be waiting." Takuma reluctantly let go of her hand.

Aidou suddenly came jogging towards them, a little breathless. "Sara-sama, are you coming back? Yuuki-chan's trying to do the head count," He informed. Sara nodded and turned away from Takuma. She handed her luggage to Aidou, who took it eagerly and offered her his arm. Sara accepted and turned her head back to give Takuma a small smile. Takuma smiled back slightly and then stepped back into the car. Sara watched as the car drove away.

"Come on, Sara-sama. You must be tired after your long journey," Aidou said, tugging on her arm. Sara turned back to him and nodded.

"I suppose so," she whispered. She followed her faithful bodyguard up the long path down. They were silent for a while until Aidou broke the silence.

"So, Sara-sama, did you find your stay in my house satisfactory?" He asked. Sara nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Aidou. It was more than satisfactory. We were made to feel most welcome by your staff." Sara smiled. Aidou nodded.

"May I ask you question, Sara-sama? You don't have to answer it if you think it's impertinent," Aidou asked and Sara nodded.

"Go ahead, ask what you will," Sara said with a smile, trying to put him at ease.

"Is there anything going on between you and Ichijo?" Aidou asked nervously. Sara stopped walking, forcing Aidou to stop as well. She didn't answer for a moment, trying to piece together an answer to give. If she was being honest, she didn't know what was going between herself and Takuma. For the past week or so, Takuma and herself had been spending quite a lot of time alone together. Of cause, this was open to speculation and intrigue as to what they were doing on the Night Class's part. While with Takuma, they'd become more comfortable in each other's presence, for example the time in the garden, when Takuma had given her the rose and shamelessly reminded her of how she was blushing. Was she falling for him? She wasn't a fairy tale princess who fell in love with the prince at first sight, but could it be possible that she was falling for him now?

Apparently, she'd been lost in thought for several minutes, causing Aidou to worry. "Sara-sama," he called out gently, "Are you all right?"

Sara looked up at him, snapping out of her trance. "Sorry, Aidou, I was just thinking."

"To be honest, I'm only asking because Kaname-sama wants to know. Although he doesn't verbally or physically admit it, Sara-sama, he harbours feelings for you. He says that it's early days, but there's something there," Aidou informed, "That's why he wants to know if there is anything going on between you Sara-sama, and Ichijo."

Sara was speechless and stood rooted to the spot. Kaname had feelings for her? Impossible. Wasn't it Yuuki who he had feelings for? She wanted to deny the whole thing and dismiss it as a passing infatuation. However, she couldn't deny having some feelings towards him though, but just as easily dismiss her own feelings as infatuation.

"There isn't anything going on between Ichijo and I...for the time being," Sara said seriously, "But tell Kaname that there may still be hope, although I'm not committing to anyone for the time being."

Aidou nodded. "Well, that's nice to hear, Sara-sama. You certainly would make a wonderful lover for Kaname-sama," he said with a certain amount of reverence. Sara chuckled lightly.

"Thank you for telling me, Aidou," Sara said. Aidou smiled brightly.

"You can call me Hanabusa...I mean...if you want..." he said nervously. Sara gave him a reassuring smile.

"If that's what you want, then fine, Hanabusa," Sara smiled. Aidou smiled impishly.

"Anyway, if you plan on returning Kaname-sama's feelings, then you'd better stop what's going on with Ichijo. Kaname won't take kindly to his territory being walked on and take away from him."

"There's nothing going on between Takuma and I. We're simply friends," Sara said, really trying to convince herself rather than Aidou.

"It looked more than that when you were saying goodbye," Aidou said, giving her a suspicious look. Sara frowned. He was right. They'd been close enough to kiss. She sighed inwardly and shook her head. Sara took the blue rose out of her hair. The blue roses were noted for how long they kept themselves alive after being picked. She blushed at the memory of being given to her by Takuma. Sara saw a tree oozing resin and had an idea. She was going to preserve the rose. It was precious to her and didn't want to lose it. Aidou gave her a confused stare as Sara walked over to the tree. "Sara-sama...?"

Sara ignored him and used her pureblood powers to take the resin, encase the rose and harden it. Aidou frowned.

"Was that from Ichijo?"

Sara looked up at him. "Yes, but it's not because it's from him why I'm hardening it. I just want to preserve it," Sara said, placing the resin rose in her coat pocket.

Aidou was very disapproving of this because it was a reminder of Ichijo, therefore not letting herself be courted by Kaname. But did she really want to be Kaname's lover? Did think of him as anymore than a dear friend? What about Yuuki? Wasn't Kaname in love with her? There were so many questions left unanswered. They swirled around in her mind.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Sara didn't was want to talk anyway. There was too much on her mind. Once at the school, Yuuki, who had stayed behind to greet Sara.

"Welcome back, Awayuki-sempai." she bowed. Sara nodded her head in recognition.

"Thank you, Yuuki-chan." she smiled. Yuuki ticked off her name and she was cleared to go on. As Sara walked on, she looked back at Yuuki, a little guiltily. She unconsciously stolen the affections of Yuuki's dear Kaname-sempai. She didn't even know if she could return his feelings yet. She'd have to wait and see what was going to happen.

When Sara had unpacked and had a nap, she decided to join the rest of the Night Class girls for some "gossip" as her maid Mayumi put it. The only reason she decided to join them was because she wanted to take her mind off Takuma and Kaname. Sara sat down on the sofa beside Rima, who was feeling a little lonely since Shiki had gone to see his mother and had not returned it.

"So, Sara-sama, please tell us what you were doing in the garden with Takuma-sama on the first day of our stay in the Aidou mansion?" Mayumi asked with a sly smile. Sara glared at her friend.

"Nothing you need to know, Mayumi," Sara said stiffly. Mayumi's smile didn't waver.

"Oh, come on, what do you take us for? We're not stupid and we can see the obvious attraction between you and that boy," she turned to Ruka and Rima, "Don't you agree?"

The girls nodded, although Ruka was a little more enthusiastic.

"A blind man can see it." Ruka said with a sigh. Sara gritted her teeth. She gritted her teeth. She stood up abruptly and the three other girls looked up at her, shocked.

"Forgive me, ladies, I am tired." she walked away, not looking back. She ran upstairs and to her room, slamming the door. She say on her bed and tucked her knees under her chin. "What's happening to me?" she sighed.

Over the next few days, Sara had heard nothing from Takuma. He had not returned to school and this worried her. Meanwhile, Kaname was sending groups of students to protect Yuuki for some unknown reason. Of cause, Sara didn't have to do this, but she wasn't exempt from having a couple of body guards. She was still rather vulnerable from attacks from her rather psychotic ex-fiance.

Sara avoided Kaname most of the time. She felt uneasy around him now that she knew that he was in love with her. Whether this was truly the case or not, she didn't have the courage to ask.

One night, Sara was sitting in the living room, reading a book. She heard a tired groan and looked up. "Rima-san, you look tired."

Rima looked up at her and nodded. "Yes, Kuran-dojo made me look after Cross' daughter. I don't know why he favours her," Rima said lethargically. Sara sighed and closed her book. "I'm just so tired."

"Go to bed then," Sara suggested. However, before Rima could even think of going to bed, a familiar voice interrupted. Rima and Sara looked up and gasped. Takuma and Shiki stood casually in the door way.

"Hello, ladies," Shiki said suavely, "Aren't you going to welcome us back?"

Rima and Sara looked at each other with questioning looks. Sara gazed at Shiki for a moment. The first thing she noticed was his eyes, they had changed. One of his sky blue eyes had turned crimson, but it was definitely not blood lust.

"Shiki-kun, what has happened to your eye?" Sara asked. Rima leaned forward and saw what Sara was on about.

"Shiki..." Rima whispered. Shiki smirked and walked over to Rima caging her in.

"Rima, I'm thirsty..." Shiki purred. Rima leaned back in the hope of getting further away from him. Sara frowned as she saw Shiki closed in on Rima. She caught Takuma's eye and inclined her head, signalling that he should stop. Takuma nodded and stepped forward.

"Come along now, Shiki, you can contintue this after. However, we have work to do." Takuma glanced at Sara. She had a look on her face, which meant that she was becoming more aware of the situation. She met his gaze.

Shiki gave an annoyed grunt and straightened up. "I'll see you later, Rima." He said before following Takuma upstairs. Sara and Rima gave each other relieved looks. Sara picked up her book.

"I think we should go to our rooms now...for our own sakes." Sara said before walking towards the stair case. "That was Shiki, Rima-san, but I think you already know that." Sara said before jogging up the stairs and leaving Rima alone with her thoughts. 


	18. Suffering

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

Sara wasn't able to spend anytime with Takuma as he was in Shiki's constant company. This saddened her greatly. But if they did come across each other in the hall way or in class, they'd cast subtle looks of longing at each other. Of cause this was nothing that the Night Class didn't miss. It was obvious that Takuma and Sara were in love with each other.

Sara had also been continuing to avoid Kaname. She tried to avoid being in a conversation too long with him or being alone in the same room as him. She was quite angry that it took Aidou to tell her that he loved her, not having the courage to tell her himself. Kaname didn't strike her as a person who would get nervous about such a thing. It just felt odd.

After a few days of being ignored by Sara, Kaname was becoming frustrated. With everything else on his mind, this wasn't what he needed. He loved Yuuki, there was no denying it. But he was falling Sara. To be honest, he wasn't even aware of the reason why she was avoiding him until it finally clicked that had Aidou told Sara that he was in love with her. Why did he have to go and do that? Sara wouldn't be avoiding him if he had plucked up the courage to tell her. He was always so blood with Yuuki, why couldn't he be bold with Sara? He was now worried that his chance with her was slipping from his fingers. Sara's obvious attraction to Takuma was making him extremely jealous. He wouldn't show it though. But he had to talk to her. He walked to her room and then knocked on her door, slightly impatiently.

"Sara, may I come in?" Kaname asked. Sara opened the door hesitantly, not really sure.

"What is it, Kaname," Sara asked. They stood in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say to each other. Sara decided to break the silence. "I want to talk to you about Shiki. I'm worried," she turned her back on him walked back into her room. Kaname opened the door wider and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"Why Shiki," Kaname asked, frustration dripping into his voice, not really wanting to talk about him. But he knew that it was a relevant subject as it was worrying even himself.

"Well, don't you feel it? There's something strange going on. I don't like it. By the way you've been acting, I think it has something to do with Yuuki. Am I correct in thinking this?" Sara asked. Kaname nodded.

"Yes," Kaname confirmed, "You are correct."

"Care to enlighten me?" Sara asked. Kaname sighed.

"Yuuki is...my pureblood sister. She was turned into a human by our mother. All I need to do is to bite her and let her drink my blood." Kaname informed. Sara raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Well, that's certainly new, but that doesn't explain what this has to do with Shiki." Sara said. Kaname shook his head.

"Have you ever heard of Rido Kuran?"

Sara looked up at him for a moment before nodding.

"He's my uncle and he had an obsession with my mother, Juuri Kuran, who was his sister," Kaname said. Sara nodded, "Unfortunately or fortunately, whatever way you choose to see it, my mother chose the second son, Haruka Kuran, to be her husband," Sara nodded again.

"I still don't understand." Sara said, sitting down on the sofa.

Kaname ignored her and carried on, "Now, I think Rido wants to take Yuuki as his lover, if that is indeed Rido inside of Shiki."

"But why Shiki?" Sara asked. Kaname looked her staight in the eye.

"Shiki is Rido Kuran's son, making him my cousin." Kaname said.

Sara raised her eyebrows in mild surprise.

"Rido killed my parents, they didn't commit suicide like everyone said they did," Kaname sighed. Sara stood up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist in a comforting hug. Kaname hugged her back tightly. They stayed like that for some time. Sara gripped his waist tighter.

Kaname buried one if his hands through her silky white hair. Sara was about to pull away but Kaname tightened his grip on her. Sara looked up at him and they gazed at each other for a while. Kaname forced back the urge to crash his lips upon her's. Kaname leaned forward and Sara frowned. To her surprise, Kaname didn't kiss her, but he was heading straight for her neck. She could feel his hot breath tickling her neck. He wanted her blood.

"You let Zero sink his dirty fangs into your beautiful neck..." his voice was raspy from the blood lust. Sara squirmed a little and pushed against his chest but he was far too strong.

"Kaname...let me go..." she whimpered, but Kaname was too lost in his blood lust to listen. She felt his hot tongue slide across her neck. Sara, knowing that it was futile to stop him, melted against him, gripping his silk shirt. Then she felt the icy sting of his fangs sinking into her neck.

"Ah, Kaname..." Sara whined. She could hear his soft gulps, each gulp was lulling her into submission. She closed her eyes.

Kaname gripped her waist and the taste of her blood excited him. He hadn't had blood in such a long time, not since he took blood from Ruka. However, Sara's blood had a much more refined and elegant taste to it, almost like the finest wine. He wanted so much more of her, but he had to stop. He new that he'd have new powers through drinking her blood and it would help him protect Yuuki and Sara.

After a while, Kaname withdrew his fangs and licked the blood away, healing the wound at the same time. "Thank you," Kaname said, wiping the blood away from his mouth. "You're blood has satisfied me."

"I'm glad," she whispered. Kaname then reluctantly released her from his arms and Sara stood back. She turned her head away. "Why did you tell Hanabusa to tell me that you have feelings for me? Why didn't you tell me yourself," Sara asked. Kaname sighed.

"I didn't ask him to confess for me. I asked him to ask you whether you have feelings for Ichijo," Kaname clarified.

Sara sighed, "I don't know." Sara sat down, "I don't know what I want. Most of the Night Class seem to think that I am in love with Takuma. To some degree, I think that they are correct. When his arms are around me...I feel so safe, his scent drives me insane with a compressed, burning desire. It's something that I have never felt before and it scares me." Sara hugged herself. Kaname was silently seething. So it WAS Ichijo who had stolen her heart.

Kaname breathed deeply, silently trying calm himself down. "Shall I take this as a silent rejection," Kaname asked. Sara looked up at him and shook her head.

"No," Sara whispered, "Because, I'm not sure yet of what want." She stood up and kissed his cheek. "You should get going. I know that there is probably some business should take care of."

"You're right." Kaname kissed her cheek and walked out as quickly as he could. Sara walked over to the window and saw Rido and Takuma standing outside. She had to investigate this further. She changed into her uniform and walked outside. She shivered as she felt some snow flakes fall onto her nose. She steeled herself for the cold and jogged to where she last saw them. She hid behind a tree once she saw them. Rima suddenly jumped out of a tree. It looked like Rima was about battle Rido. She couldn't let Rima battle him alone. An aristocrat was no match for a pureblood who had bared his fangs.

"Hey!" she ran out in front of Rima. "If you want to fight someone, fight me! To know as well as I do that Rima is no match for you." Takuma's eyes widened.

"Sara-sama, what are you doing here?" but Sara silenced him by putting her hand up.

Rido gave her a sinister smile, which looked incredibly odd on Shiki. "Ah, you must be little Awayuki princess who I've heard so much about," Rido laughed hysterically. "What are you going to do against me? Huh? I've heard that you are weak," Rido gloated. Sara, now hellbent on proving him wrong, raised her arm and all the water in the air froze, as well as the snow on the ground was under her control. The water surged forward as icy barbs and were about to attack Rido. However, Rido used his blood whip and scattered them, causing Sara, Rima and Takuma to drop to the ground in an attempt to shield themselves from the ice and Rido's blood whip. Rima jumped to her feet.

"How dare you use Shiki's looks and voice to be so arrogant in front of me?" she cried. Takuma pulled Sara out of the way and out of harm. Rima back flipped out of Rido's whip. "I'm going to make sure you get out of that body so prepare yourself!"

"You think I'm that easily dealt with," Rido snickered. He sent his blood whip forward, running Rima through as she was about to attack with her lightening. She collapsed into Takuma's arms.

"Rido-sama, stop this!" Takuma cried.

"Shiki...why have you let him do this to you? Why don't you have more faith in yourself?" Rima shouted, startling everyone. Rido smirked again, but it fell from his face as Shiki was trying to regain control of his body. However, Rido pushed him back down and regained control. Sara held Rima close and rubbed get back in soothing circles. Suddenly, Rido dropped to the ground (with an evil smirk) and his presence left, going back to his own body back at the Moon Dorm. Takuma rushed forward and slung Shiki over his shoulder. Sara let Rima lean on her, getting away as fast as they could.

"What just happened? I cannot sense his presence.". Sara said, utterly perplexed. Takuma gave her a sheepish look.

"Rido's body is in the Moon Dorm, Shiki's room to be precise and in a coffin."

"In a coffin?" Sara asked, a little amused, yet a little unnerved. Takuma nodded solemnly. Sara shuddered and whether it was from the cold or from the thought of Rido in a coffin, she didn't know. However, Sara felt a presence of another vampire that she didn't recognise. "Takuma, can you feel that? It's the presence of another vampire. Do you recognise it?"

Takuma shook his head. "Not that I know of..." as they walked towards the Moon Dorm, Sara turned her head to see Kaname holding an unconscious Yuuki in his arms. Sara's eyes widened. She was the new vampire. Of cause she was. Kaname had told her of what happened with his family.

"Is she..." Sara gulped, "A vampire now?"

Kaname looked up at her and nodded, "Yes, she is." He completely ignored Shiki, who was slung across Takuma's shoulder, and walked past them. Sara stood for a moment, not knowing what to do. They stood in almost complete silence. Rima, who had been relatively quiet, groaned softly. She looked up at Sara and tried to stand up straight but failing.

"Don't try to over exert yourself, Rima. You're injured," Sara said in a firm tone. Rima nodded and slipped back into a semi-conscious state.

When they arrived back at the Moon Dorm, the whole smelt of blood. They lay Shiki and Rima on Rima's bed. Sara fetched a glass of water from the bathroom and some blood tablets. She dropped a couple into the water, turning it red. She then sat Rima up and put the faux blood to Rima's lips. She trickled it into her mouth, trying to prevent her from choking. She put the glass down after a while and sat down on the bed. Takuma sat down next to her. Sara looked up at him.

"Takuma, are you all right?" Sara asked. Takuma nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine yet a little tired." Takuma smiles gently. Sara rested her head on Takuma's shoulder, sitting in blissful silence. After a while, Takuma put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. They gazed at each other, longing was brimming in their eyes. They were about to close on on each other, when the maid walked in. They pulled away, slightly embarrassed. Takuma stood up.

"Er...haruhi-san...would you take care of Toya and Shiki?" he asked. The maid nodded.

"Yes, Takuma-sama." she bobbed a curtsy and proceeded to do as she was told. Sara and Takuma had to find out what the source of the blood was. The scent let them to Takuma's suite. They opened the door and walked in. Sara walked over to the door which led to Shiki's room and pulled it open. She nearly screamed at the sight before her: Kaname was kneeling beside Rido's coffin and a sword sticking out of Rido's chest. She walked further into the room and noticed that Kaname had run the sword through his own hand as well.

"Kaname..." she whispered. He was giving his blood to Rido. Takuma rushed into the after her. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Kanane.

"Kaname, what are you doing?" he asked angrily, "Why are you reviving him?"

Kaname looked up at him calmly and pulled out the sword from Rido's chest and his hand. He gently licked the blood from his wound. Sara backed herself against the wall. Kaname stood up. Sara noticed that there was a young man standing next the coffin. He looked a lot like Zero and she'd be right to think that because he was Zero's younger twin brother, Ichiru. Kanane handed the sword back to Ichiru. He turned to Sara.

"Do not be afraid, Sara. I'm doing this so I can kill him using someone we have all cultivated. Zero will kill him for me," Kaname informed. Sara's eyes widened.

"You're using him?" Sara gasped. Kaname nodded.

"He's been preparing for this for months."

"Why can't you kill him yourself?" Sara asked. Kaname looked up at her.

"Because he is my master. He awakened me from eternal slumber. I am progenitor of the Kuran family," Kaname said solemnly, "And I cannot kill Rido because he gave me my life back, even when I didn't want it. I wanted to stay in my coffin until I turned to dust. Therefore I am not the real son of Haruka and Juuri Kuran as he was killed to bring me to life."

Sara gulped and when Kaname was about to reach out to her, she recoiled from his touch. "You're a monster." With that, she ran away, with Takuma in tow. She ran room, bursting into tears. She then felt Takuma arms wrap around her. She spun around in his arms and cried into his chest. "Takuma...I called him a monster..." she sobbed, "That wasn't fair if me..." Takuma hugged her close, rubbing her back in soothing circles. Sara gripped Takuma's coat, not letting go. Sara looked up at Takuma, teary eyed. Takuma cleared away a tear falling from one of Sara's sapphire eyes. Takuma's eyes fell on her pink, plump lips. But before he could anything, he turned his head away. Sara pulled away from his grasp and took a deep breath.

"Takuma, were you about to kiss me?" Sara asked. Takuma shook his head.

"Of cause I wasn't. Don't be silly." he gulped. Sara looked down at her feet.

"Oh..." disappointment evident in her voice. "Forgive me...I think I had a moment of madness." she said sarcastically. "Now, if you will excuse me..." She ran from room. "I have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Sara-sama..." he tried to stop her but she was far too quick as she ran from the room. She ran through the corridors, not concentrating on where she was going. But in her blind grief, she bumped into someone, falling to the ground with a bump. She regained her senses and looked up. It was a newly transformed Yuuki. Sara raised her eyebrows as she studied Yuuki's appearance. Her hair was long and disheveled, her face was pale, her eyes were much more wine coloured.

"Yuuki...?" Sara gasped. Yuuki helped her up.

"Sara Awayuki-sempai...I'm glad that I've bumped into you." she said almost robotically.

"Yuuki, I think that you should be resting." Sara said seriously, "You've just been transformed and I think Kaname would say the same."

"NO!" she roared. Her new found power blasted out of her, throwing Sara against the far wall, knocking her out. Yuuki panicked and ran away, feeling guilty and ashamed. She turned around to see that Sara was lying helpless on the ground, blood trickling from the wound at the back of her head. Yuuki wanted to help her, but she wanted to see Zero. With that she ran away, leaving Sara completely alone.


	19. Regret and Revenge

A/N don't own Vampire Knight.

When Sara woke up next, she was lying where she had been thrown by Yuuki's newfound powers. She sat up and rubbed her throbbing head. She staggered to her feet. She had noticed that her body, on impact, had left a slight dent in the wall. She had been hit pretty hard. She stumbled to her room, using the wall for support as she walked. Once she had arrived at her bedroom, she rushed over to her bathroom and drank some ready made faux blood. It eased her headache immediately and proceeded to wash the blood out of her white hair. Once done she dried her hair off and freshened up her uniform, she exited her bedroom and proceeded to Rima's room. She knocked on the door gently and walked inside. Shiki was sitting up at the end of the bed, his head in his hand. "Shiki," Sara whispered, "Are you all right?" Shiki looked up at her and laughed softly.

"Sara-sama, you're alive." he drawled. Sara frown but nodded.

"Yes," she drawled back. "How is Rima? Has she woken up at all?"

Shiki turned to look at the orange haired vampire. "Yes, a few times actually. She keeps calling me a stupid idiot."

"And I don't blame her. You let yourself get taken over by your own father! That was pretty stupid." Sara giggled, but sobered up after a while. "Look, Shiki, do you know where Ichijo is? I need to tell him something." Shiki turned his head to look out of the window and then turned back to Sara.

"He went to fight his grandfather. He said that...he thought that you didn't have feelings for him and that you have feelings for Kaname-sama. He knew that he'd never have a chance against his grandfather," Shiki explained. Sara was quite taken back with new information.

"But he was the one who always tore himself away from me. I thought that I was the one he wasn't in love with. It was like he couldn't bare to touch me. I love him and he's going to do some so stupid," she cried.

"He thinks that you're in love with Kaname, because you gave your blood to him, didn't you," Shiki drawled, "Don't try and deny it, Sara-sama, we smelt it."

Sara held back her tears. "I didn't give my blood to Kaname for romantic reasons, Shiki." Sara then decided to change the subject, "Anyway, this is beside the point, is there anyway to get to the senate?"

"Not that I know of. There's a war going on out there. It's likely that you won't be allowed to fight because of your pureblood status," Shiki explained, "Kaname-sama is already at the senate."

Sara ran a hand through her damp hair. She ran from the room. She had to find a way of getting to Takuma. She couldn't let him die senselessly. She ran towards out of the Moon Dorm, only to be surrounded by "tamed" Level Es. Sara had to act quickly and she could easily make them submit to her. She let her eyes glow red.

"It's a pureblood princess!" one of them screeched in terror. Sara smirked slightly and walked as they started to back away. One of them tried to attack, but all Sara had to do was turn her head and he exploded into dust with a flash of her crimson eyes.

"Let the be a lesson to the lot of you!" she shouted and they continued to back away. Sara held her head high and walked to the school building. She saw Yuuki and the rest of the Night class over immune other side of the green. She ran towards them, earning shocked looks from her classmates.

"Sara-sama, where have you been?" Aidou asked. Sara looked up at him and then at Yuuki. Yuuki gave her a sheepish look and Sara rolled her eyes.

"I'm afraid that I was a little indisposed. I fine now."

"Sara-sama," Ruka said tentatively, "You probably shouldn't be here. You're a pureblood princess. Kaname-sama has told us not to allow you to fight."

"You're allowing Yuuki to fight. Why can't I?" Sara asked.

"We will use force if you do not cooperate." Seiren said, quite out of nowhere. Sara raised an eyebrow.

"You're threatening me? Are you seriously considering that?" Sara said with a certain amount of venom in her voice. Ruka glanced over at Aidou and nodded. Aidou gulped and gripped Sara from behind. Sara gave a startled squeal and Aidou put one of his hands over her eyes. With a flash, Sara fell limp in his arms.

"Take her up to the abandoned dorm. I have a feeling that the Moon Dorm might not survive this battle. There is a prepared room for her there." Ruka said. "Oh, and also, stay with her. If she wakes up again, she may try to escape."

Aidou nodded and picked Sara up. He raced over to the dorm and and placed her on the bed in her room. Aidou covered her up with a blanket. He sat down at the end of the bed. He admired her strong spirit and eagerness to be a princess worthy of respect. Well, she had already received his respect. She was definitely worthy of it. No wonder Takuma was in love with her. Although Takuma was a nice and friendly guy, he still had taste and had high standards. Sara met those high standards, most definitely. He gently cleared her some white hair away from her face.

A few hours later, Sara woke up. She saw that Aidou was asleep on the floor beside her bed. For sometime, Sara didn't know where she was and was thoroughly confused. But then she remembered that Aidou had made her fall sleep to keep her from struggling. She sighed deeply, starting to daydream, not noticing that the door had opened. Kaname touched her shoulder, making her jump.

"Kaname, what's happening? Is the war over?" Sara asked. Kaname nodded.

"I'm afraid that I have some bad news though." Kaname said gravely. Sara frowned deeply.

"It's nothing to do with Takuma is it?" she asked suspiciously. Kaname turned his hewed away. Sara didn't look away though. She was expecting a straight answer. "Kaname, answer me. Is Takuma all right? Is he safe?"

Kaname turned his head back to shake his head. "When he went to fight his grandfather, I didn't see him after that. But if Ichio's katana skill had anything to do with it, Takuma would probably have lost."

"You mean he's dead," Sara said resentfully. There was silence for a long time. Sara sobbed silently, causing Kaname's heart to break. Sara loved him and she didn't even get to tell him so.

"The Night Class has been abolished and the Moon Dorm has collapsed. It's rubble now. I know that you probably won't want to go back to your family home...would you like to come and live at the Kuran mansion with Yuuki and I?" Kaname asked. Sara looked up at him blankly.

"Why would you want me spoiling your relationship with Yuuki? I'd only get in the way." Sara said resentfully. Suddenly, Kaname pulled Sara into his arms. "Kaname...?" she gasped.

"You're very dear to me, Sara." Kaname whispered. Sara looked up at him.

"You're not answering me. You're dodging the point," Sara growled.

"Just come and live with us." Kaname said, "A car has been prepared and it's wait for us." he held out a hand for her to take. Sara hesitantly took it, unsure of what his intentions were.

"I suppose that I should thank you," Sara said quietly. Kaname smiled slightly.

"No need," he chuckled. Sara turned her head to see Aidou still sleeping on the floor.

"What about him," Sara asked. Kaname shrugged.

"He'll follow us eventually." he said nonchalantly. Sara nodded and followed Kaname out. While they were walking down to the car, Sara turned her heard to see Rima and Shiki walking down themselves.

"Kaname, I'll be there in a moment, I've just got to speak to Rima and Shiki," she tore her hand out of his and jogged over to stoic duo. She grabbed their hands and dragged them over to the side. "Do anything about Takuma?" she whispered. Rima squeezes her hand back.

"We're going to look for him. We don't believe he's dead," Rima said. Sara nodded.

"Good. If I hear anything, I'll ring you. Will you give me your number?"

Rima nodded and handed her a business card from her coat pocket with her mobile number and work number on. "We'll most likely be at work, so ring this number." Rima said. "We won't give up...because we know how much you love him."

"To be honest, I may join the search...later on. All right?" Sara smiled. Rima and Shiki looked at each other and nodded.

"When I ring you, I'll give you the phone number of the Kuran mansion." Sara whispered. Her friends nodded and Sara walked away, back to Kaname.

"What was taking you so long?" Kaname asked. Sara shook her head.

"It was nothing. Shall we just get going?" Sara said impatiently. Kaname nodded and they climbed into the car. Yuuki was already sitting in the car when Sara arrived.

"Hello, Sara-san, are you all right?" Yuuki asked. Sara looked at her.

"I'm quite all right, Yuuki-san. I trust that you are well?" Sara asked. Yuuki nodded, but didn't say anything further to elaborate. Sara shifted uncomfortably. She then remembered her maid Mayumi.

"Kaname, where's Mayumi?" Sara asked. Kaname smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Sara, she has gone back to the Awayuki mansion to retrieve the rest of your clothes and then she will join us at my mansion." Kaname informed. Sara breathed a sigh of relief, originally thinking that Mayumi had been killed in the war.

"Good," Sara said, "I just hope that Tamaki doesn't find out where I am."

"Trust me, he won't." Kaname said with a reassuring smile. Sara nodded and she felt Kaname's hand on her's. He squeezed it gently, making Sara look at him. Yuuki noticed and a small smiled crept onto her lips.

"My onii-sama has someone else he cares about. That's good," she thought. She was genuinely glad for him. Maybe it would give her a chance to meet someone herself. The car then drove away, taking them to from the school and what Sara hoped to be safety.

Meanwhile, when Takuma woke up again, he was lying on a luxurious bed. He was wearing a pure white silk shirt and a pair of black slacks. He ran a hand through his blond hair. "Where am I?" he muttered.

"I can tell you that." a beautiful female voice said. The voice startled him and his head turned to the owner of the voice. Two pureblood vampires stood in the door way.

Sara Shirabuki and Tamaki Tanigawa.

Takuma's eyes widened. "Tanigawa-sama! Shirabuki-sama! What am I doing here?" Takuma asked. Sara chuckled.

"You are here because we rescued you. We think that you could be most useful." Sara said.

"And we know that you're in love with Sara Awayuki, my former fiancée," Tamaki sneered, "But did you know? She's going to live with Kaname, your best friend. That's the ultimate betrayal, isn't it?"

Takuma looked away and rested his face in his hand in shock. Sara was slipping away from him and he didn't even tell her that he loved her. "I'm such a coward." he whispered.

"She thinks that you are dead and Kaname certainly won't let on that you're alive. He wants her for himself." Tamaki smirked. Takuma was full of resentment and regret. He'd left her with out saying goodbye or declaring his love.

Sara grabbed his chin and turned his face towards her. "Tell us everything that Kaname is planning." Sara said silkily, leaning in close. Takuma tried to pull away, trying not to be entranced by her turquoise-blue eyes.

"I'm grateful that you saved me and everything, but you must understand that I cannot tell you everything, right? Kaname would get quite angry with me." Takuma said politely. Sara growled with anger. She shoved him back and clawed at his chest, reopening the wound on his chest. Takuma screamed out in pain. Blood went everywhere, staining his white shirt and onto the silk duvet.

"You're going to regret protecting him." Sara snarled. Takuma struggled to breath.

"If you're planning something against Kaname," Takuma managed to say, "It will affect Sara."

Sara growled and stormed out of the room. Tamaki cast an evil smirk in Takuma's direction before following her Sara out. Takuma laid on the bed, not moving. He could feel the skin of his chest closing over he wound, healing him. He sat up and put a hand to his chest. He flinched immediately. He gulped slightly. He certainly didn't expect Sara Shirabuki to act like that. It was almost...demonic. No, scratch that. It was definitely demonic. He hoped that HIS Sara didn't have to come into contact with her, but he then remembered sadly that Tamaki Tanigawa was in league with her. Tamaki wanted to kill his Sara. He just hoped that Kaname would protect her with all his mighty powers. Then maybe one day, he'd escape and be with his Sara once again.

REVIEW! 


	20. Frustration and Broken Hearts

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

Sara found life at the Kuran mansion quite peaceful albeit a little boring. She most of her days with Yuuki, helping her study along with Aidou, who had found them not long after they moved into the mansion. Mayumi spent most of her time making Sara's dresses and other articles of clothing as she was a trained seamstress. Kaname spent his time rebuilding what was left if the vampire society. However, when he had spare moments to think, his mind would always wander back to Sara. She was all he could he could think about. He, of cause, knew that Yuuki knew that he was in love with Sara. It was plainly obvious that he desired her. But Sara would constantly and subtly reject him, her heart still belonging to Takuma. It was painful to know that his advances were always ignored and rejected.

Kaname was soon informed, by Seiren, where Takuma was. Telling Sara was definitely out if the question, knowing that she would certainly go after and try to rescue him. No, Sara was going to be his and his alone. Takuma had lost his chance, always hesitating to take her as his own.

Now it had almost been a year since the battle at Cross Academy. Everything had settled down but relations with the Hunter society was a little sour, ever since Kaname had destroyed the council. Sara accompanied Kaname to peace treaty meetings. At least it got her out of the house. Yuuki of cause wasn't allowed to go. Kaname was too worried for her safety. On all the meetings they went to, Kaname was asked if Sara was his fiancée. He always told them that this was not the case, merely very close friends. But his eyes were sad and only Sara (and sometimes Yuuki) seemed to notice this.

One very wet afternoon, Sara was helping Yuuki to study. Yuuki was aching to ask he tutor of her feelings for Kaname. After a long tense moment, Yuuki put down her book and cleared her throat. Sara looked up from marking one of Yuuki's maths quizzes to gaze at her.

"What is it, Yuuki-san?" Sara asked. Yuuki fumbled with her fingers before plucking up the courage to ask, while Sara watched her with a patient expression.

"What is it that you feel for my brother?" Yuuki asked. Sara's patient demeanour didn't waver as she thought her answer.

"I don't know," Sara finally said. "I honestly don't know."

Apparently, this wasn't enough for Yuuki so she pressed forward. "Don't you love him," Yuuki asked, "I want to know..." her eyes suddenly became scarlet. Sara stood up abruptly.

"I told you. I do not know." she picked her things up walked away, not knowing what she would have done if she had stayed. Sara walked away as fast as she possibly could. She couldn't handle Yuuki's questioning. She had to get ready for the ball anyway. Mayumi was sitting by the fire making the finishing touches to Sara's ball dress. It was made of black lace and fine satin. Sara admired it and gave her maid a small smile.

"Thank you, Mayumi, you've done a good job." Sara said proudly. Mayumi nodded,

"It's nothing, Sara-sama." Mayumi said reverently. Sara sighed sadly and sat down in her sofa. Mayumi looked up at her mistress and frowned. "Are you feeling all right, my lady?"

Sara sighed again before answering, "I miss Takuma, Mayumi. I love him. My love has only grown stronger over the past year."

Mayumi stood up out of her chair and walked over to her mistress. She knelt in front of her and took her hands in her's. "He may go to the ball; you never know. Have a little faith."

"I've had faith from the moment I heard that Takuma might not have survived. It's wearing thin now. I'm almost running on empty." Sara struggled to hold back her tears.

"I thought that Toya and Shiki were going to let you know if they find anything," Mayumi pondered. Sara nodded.

"That's just it though. I've heard nothing, which leads me to the conclusion that he might be dead," Sara felt the pain of heartbreak setting in. Mayumi wrapped her arms around Sara.

"He'll be found, Sara-sama, I haven't lost faith and neither should you. I bet he's thinking of you right now, hoping to see you again soon." Mayumi smiled a bitter-sweet smile for her lady. Sara returned her smile what a gentle one of her own.

"Yes...I hope so."

Then, there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Sara answered. Kaname opened the door and walked inside.

"Lady Mayumi, would you give me a moment with your mistress?" Kaname asked. Mayumi looked up at Sara, wanting to know if this was all right. Sara nodded and Mayumi stood up.

"If you need anything, you know where I am." Mayumi bobbed a curtsy before walking out, closing the door behind her. Silence reigned for a few, tense minutes as the two vampires gazed at one another.

"Sara, I'm just here to ask if you wanted your inheritance given back to you. As the head of the family, you are allowed to do as you wish with you're parents' business empire, various other houses and money. You are quite a wealthy young lady."

"My parents specialised in telecoms and finance. God knows what else they did; the never told me anything," Sara said with som resentment, "However I have no business acumen or knowledge whatsoever. I wasn't brought up to be an entrepreneur; I was brought up to be a porcelain doll, a princess, someone they could bargain and make alliances with."

Kaname nodded, "We could always have the business sold off or you could employ someone to run it for you and you could just be the chairman, just going in once in a while to check on things."

"That's not such a bad idea." Sara whispered. Kaname walked forward slightly. Sara looked at him. "Kaname," she started, "Have you heard anything from Takuma?" she asked and Kaname stiffened. Although Takuma was his best friend, Sara was the one thing that thing they simply could not share.

"No, I have not." he could bring himself to look at her crestfallen facial expression. He knew that Takuma was alive and a part of him was screaming at him to tell the truth. But the part that wanted her was telling him to keep it a secret for as long as he could. He needed her and was not about let her go.

"Oh," was all she said. She turned away from him was about to walk away. Kaname grabbed her hand. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her close. Sara looked up at him, completely startled. "Kaname, what are you doing?" Sara asked. Her body was flush against his.

"Sara..." he whispered. Sara's cheeks went a beautiful shade of pink, making her even more alluring. One of his hands traveled to her cheek. Sara's eyes were wide and she had frozen to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Sara croaked. Kamame didn't answer her, his grip only tightened.

"Why do you tempt me so, Sara? A gaze like that will tempt any vampire." he whispered. Sara shivered as she could feel his warm, sweet breath against her lips. Sara tried to pull herself away, uncertain of this situation.

"Is this what you truly want," she asked. Kaname gripped her waist tighter.

"Positive." Kaname whispered. Sara tore herself away.

"I'm not sure it's what I want though," she pushed him away. "Please, just leave me be." Sara turned her back to him. Kaname felt his frustration levels rise, so much so that the window panes cracked as his power levels rose with his anger. This made Sara jump and shy away from him.

"Remember one thing, Sara," Kaname said in a warning tone, "There's only so many times you can push me away. But I will not give up on you." Kaname then swept from the room, leaving her alone. Sara sat down on her bed, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Oh, Takuma, I miss you so much." she sobbed, letting the tears fall freely. She sobbing that much that she didn't even notice that Mayumi had entered the room again. Mayumi ran over to the bed and threw her arms around her mistress.

"Oh, my lady, I wish that there was some way to take away your pain." Mayumi said, wiping a tear from Sara's cheek.

"Just being here, will do." Sara smiled bitterly. Mayumi and Sara sat in a comforting silence, with only Sara's occasional hiccups and sobs being heard.

"Shall we get ready for the ball?" Mayumi asked, "Do you even feel up to it?"

"I have to go. It's a peace...thing...between the hunters and us vampires. I gave Kaname my word that I would go," Sara stood up and Mayumi did so too. "Are you going?"

"I haven't been invited." Mayumi shrugged. Sara gasped.

"But, you're an aristocratic vampire, you have a right to go." Sara said with a panicked expression.

"I know but I'm not up to going. I don't have a ball dress anyway."

"Borrow one of mine!"

Mayumi scoffed, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm considerably taller than you and anything that I wear of yours will be shorter on me." she smirked. Sara gave her a haughty expression, but laughed it off.

"You're right, Mayumi." she said looking up at her friend. She sighed and walked over to her dress which had been placed on a mannequin. "It's beautiful." Sara smiled. Mayumi jumped up and smiled.

"Okay, let's get you ready." Sara smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile, Sara Shirabuki, had Takuma by her side most of the time. Tamaki had become Sara's lover and they were both still planning to kill Kaname and Sara. Takuma had to sit through all their discussions, silently resenting the two purebloods. He hoped that Sara was safe and that she was happy. If she was Kaname's lover, he wasn't bothered as long as she was happy. Sara and Tamaki found this infuriating as they wanted him to be as miserable as was possible and they wanted him to suffer. Sara would occasionally interrogate him and claw at his chest, but he was numb to the pain now. As long as he though of his white haired beauty, he was comforted. Well, at least he would see her at the ball. He too had been invited by Kaname, which made him wonder why Kaname hadn't sent a rescue party to free him. Well, at least he'd see his Sara again and he was looking forward to it.

REVIEW 


	21. The Ball REWRITE

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

Sara Shirabuki walked to Takuma's room with evil intent. She opened the door to his room and found Takuma sitting on his bed, reading a book. Her face settled into a sexy smirk. "Takuma darling," she said sexily. Takuma didn't look up and Sara scowled. She walked up to him and grabbed his chin to force him to look up at her. "I really do hate being ignored." she slapped him around the face, digging her razor sharp nails into his face at the face, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Forgive me, Shirabuki-sama." he said halfheartedly. Sara smirked evilly.

"Now, as you know, it's the ball tonight, which means that the Awayuki princess will be there too. You are not to go near her or anyone you know for that matter. You'll be down with the servants, helping them to do their work. Do I make myself clear?"

Takuma hesitated before nodding slightly, knowing that it would be futile to refuse. "Clear as crystal, Shirabuki-sama."

"Good, now get ready. Your tuxedo is in the closet." she pointed to the large, ornate wardrobe in the corner of his room. Takuma nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." he whispered. Shirabuki cast on more smirk at him before walking away. Takuma sighed. So he wasn't going to see Sara after all: the girl he longed for with all his being. Maybe he could sneak a quick look and admire the insanely beautiful and delicate young woman. That would be enough for now.

Meanwhile, after putting her dress on (which contrasted with her white hair) and hair her hair and make up done, Mayumi placed a shawl around Sara's bare shoulders. The dress was quite low cut, by elegantly so with black lace trim sewn onto the edges. On the satin, Mayumi had embroidered hundreds of little roses all over the dress. Around her neck was a necklace with black fresh water pearls. Mayumi had put pockets in her dress so Sara put the resin rose Takuma had given her in one of her pockets. It gave her comfort whenever she held it. On her hands were small black gloves to protect the dress and in her hair was a black pearl tiara.

When she was ready, she heard a knock on the door. "Enter." she called.

"Are you ready, Sara-sama?" Aidou called through the door.

"Yes." she called back. Aidou opened the door and was stunned by Sara's appearance that he stood gazing at her for a few long moments. Sara smirked at Mayumi before speaking and breaking Aidou from his trance, "Hanabusa, shall we get going?"

Aidou flushed scarlet and nodded, offering his arm to her. Sara took it and Aidou escorted her downstairs. She walked down the elegant central staircase. Kaname and Yuuki were waiting for her at the bottom. Sara ignored Kaname's lustful gaze.

"You look beautiful, Sara," Kaname said. Sara nodded in recognition.

"Thank you, Kaname," she said quietly. Kaname nodded and escorted Yuuki to the limousine and Aidou and Sara followed suit. Sara was pretty much silent through out the journey, silently watching the world go by as the limousine drove by.

When they arrived at the ball in one of Aidou's family's mansions, they stepped out of the limousine and Aidou escorted Sara inside. When they entered the ballroom, all the nobles bowed but gasped at the sight of Sara and Yuuki. Sara, of cause, hadn't ever been to a vampire soirée before and neither had Yuuki due to being human for ten years. The female nobles crowded around the two female purebloods asking them such questions as, "Is this you first soiree?", "What's your name?", "Are you engaged?", "Are you married?" and so on and so forth. Sara slipped away, leaving Yuuki alone with them. She turned he head and saw Zero standing casually against the wall. She decided to go and talk to him. She walked up to him and was undeterred by his fierce glare.

"Hello, Zero, how have you been," she asked cheerfully. Zero sneered at her.

"Why do you even care," He sneered. Sara frowned.

"Well, isn't it customary to ask how a person is after they haven't seen each other for a long time," Sara asked. Zero merely glared at her. Sara rolled her eyes. "Fine, be that way." Sara said coldly and she walked away. She walk away over to Kaname. "Kaname, would you like to dance?"

"I would be honoured." he kissed her hand. Kaname took her out onto the dance floor where all the other couples where dancing. Kaname brought her close and they started to move across the floor. Sara, however, refused to look up at him. His grip on her waist tightened and this made her look up. Sara couldn't deny that his eyes held so much love and adoration. When the dance ended, he took her out onto the balcony.

"Sara, why do you refuse me? You know, as well as I do, that he is dead and you should accept that," he said gently. Sara looked at him, sorrow brimming in her eyes.

"You don't understand! I love Takuma," Sara cried, causing some of the nobles in the ballroom to turn their heads to the balcony. Kaname shook his head and brought her close.

"Do you love me though?" Kaname asked. Sara opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Kaname leaned forward and let his hot breath command her passion.

"Kaname..." she whined. "Please...don't..." Kaname could see the restrained longing in her sapphire orbs. While this was happening, Shirabuki saw what was going on. She turned to a servant.

"Servant boy, come here." the boy walked over to her.

"Yes, Shirabuki-sama, is there anything that you need?"

"Yes, my servant, Takuma Ichijo, is down in the servants part of the house. Go and get him." Shirabuki said in a commanding voice. The servant boy bowed and went to do as he was told.

Back on the balcony, Kaname was holding Sara close and their lips were only a couple of inches apart. Sara was clearly struggling to not succumb to her attraction, but this was starting to be to much for Kaname and he crashed his lips on hers. Sara gasped sharply. His lips caressed hers, steadily making her submit to him.

When Takuma was retrieved, Shirabuki pulled him over to see Sara and Kaname kissing. Takuma felt like his heart had been ripped out, even though he told himself that he'd be happy for her no matter what.

"See, Takuma? She doesn't love you anymore. She has he pureblood prince now," Shirabuki gloated. Seeing Sara respond to Kaname's kiss was heartbreaking. Takuma walked away, not wanting to see anymore. Shirabuki smirked evilly as Tamaki came from behind, and kissed her neck.

"This is going better than planned," Tamaki said with delight. Shirabuki nodded.

"Yes, indeed."

Meanwhile, Sara lost herself in Kaname's kiss. It was hot and demanding, yet extremely tender. Eventually, they pulled away for air. Kaname smiled down at her and Sara sighed lustfully.

"I love you." Kaname whispered. Sara nodded and kissed his cheek. She turned her head when she felt a familiar presence walk away. She hadn't registered it until it left. It felt like Takuma. She shrugged it off believing Takuma was dead.

"Kaname, I'm not ready to be in a relationship. But that kiss was nice." she smiled. Kaname knew that she would probably still try to push him away, but he's break down all the barriers until Sara was his.

"I cannot wait very long, Sara. You'll have me go insane." he whispered lustfully. Sara nodded.

"Well, good luck." with that she pulled away, with a smirk, and walked elegantly inside. She was happy to see Yuuki was dancing with a young, handsome noble called Takashi Nekojin. He had raven hair with big green eyes, eyes which reminded her of Takuma. She sighed sadly and touched her lips. She let Kaname kiss her. She felt like she was betraying his "memory". That had been her first kiss. She had been hoping to give it to Takuma, but unfortunately, this was not the case. However, the kiss hadn't been any less wonderful and it was like nothing she had ever dreamed of.

"Oh, Takuma...why did you have to leave me?" she whispered. She then suddenly felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned her head to see Rima and Shiki standing there. Sara smiled at her two friends.

"Rima, Shiki, how have you been?" she asked.

"All right." Rima said and then she leaned forward, "Has Kuran-dojo told you anything about Ichijo?"

Sara shook her head. "Kaname said that he could be dead," Sara said sadly. Rima and Shiki looked at each other.

"We were told to stop searching for him after a month, but he didn't say that he was dead." Shiki in formed. Sara frowned.

"He didn't? How strange..." Sara said suspiciously. Rima touched Sara's shoulder and Sara looked up, "Rima, Shiki, thank you for helping and doing what you can..." Rima and Shiki nodded in understanding. Sara looked up and saw Shirabuki smiling at her in a way which made her stomach turn. Rima and Shiki turned to look at her. "Does anyone get the impression that she knows something?" Sara asked. Rima nodded.

"It seems suspicious." Rima confirmed.

"But would a pureblood do that?" Shiki asked.

"Shiki, your father was a pureblood and he was pretty bad ass." Rima reminded. Shiki nodded in realisation.

"She's right. Just because I am a pureblood, it doesn't make me a saint." Sara said. She turned her head and saw Tamaki dancing with Shirabuki. He cast a malicious grin towards her and Sara went very pale.

"I need to go." Sara said. She quickly walked away from Rima and Shiki, walking back to Kaname. She noticed tha he was on the balcony. "Kaname, I think that we should go." Sara said fearfully. Kaname turned around,

"Why?" he asked. Sara fiddled with her hands for a while. "Sara, what's wrong?" Kaname asked, a little more forcefully. Sara gulped and walked towards him. She tugged on his sleeve.

"Tamaki's here and he's I think he's in league with Shirabuki." she was shaking violently with fear. Kaname frowned and saw Tamaki walking towards them with Shirabuki in tow. Sara went very pale and Kaname wrapped his arm around Sara's waist.

"I don't recall inviting you, Tanigawa." Kaname said with cool anger. Tamaki laughed halfheartedly.

"I am a pureblood, Kuran. I have a right to be here." Tamaki said in a matter of fact tone. Kaname glared at him.

"You don't because you are not pro-peace. After all, killing a few humans isn't really pro-peace is it?" Kaname challenged. Tanigawa glared at him.

"Where did you hear such a terrible story? I would never do such a thing." Tamaki snarled. Sara scoffed.

"Oh don't lie! You've tried to kill me on a number of times and you killed my parents." Sara said from behind Kaname. Tamaki threw his head back and laughed.

"Are you hearing this, Kuran? She doesn't know what she's saying."

"You liar!" Sara screamed. Shirabuki laughed at her.

"Why would Tamaki do such a thing? We wouldn't go so low as to kill petty humans."

Sara was in tears. Kaname held her to him.

"I think that you should leave," Kaname growled. Tamaki gave him a haughty look.

"Fine, I didn't come here to be insulted." Tamaki grabbed Shirabuki's wrist and dragged her away, leaving the ball. Sara cried into Kaname's chest and Kaname rubbed her back, soothingly.

"Kaname, I want to go home." Sara sobbed. Kaname nodded.

"We'll go in minute." Kaname said, kissing the top of her head.

Meanwhile, outside, Shirabuki and Tamaki had Takuma retrieved. They stepped into the limousine and they drove away. Takuma wondered why they were leaving so early.

"Shirabuki-sama, why are we leaving?" Takuma asked nervously. Shirabuki glared at him.

"Your little princess has insulted my lover. She is just a stupid little girl. Who does she think she is? If Tamaki wants to kill a few humans, he has a right to."

Takuma gasped, extremely horrified by what she was saying.

"Forgive me, Shirabuki-sama, but humans aren't just food. They can do amazing things and we cannot just allow ourselves to think in such a way."

Shirabuki snarled at him. "Who asked for your opinion? You should be seen and not heard." she carressed his cheek before slapping his cheek, hard. Takuma winced and it silenced him. "So, how do you feel after seeing Sara kissing your best friend?" she asked with mock sympathy. Takuma winced again. "Are you heart broken?"

"She believes I'm dead. She has a right to move on." Takuma said sadly.

"Only because Kaname is making her believe that is so." Shirabuki said. Takuma didn't answer. Shirabuki smirked lightly before letting silence reign.

A/N Well I rewrote the ending of this chapter. I agree it went over too fast. I'm sorry and thank you for pointing it out. Anyway, please review...again...if you haven't already. 


	22. Wanted, Not Wanted

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

Sara refused to come out of her room over the next few days. She was extremely upset. Kaname wanted to help her, but Sara wouldn't let him, making them go back to square one with their relationship. Yuuki was meanwhile smitten with the young noble vampire, Takashi Nekojin, who danced with her at the ball. He'd given her his contact details and Yuuki was on the phone all the time or was out with him having dinner or meeting his family. Kaname was still protective of his little sister, even if he wasn't romantically interested. To Yuuki's annoyance, Kaname had cross examined him, making sure that he wasn't going to harm her or do anything else unbecoming of a young gentleman. Kaname used his pureblood powers to interrogate him to be sure he was telling the truth.

Sara was beginning to doubt whether Takuma was dead or not. She had felt his presence, she was sure of it. She was starting to doubt her own sanity. The question was on her mind for quite a while. It was incredibly frustrating.

She lay on the bed and touched her lips. She could still feel the hot touch of his lips, caressing hers and she could still feel his possessive touch, holding and crushing her against him. She sat up and dropped a couple of blood tablets into a glass full of water. She sipped it gently. She'd been raised on blood tablets for as long as she could remember so she was more than used to their bitter and bland taste. She'd never tasted real blood until she'd drank Zero's. She craved Takuma's blood though. She wanted to sink her fangs into his delicious-looking neck. She had tasted his blood when she'd licked the blood off his hands when he'd pricked his fingers on the rose thorns. She never forgot the scent and taste of his precious lifeblood. She reached in to her pocket and fingered the resin rose. She would never forget him. She swung her legs over to the bed and sat up and ran her hands through her hair. She sighed and fell back on the bed, falling asleep.

Meanwhile, Mayumi had been getting increasingly worried. Sara had told her what had happened at the ball and her suspicions about Takuma. She knew Sara better than anyone, being childhood friends. She was a devoted servant to Sara and hated to see her sad and broken like that. She liked to see that Kaname was making as effort to be with her, often sitting outside of Sara's room, trying to get her to come out. She could tell that he deeply cared for her, but Sara's reluctance to let Takuma go was preventing her from wanting any such relationship with the pureblood prince.

Mayumi was walking to Sara's room one night and saw Kaname sitting outside, asleep with his head resting against the door. She'd brought him a plate a food. She knelt beside him and touched his shoulder. He jumped and woke up, quite startled.

"Lady Mayumi, what what are you doing?" Kaname asked, slightly out of breath.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were all right. You've been sitting here for hours," She handed him one of the plates of food, "I just wondered if you were hungry. You haven't eaten in days...you haven't had blood."

"I haven't got an appetite." he whispered. He placed the plate beside him. "Besides, Sara probably die than give me her blood right now."

"You don't mean that. Give her time, she'll come round...if you feel this strongly about her." Mayumi placed a hand on his shoulder. Kaname looked at her for a while, comprehending her words. Mayumi stood up. "Please eat, Kaname-sama. I know that you won't die won't die, but it will make you feel better."

"Nothing can make me feel better, Lady Mayumi." Kaname whispered in a pained whisper. Mayumi sighed.

"Well, it's there if you want it." Mayumi smiled sadly and opened the door, walking into Sara's room. Sara was curled up on the bed, her eyes rimmed in red. She'd been crying. "Sara-sama, you have to talk to him. He's been sitting outside of your room, wanting you to come out. Please, just talk to him."

Sara sat up suddenly, causing Mayumi to jump. She stood up and walked over to the door. She hesitated at the door knob. She placed her hand on the door knob and twisted it, slowly pulling the door open. Kaname glanced up at her. They held each other's gazes, not knowing what to do next. Suddenly, Aidou came jogging towards them. He was out if breath and had a letter in his hand.

"Sara-sama, there is a letter here for you." he said breathlessly. Sara plucked it out of his hand and glanced at the wax seal. It was the seal of the new council. She broke the seal and opened the letter. It was requesting her to attend a meeting at the new building. They didn't say why. After a while of reading it, Sara folded it and placed it in her pocket.

"It's from the new council. They are requesting to see me." Sara informed, but didn't elaborate.

"May I see the letter?" Kaname asked. Sara gave him a cold look.

"I don't see how it is any of your business." She said coolly. Kaname glared at her.

"Yes, it is, Sara. Give it to me." He said cooly. Sara sighed in frustration but complied. Kaname opened the letter and read it slowly. "I'm going with you." Kaname said after a long silence. Sara looked affronted.

"There is no way that you're coming with me. I am not a child and I can handle my own matters." Sara said coldly. Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? You haven't proven that to me yet. At the ball, you broke down into tears at the first sight of you ex-fiancé. What if he's at the meeting? You can't just suddenly break down if you see him. It would be disgraceful." Kaname replied. Sara scowled at him.

"How dare you? I had a right to cry! So what if the nobles saw me? Damn them to hell! Who cares what they saw? I maybe a pureblood princess but-"

"That is exactly why you shouldn't cry in front of those vultures. A pureblood's reputation is always at stake!"

"It's not as if they saw me! We were on the balcony at the time." she countered heatedly. Kaname sighed at her stubbornness.

"Well, I would like to go anyway. So there's nothing that you can do to stop me." Kaname said with a small smirk. Sara leaned back against the wall and turned her head away from him. Aidou and Mayumi slipped away, leaving the two purebloods alone. Silence fell upon them. Kaname gazed at her for a while. He walked forward and reached out to her. He gently caressed her cheek. Sara didn't move nor did she look him in the eye.

"Sara...why am I not good enough?" he whispered. Sara looked up at him. He'd drawn himself close to her and Sara had nowhere to escape. Kaname trapped her against the wall.

"I'm in love with Takuma, that's why." Sara said lethargically. Kaname growled. He pressed her into the wall, with enough force to knock it down. Sara struggled weakly, "This is completely unfair," Sara moaned. Kaname pressed himself against her small body, gripping her waist tightly. Sara turned her head towards him.

"Stop it, Kaname. You're making this so very hard," Sara whined but found herself pressing into him. Kaname smirked a little, bending down to tease her with little kisses, finally capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. This made Sara tense noticeably, but this didn't stop him continuing his ministrations.

Kaname's lips were demanding her to submit to him and his hands roamed her body, tracing her every curve. This let out an involuntary groan from the young pureblood princess, urging Kaname to go on. Kaname's let his fingers slip under her shirt, feeling the insanely smooth skin.

Sara soon found the strength to push him away a little. "Stop it." she said firmly, yet breathlessly. Kaname growled slightly and was about to make another dive for her lips, when somebody cleared their throat. The purebloods looked to see Yuuki standing there, with a casual smirk playing on her lips.

"Sorry to interrupt, Onii-sama, but I recived an invitation to go and stay with the Nekojins for a few days. Do I have your permission to go?" she asked cheerily. Kaname nodded silently.

"Yes." he mumbled. Sara used this opportunity to escape from his slackened grip. As soon as Kaname realised that she had escaped, Sara was already closing the door on him. He growled in frustration. Yuuki chuckled in amusement.

"Oh, Onii-sama," she said with a playful smirk, "You do amuse me."

Kaname scoffed. "Don't push it, Yuuki," he snarled. Yuuki shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to pack. See you later." She laughed and skipped away. Kaname sighed.

"Oh, Sara..." he whispered. He shook his head and walked away, going to get ready for the evening's meeting with the new council.

A couple of hours later, Sara and Kaname were on their way to the council building. They sat in silence, with Sara gazing out of the window. Kaname would turn to gaze at her from time to time, longingly.

"Kaname, staring at me like that won't get you anywhere," Sara said with contempt. Kaname shook his head.

"You know that I'm the only one who you should marry."

"That's rather arrogant of you, isn't it? I'm still in love with Takuma. You cannot just expect me to love you."

They were silent for the rest of the way, with Kaname silently seething.

It was a whole two hours before they arrived at the new council building. It was still quite a gothic style place, but it didn't have the same sense of foreboding. They were escorted through the long, dimly lit corridors. When the arrived at the council room, they were greeted by a whole new set of people. They were all people who supported Kaname. Sara and Kaname were given ornate chairs and they sat down. The council sat down as well.

"So, do tell me why I have been summoned here?" Sara said with an air of superiority. Lord Aidou was the first to speak.

"Sara-sama, we have some papers for you to sign," he stood up and walked over Sara, placing the papers in front of her, "Once you sign these papers, all your properties and inheritance will officially belong to you."

"It's about time too," Sara said before picking up a pen. She skimmed through the papers, reading what they had to say, making sure that there was no "small print". She then signed her signature on the papers. "Thank you, Lord Aidou," she smiled. Lord Aidou bowed. "Was that all," Sara asked. The rest of the Councilmen cast nervous glances at each other.

"Well...before your parents died, you were betrothed to Tamaki Tanigawa-sama and it was never actually officially ended-" before Lord Aidou could continue, Sara stood up abruptly.

"Before you go on, I will not marry him. He is a detestable man and he was the one who killed my parents. I'd rather marry Kaname but even that would be a bit of a stretch," Sara said firmly and with s bit of an edge in her voice. Before Lord Aidou could speak again, she cast an icy glare in his direction.

"Forgive me, Sara-sama," he bowed his apology. Sara was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"That will be all." she moved out of her seat and quickly exited the room. Kaname, who had been silent all the time they had been there, stood up.

"Please forgive her, my lords. She has been greatly distressed as of late. Now I too bid you farewell," he said before exiting the room himself. He walked back to the limousine, where Sara was sitting, silently waiting for him. By her aura, he could tell that she was in no mood to talk. He only hoped that her temper would ease soon.

REVIEW! 


	23. Moving On

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

As the months went by, Sara was beginning to open up to Kaname. She didn't know if her feelings were romantic or platonic. All she knew was that she cared for him. She was, in the meantime, happy that Yuuki had found someone she cared about. The eldest son of the Nekojin family was certainly beautiful. His emerald eyes were one of his best features. They reminded her of Takuma, her lost love. She though about Takuma constantly and could still feel the was he held her: his soft, tender, soothing touch. She even feel the kisses on her fore head. But he had never quite reached her lips. Her lips ached to be kissed by him.

What was it about him that made her fall for him? Well, he had been honest with her from the very start, not showering her with empty compliments like most aristocrats trying to gain her favour and he was patient with her when ever she was unreasonable or childish. She shuddered at the thought of her previous behaviour. He wasn't bad to look at either. His beautiful bright green shone with warmth and sinserity. No, she'd never forget him.

Kaname decided to hold a social occasion at the mansion. He thought that it should be time to open up and hold a social ball. Kaname had worked hard to gain the loyalty of the most powerful aristocrats. This was essential to him becoming king. All he wanted now was his queen. Sara was the person he wanted to become his wife and queen. But the reluctant princess was making it extremely hard to court her. Sara either hated him or she was still brooding over Takuma. It was probably both.

Kaname knew that Sara wasn't looking forward to the ball. He decided to go and talk to her. She was in the music room, playing the piano languidly. Kaname walked in and leaned on the piano casually. Sara looked at him. "Yes, Kaname," she asked, "Do you need anything?"

Kaname ran a hand through his chocolate coloured hair, "Yes," he walked around the piano and sat down beside Sara. Sara gave him a questioning look.

"Well?"

Sara continued to play the piano, waiting for Kaname to answer. Kaname played a chord on the piano, effortlessly fitting in with the music. Sara looked down at Kaname's hand and back up at him. "You play?"

"A little," he answered. Sara stopped playing for a moment. She flicked through the music book and found a duet.

"Want to play this with me," Sara asked. It was a kind of jig. Kaname studied the music before nodding. They started playing the piece slowly at first but then as they got used to the music, it sped up and they began out do each other. Sara let out a cheery laugh. Kaname loved the sound of her laugh. He likened it to silvery bells, tingling.

When it ended, Sara calmed down and a light smile played upon her lips. Silence settled upon them. But Sara turned her head to look at Kaname. Kaname gazed back at her with longing. "I know that look, Kaname," Sara whispered, "You know how I feel..."

"And you know how I feel as well," Kaname pulled her close and let his hot, sweet breath take over her senses. However Sara turned her head away.

"Kaname, if this is all you have come for, then you may as well leave," Sara said cooly. Kaname released her abruptly.

"Fine," he growled. He picked himself up and stormed out. Sara heard him slamming his bedroom door, making her flinch. She swallowed, hard. This was becoming increasingly hard. She picked herself up and walked towards Kaname's room which was in the west wing. Kaname had his own wing within the house to ensure his privacy. Sara walked towards his room. She had never been to this part of the house and felt quite uneasy.

When she arrived at Kaname's room, she nervously knocked on the door, "Kaname," she called, "Are you there?"

Kaname opened the door. Sara stepped back nervously, "What is it," he asked, his eyes were crimson, through anger or blood lust, she didn't know. But she knew that it had been some time since he had his last feed.

"How long has it been," Sara asked. Kaname raised an eyebrow and didn't answer her. "How long has it been, Kaname?"

"It's been a year and a half since I last drank," Kaname said hoarsely. Sara's eyes widened.

"You must be starving!"

"You don't make it any easier! You're the one I crave the most," Kaname cried. Sara gazed up at him sadly. She didn't know what possessed her to do what she did next. She pushed him inside, kicked the door shut, pushed him down onto his bed and straddled his lap, facing him. Kaname's eyes were wide with confusion. "What are you doing?"

Sara unbuttoned her lacy collar and dragged it away from her neck. "Drink," she ordered. Kaname shook his head.

"I want you, but I don't want you to feel forced," Kaname said sadly, "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Take advantage of me? Kaname, I'm offering myself to you," Sara whispered. She dragged her finger nail across neck, drawing blood. Kaname's eyes glowed brighter. She then bit her wrist and sucked some blood out of it. She then placed her lips on his. She felt him tense as she tried to part his lips with her tongue. Kaname responded and drank the blood Sara had offered to him. Sara pulled away and wiped the blood away from Kaname's lips with her thumb. "I'm the woman you've always desired. Push me away now," she whispered, "And you'll never have a second chance."

Kaname was silent. With a glare, Sara was about to climb off his lap when Kaname grabbed her roughly and pulled her back. Their lips clashed fiercely. The taste of Sara's blood on her lips, making Kaname excited. He let his hands roam all over her body and he trailed kisses down to her neck. He pulled Sara's head back by her white hair for better access and he licked her neck before sinking his wanton fangs into her neck. Sara let out a loud cry of pain and pleasure. Kaname tightened his grip on her small body and drank deeply. Sara felt herself sighing in contentment. She felt guilty about Takuma, but now she was determined to move on with her life; Takuma would want that. "I'm sorry, Takuma, but I have to move on," she thought sadly. Kaname could tell what she was thinking as he drunk her blood. It had a certain taste to it. He some what felt guilty about not telling her about Takuma and not telling her that he was alive.

Eventually, he stopped drinking, his impossible thirst sated. He licked the wound clean and gave it a light kiss before raising his head. "Thank you," he whispered. Sara cupped his face and rested her fore head against his..

"It was my pleasure," Sara smiled weakly before capturing his lips in a gently kiss, one which turned passionate and fierce. When they pulled apart, Sara rested her head in the crook of his neck. Kaname laid down and pulled her down with him. They both fell into a comfortable doze, both happy to be in each other's presence.

Meanwhile, Shirabuki lay in bed next to Tamaki, feeling satisfied. She chuckled while getting her breath back and stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"What should we do about Sara and her little knight?" Shirabuki asked. Tamaki turned his head to look at her.

"We could always order Ichijo to kill her," Tamaki suggested, "That would break his dear heart."

Shirabuki gave him a sinister smile and said, "Or you could just take over his body..."

REVIEW! 


	24. The Proposal

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

Takuma was confined to his room most of the time. It was a very lonely existence. His only wish was to hold Sara, his Sara, again. However, he couldn't see that happening, not with Kaname laying claim to her. He didn't hate Kaname. Takuma knew that Kaname was aware that he was alive because he'd seen Seiren watching him and then reporting back to her master. Kaname was more worthy of her. A prince should never be without his princess. Sara was prized throughout vampire society as one of the few pureblood princesses. If she married Kaname, she'd become the queen of vampires. He wasn't going to be bitter about it. If a male pureblood vampire laid claim to something, such as a woman, it was theirs, no ifs or buts.

He smiled to himself. At least she'd be safe with Kaname. Kaname would rather die than let Sara get hurt. Sara was his woman now. Takuma ran a hand through his hair. How he longed to say that Sara was "his woman". He'd regretted not having kissed her when he had the chance, always unsure. But he wouldn't succumb to such wishful thinking. He'd lost his chance with her and now Kaname had her.

Meanwhile, Sara and Kaname had organised the soiree at the Kuran mansion. Purebloods and nobles alike attended. Silks, pearls and glittering jewels adorned the ladies and fine tailored suits were worn by the men. Music was played by the finest musicians. The ballroom was decorated with velvets, tapestries, candles and everything else. Sara wore a turquoise dress, accented by black embroidery. Her white hair had been curled into ringlets and an understated tiara was placed on her head. Kaname wore a highly tailored suit with polished black shoes and a light turquoise cravat, matching Sara's dress.

Of cause, the hunters attended and Zero was there. Zero would stare jealously at Yuuki while she was dancing with Takashi. Sara and Kaname danced together too, lost in each other. They danced almost every dance, before walking onto the terrace. It was quite hot in the ballroom and the cool, soothing night air cooled them down. Kaname gazed down at his princess longingly. He laced his fingers in hers.

"It's a beautiful night," Sara said serenely, "Isn't it?"

"Yes, you are," Kaname smiled, not really listening. Sara looked up at him with an amused look.

"I meant the night, not me," Sara said with a smirk. Kaname shrugged.

"You're more beautiful than any night sky." Kaname murmured. Sara blushed slightly at his loving words.

"Kaname, do you truly love me," Sara whispered. Kaname gazed at her in mild surprise.

"Of cause I do, Sara, more than you know," Kaname whispered and he drew her closer, "You're the person I have craved for more than a year and a half. When you gave me your blood a couple of days ago, I wanted to have you there and then."

Sara blushed at his bold comment. He kissed her neck lightly, making Sara shudder. Kaname would have taken her there and then if there wasn't anyone there. However he'd rather have her in a bed like the true gentleman he was.

Suddenly, the couple were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They looked up and saw Seiren standing there. "What is it, Seiren?"

"Kaname-sama, there is urgent business to which you must attend to," Seiren said in monotone voice. Kaname sighed and nodded.

"I'll be right there, Seiren," Kaname said. Seiren nodded and walked back inside. Kaname bent back down and kissed Sara gently. It left her breathless, making her forget everything but him. Kaname broke the kiss and stroked her face. "I'll be back before you know it, Sara," he gave her hands a squeeze and then went to meet Seiren. Sara sighed and gazed up at the night sky. She then decided to go back and greet her guests. Sara was quickly approached by Aidou.

"Sara-sama, would you like to dance?"

"Yes, Hanabusa, I would be honoured," she smiled gracefully. She took his outstretched hand and she walked onto the dancefloor.

Meanwhile, Kaname and Seiren were in Kaname's office. "What is this all about, Seiren?"

"I have some grave news," Seiren said gravely, "Takuma Ichijo has been possessed by Tamaki Tanigawa. I saw the whole thing."

Kaname's face remained impassive. He stood up from his chair. "This will mean he's planning on killing her and she is in no fit state to defend herself."

"Should Sara-sama be informed?"

"No, she'll go looking for him and I'm not about to lose her," Kaname said seriously, "We'll have to tighten security. She can never be left alone. Being the innocent person she is, she'll believe him if he says he's Ichijo."

"As you wish, Master."

"Now, let's get back to the party and remember, not a word."

"Yes, Master."

They both walked back to the ballroom and the room fell silent. Sara turned her head to see him holding his hand out to her. She left Aidou's arms and walked over to Kaname. Kaname gazed lovingly at her. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and bent down before her. Sara looked looked down at him with shocked and confused eyes. They heard fresh murmuring from the nobles. Kaname opened the ring box and revealed the beautiful black diamond (in the shape of a rose) engagement ring.

"Sara Awayuki, my love and one true princess, will you give me the honour of having you hand in marriage and becoming my wife and queen?"

In all honesty, he was expecting her to say no. It was silent and no one dared to speak. Sara stood, frozen to the spot. Her eyes had locked with his and couldn't look away. Kaname soon found the courage to speak. "Look, if you need time or if you refuse, I'll under-"

"No." a gasp came from the crowd of nobles.

"What," Kaname looked up at her in shock. He felt his heart sink in disappointment. "Is it too soon?"

"What?" Sara asked in confusion.

"Well, you're refusing me, aren't you?"

"What? No! I wasn't refusing you! I was saying no to needing more time," Sara explained, "I love you and I want to become your wife." She pulled him to his feet and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. There were cheers coming from the nobles. Kaname responded to her by pulling her flush against him, responding to her kiss fiercely. Yuuki and Takashi walked up to them. Sara and Kaname broke their kiss and grinned at each other. Yuuki tapped him on the shoulder. Kaname turned his head and smiled at her.

"Congratulations, Onii-sama!"

Kaname hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Yuuki."

"We also have some good news," Yuuki said with a bright smile, "Would you please give us permission to marry? Takashi proposed to me."

"Yuuki, you have my permission to marry him." Kaname said kindly. Yuuki squealed and hugged Kaname tightly.

"You have my congratulations too, Yuuki," Sara smiled. Yuuki broke away from Kaname and engulfed Sara in a tight hug.

"You too," she whispered, "Please look after my brother."

"Yes, I will," Sara whispered. They broke away and smiled. Servants came and gave them a glass of champagne. Everyone raised their glasses.

"To their happy future!" Lord Aidou said with a beaming smile.

"To their happy future!" Everyone repeated. Kaname wrapped an arm around Sara's waist possessively, bringing her to him. He smiled slightly as he looked down at his young fiancée.

"I'm sorry, Ichijo, but this is something we simply cannot share," Kaname thought. "I'm truly sorry."

Meanwhile, Shirabuki smirked to herself. "Well, this is quite the development," Shirabuki said in an amused tone. She'd recieved word of the engagement from a messenger. She walked up to Tamaki who was in Takuma's body. She ran a hand through his blond hair. Tamaki placed his hands on Shirabuki's waist. Shirabuki pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Tamaki gripped her waist tightly. Tamaki growled as he felt Takuma trying to fight against the hold he had on his body. But he fought back and won gaining complete control. Tamaki trailed kisses down to Shirabuki's neck and bit into it. Shirabuki cried out and tightened her hold on Tamaki.

"It feels good and sadistic to do this," Shirabuki murmured. Tamaki smirked. He raised his head from her neck and blood dripped from his beautiful face.

"He feels like he's betraying her when I touch you like this," he said in a tone and an expression which sounded totally wrong on Takuma. His hands roamed her body. Shirabuki smirked.

"Well, all the better. I want him completely subdued," She said evily. Tamaki backed her onto the bed.

"Let's torment him a little more then." Tamaki said before kissing her fiercely again. 


	25. Distraction

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

Shirabuki lay in Tamaki's arms, gently stroking the which was around her waist. Tamaki was asleep and Shirabuki stoked his baby soft cheek. A sadistic smile played upon her lips. She climbed on top of him, waking him up. Tamaki slowly opened his now hazel eyes. A smirk, very un-Takuma-ish expression, twisted on his lips. Shirabuki leaned down, close enough to kiss him.

"Hello, "Takuma", how are you doing," She brushed her nose against his and gave him a chaste kiss. Her long, golden hair cascaded like a waterfall around them, hiding them and tickling his face. Tamaki ran a hand through her luxurious hair. Shirabuki pulled back to admire his perfect features. "You are so cute," she ran a hand through Takuma's beautiful hair.

"Takuma is rather cute," Tamaki said sarcastically. Shirabuki leaned down to his neck. She licked and nibbled at it before biting down. "Careful, love," Tamaki croaked, "You don't want to damage this body too much. I've got to live in it remember."

"Oh, don't worry, my love, I'll be gentle," Shirabuki whispered seductively as she ran her hands over the silky smooth skin of Takuma's chest and Tamaki's eyes took on a feral want.

Meanwhile, Sara woke from a good night's sleep. She stretched and rested her head on the padded headboard, mulling over her thoughts. She was now Kaname's fiancée. Kaname had stayed with her for a while before she went to sleep. She smiled slightly as she played with the ends of her hair and a rosy tint came to her cheeks. Sara stared up at the bed canopy. She felt awful, but a part of her wanted to be married to Takuma. It was terrible to think such things after Kaname had been so good to her and had done nothing but love her. She shook her head and threw the duvet off her. She swung her legs off the bed and stood up. She picked up a towel and clean underwear from her chest of drawers and walked into her bathroom for a shower.

Once in the shower, she just let the hot water run over her. She was deep in thought. Everything had gone over so quickly. She couldn't believe that it had been over eighteen months since she had been at school. She missed wearing her uniform and still had it in her wardrobe, just in case she ever needed it again. It had been very easy to move in.

Once out of the shower and got dressed into a white and a dark blue skirt and her hair twisted into an elegant bun, she walked down to breakfast. As she walked, she fingered the engagement ring Kaname had given her. She smiled and entered the breakfast room. Kaname, Yuuki and Takashi were already at the breakfast table, having breakfast.

"Good morning, Sara," Kaname said with a beaming smile, "Did you sleep well after I left you?"

"Yes, thank you, Kaname," she said with a small smile. She walked to the chair to the right of Kaname and sat down.

Kaname bent over to whisper in her ear, "You look beautiful today, my dear," he said seductively. Sara smiled with a gentle blush gracing her cheeks. Kaname kissed her cheek gently. Yuuki and Takashi decided that it was best to leave them alone and they snaked away, not attracting too much attention to themselves. Sara and Kaname hadn't noticed, too lost in each other to care. Kaname pulled her to him and onto his lap. The servants had also made themselves scarce, not wanting to disturb the couple. Sara stroked his face gently with one hand and ran her other hand through his silky tresses. Kaname leaned into her touch and Sara leaned down to kiss him gently. Her gentle touch was driving him insane, wanting to touch every part of her. Sara broke the kiss and breathed in deeply.

"Kaname, may we visit my estate," Sara asked, "I miss it."

"Of cause, my dear," Kaname smiled, "But wasn't it something which was a prison of soughts?"

"Yes, but it was my home for most of my life," Sara reasoned, while fumbling with Kaname's shirt buttons. She kissed his neck, eliciting a groan from the beautiful pureblood prince. She dared give it a lick. She felt him shudder. Sara grazed her fangs on his neck, making Kaname grip her tighter therefore giving her permission to go ahead. She plunged her fangs into his neck. Kaname cried out and tightened his grip on her small body.

"Ah," he groaned. Sara gently drank on her finance's blood. One of her hands fisted in his hair, keeping him close. Sara tasted his love for her and Kaname felt her smile against his neck.

After some time, Sara stopped drinking and licked the wound gently, closing it up. "Thank you, my Lord," Sara whispered, wiping her mouth on nearby napkin. Howerver, Kaname stopped her and gently licked the blood away himself. Sara whimpered and captured his lips again in a passionate kiss. She further unbuttoned his white silk shirt. "Kaname-sama, I want you...now," she moaned seductively. As much as he wanted to take Sara, he wanted her to keep her innocence until their wedding night and make her truly his. Kaname ended the kiss and stroked her soft cheek. Sara gave him a confused expression.

"I'm sorry, but I think we should wait until our wedding night. I think it would better for the both of us," Kaname said, running a hand through Sara's silky hair. Sara cocked her head to the side.

"Well, I suppose so," Sara smiled seductively, "I can't till then," she climbed off his knee. "Well, I'll get ready for later."

She skipped away with a piece of toast she'd just put in her mouth. Kaname chuckled. He loved her playful side and only wished that she revealed it more often. She was very cute and childlike when she wanted to be.

Sara skipped down the passage way, her thoughts always returning to Kaname. She loved him, no doubt about it and she was read to give herself to him and only him. Takuma would want her to be happy (not knowing that he was really alive but taken over by Tamaki). She wouldn't mourn him anymore, although her love for him would never disappear. She walked towards the West Wing (Kaname's private wing) and to Kaname's room. She opened the door to his room and walked inside. She was overwhelmed by Kaname's scent, taking comfort in it. Sara sat on his bed and looked around his magnificent room. She lay her head on his silken pillows, comforted by the silky feel of the duvet. She closed her eyes and found herself drifting off to sleep.

When she opened her eyes again, she could feel a warm body and a pair of strong arms pressing her to his chest. Sara turned around in the arms which held her so possessively. Kaname woke up from his sleep and smiled. "Hello, Sara," Kaname said happily. Sara blushed at the realisation that she was sleeping in his bed with his arms wrapped around her. "When I found you in my room, I was surprised. But, I'm glad you're here." he nuzzled her neck, nipping and kissing it. Sara sighed lustfully. Kaname ran a hand along her curves. He kissed along her jaw, finally reaching her lips. He kissed her lips slowly, enjoying the feel of her being so close. The hand which was roaming her gorgeous body went to her blouse, his hand slipped underneath it and ran his hand over the silky skin of her stomach. "I thought that you were going to get ready to go visit your estate," he said between kisses.

"Yes, but I got sidetracked." Sara whispered. Kaname was struggling to keep himself under control, wanting so much to have her and to imprint her, letting the world know that Sara was his woman, his mate. No other would know her body, no other would touch her, no other would give her a child. "Also, I find your scent comforting. That's why I came here," Sara whispered. Kaname kissed her cheek, keeping his lips on the soft, sensitive flesh and breathing in her scent.

"As do I, Sara-koi, your scent is the most comforting of all," Kaname said seductively. Sara blushed at the honorific he used. "Koi" was the honorific you used when addressing your lover, coming from the word "koibito" which meant "lover". Well, she was his lover and happy to be so because she loved him. Takuma would always be in her heart and he would never lose the place he had so dutifully earned.

Kaname held her to him, not wanting to move. Sara stayed still, cradled against his chest and craving his warmth. "Should we get ready," Sara asked, breaking the comfortable silence which had engulfed them. Kaname looked down at her, a little confused.

"Get ready?" Kaname asked. Sara smiled, amused by his confused expression.

"Get ready to go to my estate, silly!" she slapped him playfully on the arm. Kaname threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh, yes, that's right," he leaned in close and then whispered in her ear, letting his hot breath tickle her ear, "But can we not go tomorrow? I'd rather go then and stay here like this," he kissed her cheek delicately, causing her to shiver. He gazed at the insanely beautiful girl, thanking the heavens that she was his. Her cheeks were tinted a beautiful shade of pink and her sapphire eyes were half lidded, making it look like she was on the verge of sleep. Kaname kissed her fore head and pulled her closer.

"Sleep, my dear, you should get some rest," Kaname whispered. Sara nodded and her eyes closed, drifting off into sleep. Kaname chuckled and laid his head on one of the huge, silk pillows, falling to sleep himself.

REVIEW! 


	26. Tryst

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

The next day, Sara and Kaname had gotten ready to go to the Awayuki mansion. They walked out to their limousine which was going take them there. Sara was feeling apprehensive about going back to her old home, but she had Kaname by her side. He would always protect her and would never let her come to any harm.

It was at least another three or four hours until the Awayuki estate. As they drove up the long path leading to the main house, her memories of her life before everything happened came back to her. On the estate, there was a large meadow. It was surrounded by the large walls which kept the outside world out. She remembered playing out in the meadow as a child. In front of the main mansion, there was a large, ornate marble fountain in the shape of three dolphins, water coming out of their blowholes. It had been a present from her parents for her fifteenth birthday. The mansion had climbing vines all over it, but that gave the house an elegant feel. Growing on the vines were Sara's favourite flowers: blue roses. She recalled the time had given her a blue rose when they were on holiday at the Aidou mansion. She smiled softly before the limousine pulled up outside the large marble staircase, which led to the main door. The chauffeur stopped the limousine and stepped out to open the passenger door. Sara and Kaname stepped out and the chauffeur took the limousine over to a safe place. Kaname and Sara walked up the stairs. Sara was about to open the door when they reached the top, but hesitated.

"What's wrong, love," Kaname asked. Sara looked up at him and shook her head.

"It's nothing," Sara said before pushing the door open. Kaname held her hand as they walked inside. Sara was glad that the servants who had stayed loyal had kept the place clean for her. "This place brings back so many memories," Sara whispered. Kaname smiled as Sara gazed at her surroundings.

"Sara, are you all right?"

Sara turned her head towards him. "Yes, Kaname, I am all right," Sara replied with a loving smile. Kaname put an arm around her waist and pressed her against himself. Suddenly, all of Sara's household had gathered in the parlour, with all of them having sensed her presence. Sara's eyebrows rose in surprise. But her surprise melted away when she stepped towards them. They were all kneeled in reverence and Sara smiled compassionately.

"Please, you may all rise," Sara said kindly. Her household raised their heads and gazed up at her reverently. They all stood.

"We are glad to have you back and safe back with us, princess," one of her ladies said, stepping forward. Sara smiled and nodded.

"Glad to be back, Midori," Sara replied. She turned to Kaname. "This is my fiance Kaname Kuran. I want you to work as well for him as you do for me."

"Yes, Sara-sama," they all replied. Sara smiled brightly.

"Now please get back to work, sorry to have interrupted you," Sara ordered. The servants bowed and walked away, leaving Kaname and Sara alone. "Shall we go to my room?"

"If you want," Kaname replied quietly. Sara grasped his hand and led him up the central marble staircase. They walked through the long corridors towards an ornate pair of doors. Sara opened them and revealed a spiral staircase. "More stairs?"

"Well, yes, it's to ensure absolute privacy," Sara explained. Kaname nodded in understanding. They walked up the dimly lit staircase, all the way to the top. When they reached the top, Sara opened the door to reveal her room. They walked inside and she closed her eyes, revelling in all the familiar smells. She was glad that somebody had repaired her French windows. She walked over to them and opened one of the doors. Sara stepped out onto the terrace, feeling the soft summer breeze whip around her. Kaname followed her out and placed his arms around her waist, pulling her against his hard chest.

"Glad to be home," Kaname asked, whispering into her ear. Sara smiled gently and nodded.

"Yes, I am," Sara replied, "But this isn't my home anymore. My home is where you are."

Kaname's grip on her waist tightened. He sucked on her neck, trailing tender kisses down the pale stretch if skin. Sara tilted her head to the side, granting Kaname easy access. Kaname spun her around to face him and their lips met fiercely. Sara pushed him back inside, but their lips still remained locked together.

"Kaname, please..." she begged. She pushed his coat off Kaname's shoulders and it landed in a heap on the floor. Kaname hesitated. "Please don't hesitate," Sara whined.

"Sara, as much as would love to...to make love to you..." Kaname hesitated, "I wouldn't want to ruin the innocence you possess."

"If you're talking about my virginity, then I'm ready to give it up for you," hearing those words pulled at Kaname's heart strings, but that wasn't what he meant.

"That's not what I mean," Kaname said gravely, "I mean that...you know nothing of the world, you're barely a child. I am too tainted by the world and the things that I have done"

"Kaname, I love you," Sara started, "You needn't worry about tainting me. I want to be tainted by you. I want to be dragged to farthest depths with you. You're the one and only man whom I love."

"The one man? I thought that Ichijo was the person who ruled your heart," Kaname whispered. Sara sighed and cupped his face pulling him down, centimetres from her lips.

"As much as I would want to live in the past, Kaname, I cannot do that. Takuma is dead and I have mourned him long enough. It's time to move on."

Kaname knew that this was wrong of him to lie to her, but hearing those words from such beautiful lips suppressed his conscience. Kaname closed the gap between them. There were no restraints now. Their lips moved together fervently and Kaname ripped her shirt open and ripping it from her shoulders. Sara gasped and her cheeks tinted pink.

"Kaname..." Sara whined.

"You're not having second thoughts, are you," Kaname asked with an amused smile. Sara shook her head.

"No, I'm not," Sara whispered, "I'm just nervous."

"There's no need to be, Sara," Kaname whispered, "I'll lead you."

Sara nodded, hypnotised by his beautiful eyes. He backed her onto the bed and devoured her lips. They soon lost themselves in a hazy, lust-filled world, knowing nothing else mattered.

Later on, Sara and Kaname had come down from their high and lay in each other's arms. Sara smiles gently to herself as she turned her head to gaze out of the window. Night had fallen upon them and the moon was the only light source. Sara rest her head on Kaname's chest. Kaname was on the verge of sleep but his grip on Sara's waist tightened. Sara kissed his smooth, hairless chest. Kaname stroked her silky cheek before kissing her forehead and lying back on the bed, both of them falling into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile,Yuuki and Takashi were eating their evening meal together. Yuuki never would have thought that she would fall in love with another man. Takashi was always so gentle with her and was happy to be his fiance. "Takashi, darling, was business at the council all right?"

"Yes, quite." Takashi stated, "How do you think your brother and Sara-sama are doing?"

"I think they're probably doing well." she said with a slight smirk. Takashi smirked back and took a sip of his wine. He placed the wine glass back down and looked up at Yuuki seriously. "I have some information which you might find interesting."

Yuuki looked up at him. "Oh? Do tell," she leaned forward expectantly.

"Did you ever here about a young man called Takuma Ichijo?"

"Yes, I went to school with him. Why?"

"Well, I have some new information from the council about him," Takashi said. Yuuki frowned.

"But, he's dead!" she exclaimed. Takashi shook his head.

"No, he's not. He has been seen at the Shirabuki mansion. From reports, he's being held prisoner." Takashi said gravely. Yuuki went white as a sheet.

"Does this mean Kaname lied when he said Takuma was dead?"

"Who knows." Takashi said, taking a sip of his wine.

"Why hasn't the council acted on this information?"

"They're under orders from Kaname-sama not to do so."

Yuuki knew that if Sara found out about Takuma, there would be hell to pay. Sara would most probably want to leave and her Onii-sama would be heartbroken.

"We can't let Sara know about this. Kaname loves her so much. We cannot let them know that we know. Is that understood?"

Takashi hesitated before nodding, "Yes, Yuuki-sama."

Yuuki sighed, "I just hope that the truth doesn't reveal it self, or we'll all suffer."

The next day, Sara and Kaname were walking in Sara's walled rose garden. It was private and safe from prying eyes. It was also very quiet, so it made everything tranquil.

"Did you enjoy last night," Kaname asked. Sara looked up at him and blushed heavily.

"Yes, it was wonderful," Sara replied, "I'm not ashamed if that's what you think."

"Good, because I'm most certainly not."

Sara smiled up at him, "May we bring the wedding forward?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I want it in the next month or so. If I have gotten pregnant from our little tryst, I want to have the possible baby AFTER we're married and plus, I want to fit into the wedding dress I have just bought."

Kaname threw his head back and laughed, "Well, I'll see what I can do," He pulled her flush against him and crashed his lips on hers. Sara melted into his arms, forgetting everything else but Kaname. Kaname broke the kiss and hugged her, resting his chin on top of her head. "You're mine, Sara, and I love you."

"Are you mine," Sara asked. Kaname nodded.

"Yes, Sara, I am yours and only yours." Kaname smiled. Sara nodded.

"Good." Sara said before pulling him down for a hot, sensual kiss. Kaname silently thanked the heavens that Sara was his. He returned the kiss possessively. Yes, she was his.

REVIEW! 


	27. Awkward Questions

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

Sara was indeed pregnant. She found out a week after they returned to the Kuran mansion. She decided to keep it a secret until the wedding day, which was only a week away. Servants from both estates were working busily to get everything ready for that special day. Much to Sara's chagrin, they were obliged to invite Shirabuki and Tamaki. It would be bad form not to.

Meanwhile, a messenger had delivered the invitations to Tamaki and Shirabuki. Shirabuki was lounging on her couch while she read hers. She turned to the messenger, "Tell your lord and lady that we will be attending," she said with an air of authority.

"Yes, Shirabuki-sama," with that he disappeared. Shirabuki stood from her couch. She walked to her library, where Tamaki was. She opened the large, ornate doors to see Tamaki sitting in the armchair beside the fire.

"Our little Sara is going to become a blushing bride," Shirabuki smirked, running a hand through Takuma's golden blond hair. Tamaki looked up at her.

"We've been invited?"

"Yes, but I would like you to go back into your own body for the wedding," Shirabuki requested. Tamaki looked up at her, astonished.

"May I ask why?"

"Well, the wedding is sooner than I expected. But I think that it would be better to postpone our plan until she's at the height of her glory and power," Shirabuki explained.

"But, isn't she already at that stage?"

"No, she isn't," Shirabuki said bitterly, "Not yet anyway; not until she's given Kaname a child, more preferably a son."

Tamaki sighed, "Fine, but it will be a long time before I'm used to my own body again." he let his presence disappear from Takuma's body and Takuma dropped to the ground. Takuma breathed in deeply and raggedly. Takuma looked up at Shirabuki, who was standing over him menacingly.

"Shirabuki-sama, I won't let you hurt Sara," Takuma said shakily. Shirabuki grinned sadistically and crouched down, putting two fingers underneath Takuma's chin.

"I don't think you're in much of a position to make demands, do you," she giggled like a little girl, "How does it feel to know that your princess is marrying somebody else? It must hurt. She's been throwing herself at Kaname and there's even rumours that Sara's with child."

Takuma hung his head, not wanting to look at his captor's beautiful face. He struggled to hold back the tears which so readily threatened to fall. Sara was so far way from his reach. Now it seemed impossible that he would ever be with the woman he would readily give his life for.

"Just kill me," Takuma begged. Shirabuki smirked and shook her head.

"No, I don't think so; I'm not done with you yet. Enjoy your moment of freedom while you can, Tamaki will be back in your body after the wedding." she clicked her fingers and two of her vampire guards materialised in front of her. "Take Ichijo-kun back to his room and make sure he stays there."

They both bowed and they grabbed Takuma, materialising off with him. Shirabuki laughed slightly before turning around to see Tamaki back in his own body. "Hello, handsome," Shirabuki said seductively and she gestured for him to come to her. He complied and sauntered over to her. He gripped her waist while Shirabuki ran her hands through Tamaki's own blond hair. "I like to see you in your own body..." Shirabuki whispered, "But you will have to possess him again soon," she kissed him deeply and then pulled away.

"I know...but let's just enjoy the moment we have now." he carried her bridal style to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Sara was struggling to hide her pregnancy. Not physically however as it had only been a week since her first time with Kaname, but due to her hormones her behaviour had become erratic and she would frequently, when drinking from Kaname, over drink and leave Kaname feeling quite unwell for hours on end. As well as that, she had also succumbed to morning sickness; something she detested with a passion. Kaname, being a man, didn't notice a thing and was puzzled by her behaviour. He just put it down to her being a woman and succumbing to her hormones which would rule her once every month.

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and Mayumi and Sara were walking in the garden, talking about everything that was going on. "Mayumi, I need to tell you something," Sara said nervously. Mayumi turned to her.

"What is it?"

"You must promise not to tell anyone," Sara said desperately. Mayumi nodded.

"I promise, Sara-sama," she said sincerely. Sara nodded and led her over to a more private part of the garden.

Sara looked around cautiously before speaking, "Mayumi, you're not going to believe this," Sara said, barely containing himself, "I'm with child."

The look of shock on Mayumi's face was apparent, "You're pregnant? You're sure?"

Sara nodded happily, "Yes, yes I am."

"When did you and Kaname-sama have sex? I would have known...due to your bed sheets..." Mayumi's cheeks were red as the roses which grew around them.

"We didn't have sex here. We made love in my mansion when we visited it the other day."

Mayumi nodded, "Well anyway, I'm happy for you," Mayumi hugged Sara tightly before letting go.

"So, I've noticed your attraction to Aidou," Sara said teasingly. Mayumi shook her head.

"I don't think that he quite feels the same way. He talks of you a lot though. One would think that he was in love with you," Mayumi said and Sara noted a touch of bitterness in her voice.

"Well, I'm fond of him, but I'm not in love with him. You've got nothing to fear."

"I know," Mayumi concluded, "It's just...I really like him."

"I thinks he likes you too. He just doesn't know it yet." the two girls giggled.

"Before we go back in, can I ask you a question," Sara nodded, "What was he like with you? Kaname-sama, I mean...what was he was he like when you made love...?" she mumbled the last few words, completely embarrassed. Sara giggled.

"He was tender...always so loving and always took the time to worship every inch of my body," Sara said dreamily. Mayumi blushed. "Your time will come, Mayumi, don't ever feel rushed."

Mayumi nodded, "Thank you for the advice."

"What are best friends for," Sara linked her best friend and they walked merrily back to the mansion.

REVIEW! 


	28. Trauma

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

"She looks beautiful doesn't she," one noble said to another.

"Yes, she is a worthy bride of the pureblood prince Kaname Kuran."

Sara and Kaname danced around the ballroom, as husband and wife. Sara was radiant. She was wearing a dress of white silk and blue embroidered roses sown onto certain parts of the dress. On her head was a silver tiara, encrusted with diamonds and sapphires. Her hair was in an elegant bun. Around her neck was a locket Kaname had given her. It was silver, in the shape of a heart and it had the Kuran emblem engraved into it. This was a traditional wedding gift to Kuran wives from their fiances. Her wedding ring was a plain, platinum wedding band.

They danced together, completely lost in each other. They completely ignored the presence of everyone else in the room. Shirabuki and Tamaki were even successfully ignored by Sara, only having eyes for Kaname. Kaname dipped her at the end of the dance and kissed her lovingly, ignoring the sighs and swoons of the female aristocrats. Kaname let the pin go in Sara's hair and it cascaded down her back, showing off his bride's beauty. There were gasps of awe from the aristocrats.

"Princess Sara is a rare beauty," one aristocrat said. Shirabuki heard this and was indignant. She was a pureblood princess herself yet nobody was admiring her.

"Don't worry, Sara, people will be admiring you in the same way when you are queen," Tamaki smirked. Shirabuki scoffed.

"You seem so sure," Shirabuki mocked.

"Well, we have to be, or our plan won't work."

Back on the dance floor, other couples had joined the happy couple, dancing happily. Kaname held his bride close, "You look beautiful, my love," Kaname whispered into Sara's ear. Sara blushed prettily.

"Oh, Kaname, you're exaggerating," she slapped him playfully on the arm. Kaname chuckled playfully. One of Sara's gloved hands laced themselves in Kaname's silky hair. Sara smiled up at him and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "I have a surprise for you, husband, but you'll have to wait until later for me to tell you," She whispered. Kaname kissed her cheek.

"I cannot wait," he smiled. Sara blushed, knowing that that smile was smile was for her and her alone. However, her happiness was short lived. Sara screamed in pain, clutching her stomach. She fell to her knees. Mayumi rushed over to her.

"Sara-sama!" Mayumi screamed. Kaname held his wife to his chest, fearing for her. The aristocrats stared on in horror, praying that their new queen would be all right. "What happened?"

"Nothing, all we were doing was dancing and then she suddenly screamed out in pain, clutching her stomach," Kaname explained. Mayumi put a hand on Sara's forehead. It was hot and sweaty, meaning that she had a fever. Kaname carried screaming princess back to his room. He laid her on the bed and Sara curled up into foetal position. Kaname turned to a passing, flustered servant, "Call for the physician!"

"Yes, Kaname-sama!" the servant squeaked. Suddenly, Mayumi appeared, with Aidou, into the room.

"Right, gentlemen, would you please exit the room. I need to get Sara-sama into her nightgown." Mayumi said firmly. Aidou didn't need telling twice but Kaname was hesitant, "Don't worry, Kaname-sama, I'll look after her until the physician comes." Kaname nodded and went outside, to wait to be called back in. Mayumi had to delicately remove the wedding dress from the screaming girl. She then placed a thin nightgown on her, knowing that the light material wouldn't hurt her too much.

As soon as the physician arrived, he was ushered inside. Kaname was constantly on edge. Not knowing what was happening was killing him.

It was at least half an hour until the physician opened the door to tell them what was wrong. "Your wife is quite healthy," he started, "But Sara-sama is also expecting a baby."

"You mean she's pregnant?" Kaname asked, not quite knowing if it was true or not. The physician nodded.

"Yes, that appears to be the case. The baby seems to be healthy for the stage it's at as well. However, Sara-sama will have to remain in bed for the remainder of the pregnancy. The pains she's feeling now will not stop until her pregnancy is over. This is common for pureblood women when pregnant."

"Do you know the sex of the child?" Kaname asked. The physician shook his head.

"At this early stage, I cannot tell," he said, "But in a couple of months time, I'll be able to tell."

Kaname nodded and shook his hand. The physician collected his things and left. Kaname turned to Mayumi, "Please tell the people in the ballroom of the news," he ordered. Mayumi nodded and curtsied. Kaname walked further inside to see his wife under the thick duvet, curled up in a foetal position. His heart broke then and there. Mayumi quickly exited the room to give them some privacy, closing the door behind her. Kaname walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, but the sudden movement of the bed caused Sara to whimper in pain.

"It feels like I'm going to shatter into a million pieces," Sara whispered. Kaname struggled to hold back the tears which threatened to fall. It was supposed to be their wedding night and this wasn't what he had in mind. He undid his cravat, took of his jacket and waist coat, unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. He sat in the armchair not wanting to cause her anymore pain. "You won't leave me, will you, Kaname?"

"Of cause I won't, Sara," he smiled. Sara nodded and Kaname held her hand comfortingly, wanting to help more, but knowing that he couldn't was painful. He could hear her faint whimpers and it broke his heart.

Meanwhile, back at in the ballroom, speculation was rife. Mayumi tapped a wine glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention, "Hello, everyone, I hope you're all well. Before, we all witnessed something quite terrible. However, my mistress is not sick, but she is expecting a child, which will be born in the beginning of next year."

Mayumi could hear faint murmuring from the other aristocrats. Some were apprehensive and some were happy that there was going to be a pureblood birth, especially a Kuran. "I'm afraid my mistress will be bedridden for the rest of the pregnancy so nobody will be received to see her as she will be in too much pain." Mayumi announced. Shirabuki and Tamaki glared at Mayumi through the crowd. Mayumi felt it and a shiver went down her spine. "If you'll excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, I must attend to my lady." she bowed and walked quickly out. Yuuki followed and ran to catch up with Mayumi.

"Is it really true, Mayumi?"

"What is?"

"About the pregnancy! Is it true?" Yuuki clarified impatiently. Mayumi nodded.

"Yes, Yuuki-sama, it is true. She's in a lot pain though. Pureblood pregnancies are traumatic at best for pureblood ladies." Mayumi said with a sigh, "I was present at the birth of my lady Sara-sama. I was four at the time and I even remember it. Lady Awayuki was in so much pain and I remember watching and helping my mother to aid the birth of my lady Sara."

"Why were you present at such a frightening event at such a young age?"

"Well, it was to prepare me for being a lady in waiting to Sara. I'd follow my mother around helping her with things Lady Awayuki would ask of her. I was especially excited to be a servant of a princess. I adored Sara from the very first moment I saw her lying asleep in her elegant bassinet."

Yuuki smiled at the reminiscing lady. They walked to Sara and Kaname's room and knocked on the door. "Enter," came a distracted answer. They opened the door and saw Kaname sitting beside the bed, a frown marring his beautiful features. He was holding his bride's hand, while she was shaking with the pain. Mayumi went out of the room when Yuuki asked for a private moment with her brother.

"How is she doing, Onii-sama?" Yuuki asked. Kaname slowly looked up at her. Yuuki noted the worry in her brother's wine coloured eyes.

"She's in a lot of pain. It's all my fault. If I'd have controlled myself, she wouldn't be like this. I wanted to wait until tonight to take her as mine, but one thing led to another and it got out of my control."

"Onii-sama, how long is a vampire pregnancy?"

"It depends on the level of vampire. If you're a pureblood, it's around 5 months; it you're an aristocrat it's 6-7 months and if you're a common or a human-turned-vampire it's around 9 months." Kaname explained.

"So, Sara has to endure 5 months of...this?" she gestured to Sara and the bed. Kaname nodded.

"Our mother went through it with you. I remember it well." Kaname said off handedly. Yuuki bit her bottom lip.

"Are you going to stay with her throughout the pregnancy?"

"Yes, as much as I can anyway. She is my wife and the mother of my unborn child. I love her too much if that's even possible."

"Yes, it is," Yuuki smiled, but it fell after a second, "Kaname, is it true that Ichijo-sempai is alive?"

Kaname didn't answer for a few minutes, leaving a ringing silence behind. Yuuki didn't take her eyes away from her brother, waiting for an answer. After a while, Kaname nodded. Yuuki's eyes fell on Sara, who was soundly asleep. "When are you going to tell her, Kaname? Because you know she'll find out in the end." Yuuki said seriously. Kaname nodded dumbly. "I don't want you to loose her, Kaname, so I will not say anything."

"Thank you, Yuuki, but I have as much right to her as he does. She's mine, Yuuki, not his. She's bearing MY child and she's MY wife." Kaname said seriously. Yuuki sighed and nodded, knowing that Kaname was deadly serious. He'd never let Sara go, especially since they were now married. Yuuki kissed Kaname's forehead.

"I'll be back later," Yuuki whispered. Kaname nodded and Yuuki left Kaname was on his own with Sara.

"I love you, Sara," Kaname kissed Sara's hand. Sara gave a little smile in her sleep and Kaname's heart melted. He'd keep her safe and nothing would hurt his princess.

REVIEW! 


	29. New Life

A/N I don't own vampire knight.

After the wedding, Shirabuki and Tamaki returned to their mansion. Takuma was hidden in his room, nervously awaiting the return of his captors. When he had heard that Sara was getting married, his heart broke beyond repair. He claimed to be happy for her, but deep down, he was angry and hurt. Takuma knew that it wasn't Sara's fault. He knew that she didn't know because Sara was the type of person to go looking for him. He drew his knees up to his chest. Takuma had felt dirtied when they made him have sex with Shirabuki. He had wanted to give himself to Sara, his Sara.

As soon as Shirabuki and Tamaki returned, Takuma felt it. He knew that they'd come to taunt him and tell him thongs which would make him even more miserable. Yes, as sure as day turned to night, Shirabuki and Tamaki had turned up. "Come taunt me again?" Takuma asked, trying desperately not to show the fear he felt towards them. Shirabuki smiled lightly.

"Oh yes, Takuma, I'm afraid I have some bad news," She gloated, "Sara is now married to Kaname and she's having Kaname's child." At this, Takuma's head snapped up. He frowned in disbelief. Well, he couldn't say that he was surprised. He knew that it was bound to happen. Takuma swallowed back his tears. His heart was broken but he knew that Sara was never his in the first place. He'd always hesitate to do anything due to his gentleman-like behaviour and upbringing. If he could have gone back in time, he would have. He'd go back to the time when he'd refused to kiss her and make her his. But unfortunately, he couldn't do that.

"So, what are you going to do to me now?" Takuma asked. Shirabuki and Tamaki smirked.

"Well, what do you think?" Tamaki said with a sadistic laugh. Takuma bunched up the fabric of his trousers with his hands and his palms became sweaty. He knew that Tamaki was wanting to possess his body again and all he could do was comply. He breathed in slowly as Tamaki stepped forward, knowing that there was nothing he could do.

Over the next few months, Sara had been in absolute agony. There had been no respite from the excruciating pain she felt every time she moved a muscle, even only slightly. Kaname, being the faithful husband, stayed with her and only leaving to have a shower and a change of clothes. Yuuki and Takashi decided to postpone their wedding until after the birth of the next Kuran heir and Yuuki wanted Sara to be there.

As the final days of pregnancy were drawing near, Sara was being prepared for labour. Mayumi was making all the appropriate arrangements, even going baby shopping to go and get clothes, bottles, a bassinet etc. This was a load off Sara's mind as she had intended to do this herself.

One snowy January night, Sara's labour started. Her screams of pain were audible throughout the whole Kuran mansion. Mayumi rushed to Sara's room and pushed a clueless Kaname out of the way. "I'm sorry, Kaname-sama, but you're in the way." A little disgruntled, Kaname headed for the door, but stopped when Sara called out to him.

"Kaname...please stay..." she said weakly. Kaname nodded and walked around to the other side of the bed to hold her hand. He could hear Sara's whimpers and he could tell that she was in a lot of pain. Mayumi mopped Sara's sweaty forehead and tied Sara's white hair into a ponytail. Kaname kissed her forehead, constantly reassuring her the he was there for her. Sara whimpered as her waters broke.

"Mayumi! I think my waters just broke!" she screamed in pain as contractions made themselves known. Mayumi rushed forward.

"Kaname-sama, are you sure that you want to stay? It will be a long, messy job." Mayumi warned. Kaname nodded.

"I have promised to stand by her, so I do so." Kaname said seriously. Mayumi smiled him, loving the concern which he bestow upon her mistress. Mayumi nodded and proceed to help with the birth.

It was a long labour and Sara would occasionally blame Kaname for making her pregnant and blame anyone who would come to mind, including Takuma for the pains she was feeling.

"Sara-sama, you can't blame them for this." Mayumi said, slightly amused.

"Like hell I can!" she screamed. She gripped Kaname's hand tightly, pushing with all her might. However, by now, she was exhausted. "I can't...I can't...push...anymore," she cried. Mayumi peered in-between Sara's legs to see the progress.

"You've pushed out the head, you know. You're doing so well. Just a few more good, hard pushes and it will all be over."

"Really?" she asked. Mayumi nodded happily. Sara looked up at Kaname, "Did you hear that, Kaname? We're going to be parents," she said deliriously. Kaname smiled and kissed her hand. Now, more determined to get the baby out than ever, gave one massive push. She let out a piercing scream as she did so. Then it was over. Sara fell back on the pillows, completely exhausted. Mayumi rushed to retrieve the newborn baby. She cut the umbilical cord and took the child to get cleaned up.

"What's the sex?" Kaname asked. Mayumi turned her head and gave him a saddened look. Kaname and Sara frowned back at her, desperate with anticipation.

"Um, Sara-sama, Kaname-sama, I don't know how to put this..."

"Is it a boy or a girl, Mayumi?" Sara asked impatiently. Mayumi swallowed nervously.

"It would have been a boy." Mayumi started, "But...I'm afraid it's a stillborn." Mayumi covered her face with her hand, not wanting to see her masters' expressions. She heard a soft sob from Sara but Kaname was silent. Sara swung her legs over the side and stood up. She held onto the bed posts, her legs weak from lack of use.

"I want to see him," she whispered. Kaname walked forward and supported his wife, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her to his chest. Mayumi handed the dead baby to the girl. Sara gazed at the small, limp body, not quite believing what was going on. She held her child to her chest. She kissed the top of it's head. Her expression was totally unreadable. Kaname stroked the top of the head. Sara handed the dead baby back to Mayumi, devoid of emotion. Mayumi took the baby and started to rub his back. Sara and Kaname gave her a puzzled expression.

"With any luck, this may start the baby's heart. She rubbed the baby's back firmly, trying to stimulate his heart, "This happened to you, Sara-sama, my mother had to do this and it worked. I just hope it works with your son." Mayumi explained. Sara clung to Kaname's shirt, the suspense killing her. This carried on for a good few minutes, but silence still remained. Mayumi rubbed harder. "Please let this work..." She whispered. Then, a soft cry of a baby filled the room. Sara and Kaname looked at each other, the look of realisation in their eyes. They smiled as Mayumi wrapped the screaming baby in a blanket and handed the child to Sara. Kaname stroked the child's head, looking down adoringly at his wife and child.

"I want to call him Kiseki! He's a miracle and he's so beautiful!" Sara exclaimed. Kaname kissed the top of Sara's head. Mayumi smiled gently. Sara handed the child to Kaname and hugged Mayumi fiercely. "Thank you so much! You saved my child's life!"

"Well, let's get you cleaned up and then you can at least relax." Mayumi told Kaname to go out while she cleaned Sara up and placed Kiseki in the bassinet.

After everything was cleared up, Mayumi left the happy couple alone. Kaname lay on the bed beside Sara, admiring her beauty. Sara clung to Kaname's shirt, bring herself close to him. "Thank you, Kaname," She whispered. Kaname looked down at her.

"What for?"

"For giving me such a beautiful son." she pulled him in for a loving kiss. Kaname returned the kissed and delicately caressed her body and pulled her to him.

"I love you, Sara," he said breathlessly. His arms wrapped around the delicate girl and tried not to hurt her. Sara heard her baby's soft coos. She wanted to hold him, but she was much too tired.

"I'm so happy," Sara whispered. Kaname pulled her up for a passionate kiss and she melted against him, allowing him to take over all her senses. This was one of the reasons she loved him so much, he was able to make her submit to him with a single kiss. She felt a pang of regret as a memory of her and Takuma together in the blue rose garden at the Aidou's villa made itself known. She broke the kiss and stroked Kaname's cheek with the tips of her fingers. Sara pulled him forward so that his neck was in line with her mouth.

"May I?" she asked. Kaname nodded.

"Go ahead," he whispered. Kaname groaned as he felt Sara's fangs plunge into his neck. His sweet, velvety blood gushed into her mouth, strengthening her body and igniting her senses. Kaname was careful not to lean on her. Sara drank slowly, savouring the taste of the blood which was so freely offered to her.

When she had stopped drinking, she licked his wound clean. Kaname kissed her again, tasting the blood on her lips and it excited him. It had been a long time since he'd kissed her like that and they were both trying to savour the moment. "I can barely control myself around you," He said hoarsely. He knew that he had to control himself though as she was weak and tired from the birth. Kaname kissed her neck but quickly moved from that spot since her pulse was moving so quickly and it was tempting him. "It's been a long time since we've done anything like this..." Kaname stated. Sara nodded and rested her head on his chest.

"You'll have to go to the council to announce the birth," Sara stated. Kaname nodded.

"I'll go tonight," he said, sitting up. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up. "Actually, I'll go now. I have business to attend to." he grabbed a clean shirt, put that on, and then kissed his wife's forehead. "I'll see you later," he said before walking out. Sara drew her knees to her chest.

Sara turned her head towards the cot. She stood up and walked over to her baby. He was quite lovely. He had huge sapphire eyes from his mother and some dark tufts of hair from his father. Kiseki, which meant miracle, gazed up at his mother with all the childlike wonder in the world. Sara began to sing a soft lullaby to Kiseki as she lifted him out of the cot and cradled him to her chest, rocking him gently. She adored him. Already, you could tell that this was a pureblood prince. She scoffed when she knew that, unlike humans, she would never age and would always look like the fragile and delicate beauty that she was, even when her child was in his late twenties and she's be in her thirties, she'd still look the same.

"I love you, my sweet Kiseki," she kissed his forehead gently. She placed him back in the bassinet. Sara then walked back to her own bed for a well deserved sleep. 


	30. Stark Words

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

A couple of weeks later, it was time to present Kiseki to the vampire society as a new pureblood prince. Kaname and Sara were called upon to present their child to the council and to celebrate his birth. His birth also meant that he was the next king of the vampire race as Kaname had reestablished the monarchy. The Kuran family was now back in power as they originally had been until Kaname's grandfather had abolished it and established the council, the very council which had been oppressing the vampire society. Sara felt quite overwhelmed by everything. She was a wife, a mother and now a queen. This was all at the tender age of seventeen and she still felt like a child.

Sara and Kaname arrived at the council building with Mayumi and Aidou in tow. Sara possessively cradled her baby to her chest. The young royal family made their way into the council building. Kaname kept his wife close to his side. They walked into the council room and all the lords and ladies looked up to their king, queen and newborn prince in the doorway. They all bowed and rose as the royal family made their way into the room. Lord and Lady Souen, Ruka's parents, stepped forward.

"Good afternoon, Kaname-sama, Sara-sama. Is this the child who had been so widely spoken about?" Lady Souen asked. Sara nodded.

"His name is Kiseki Kuran. Our son and heir." Sara smiled. "Would you like to hold him?" she asked kindly. Lady Souen gasped.

"Hold him?"

"Yes. Are you all right with that?" Sara asked. Lady Souen shook her head and Sara placed Kiseki in her arms. Lady Souen gazed at the child, admiring his already blossoming beauty.

"He has you eyes, Sara-sama, and he looks like you, Kaname-sama. He's going to make a handsome prince."

"You're very kind, Lady Souen." Sara smiled. Lord Souen took Kaname aside, out earshot of the two ladies.

"How is married life going?"

"It's going just fine." he looked up at him suspiciously, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was aware of your wife's initial reluctance to become your wife."

"You haven't answered my question." Kaname said seriously. Lord Souen looked Kaname straight in the eye.

"I was wondering if you were in need of a mistress."

Kaname gasped sharply, "That is none of your concern." Kaname hissed.

"Well, do you feel satisfied by your wife? Does she fulfil your needs?"

"How can you ask me such things when my wife, the love of my life, stands there with my baby? Where you thinking of offering Ruka to me?" Kaname asked with cool anger, "Let me tell you two things. Firstly, I love my wife and son more than anything in this world. Secondly, I could never take your daughter as a mistress. I think of her as a friend only. Please do not insult my wife or myself with such presumptuous questions. That will be all." he walked away to stand by Sara. He put an arm around her waist, possessively. Sara smiled up at him and Kaname blent down and kissed her passionately, reaffirming his stark words to Lord Souen. This earned some wistful sighs and swoons from the younger female aristocrats. Sara pulled out of the kiss, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Kaname..." she whispered and very out of breath. Kaname smirked, cupping her lovely face. Lady Souen cleared her throat.

"Would you like your child back?" She asked with a small smile. Sara giggled with embarrassment. She nodded and Lady Souen handed Kiseki back to his mother.

After a while, the hunters arrived to celebrate birth. Kaien Cross, Zero, Yagari, were present. Sara greeted them warmly. "Headmaster Cross! How are you doing?" Sara asked.

"I'm doing well, thank you, Sara," Kaien replied happily.

"Yuuki couldn't make it today, if you're expecting to see her. She's currently at her fiance's family's mansion."

"She's getting married? That's news to me." Kaien said, a little shocked by the news.

"Yes, didn't she tell you? Yes, she's getting married in the summer."

"Who is she getting married to?"

"Well, the eldest son of the Nekojin family. Don't worry. Takashi Nekojin is a good man and he loves Yuuki very much." Sara explained. Kaien ran a hand through his hair. He turned his attention to Kaname.

"Why didn't you tell me? I am her father after all and I deserved to know."

"Please forgive me, Cross, but I have been preoccupied by the pregnancy of my wife. It has been a very traumatic time for Sara and I haven't been able to think of anything else. Pureblood pregnancies are always very traumatic." Kaname said apologetically. Kaien nodded and sighed.

"I understand." he turned his attention to the Kiseki, who was lying in his mother's arms and gazing up at her and trying to make sense of everything, "Is this the child who has been so widely talked about?"

"Yes, Headmaster." Sara said happily, "Would you like to hold him? He is Yuuki's nephew and Juuri's grandchild..."

Kaien went very pale at the mention of Juuri. He nodded and took the child into his arms. The child made little baby noises as he made sense of the new face which was gazing down at him. Kaname kept the arm around Sara's waist. Kaien noticed his possessive hold on her waist. Kaname met Kaien's gaze.

"Is there a problem, Cross?" Kaname asked. Kaien sighed and handed the baby back to Sara.

"No, not at all, but would like a word with you in private."

Kaname was initially reluctant to leave Sara reassured him and he nodded.

"I'll be back in a moment," he kissed her forehead and followed him out. Sara sighed wearily but allowed herself to be drawn into conversation with the other nobles. Meanwhile, Kaname and Kaien walked into a small conference room. Kaien closed the door behind them and turned to Kaname.

"I have been told that Takuma Ichijo is dead," Kaien said conversationally. Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, what of it?"

"Please don't insult my intelligence, Kaname, he's alive, isn't he?" Kaien said seriously. Kaname nodded.

"Yes, he's alive." Kaname admitted.

"Were you also aware of your wife's affections for the boy? Because you would tell her if you weren't," Kaien challenged, "Look, I understand that you love your Sara, but this isn't a thing to keep from her. Sara has been through too much to be lied to, espeicially by her own husband, who she has come to trust and rely on. If she finds out on her own and you didn't tell her, your marriage will most probably end. In case you haven't noticed, she's hardly a child anymore."

"I am well aware of that, but it isn't up to you to lecture me. Sara is mine. Ichijo gave up all rights to her when he went to fight his grandfather. Anyway, he hardly made his feelings known to her." Kaname argued.

Kaien sighed, "Well, on your head be it. But if she finds out, don't say I didn't warn you." Kaien opened the door and returned to the gathering. Kaname ran a hand through his ebony hair. Kaien was right, but there was no way in hell that he would give her up. He returned to the gathering himself, Kaien's words ringing in his ears. His eyes fell on his beautiful wife. Sara was happily conversing with some aristocrats. She was radiant, her innocence shining in her beautiful eyes. He gazed at her for some time, lost in his own world, until Sara became aware of his intense gaze. She called him over happily and he walked over to her welcoming arms. Kiseki had been taken by Mayumi to give Sara a break. Sara rested her head on Kaname's chest. Everyone commented on how they were such a lovely couple. He couldn't agree more. 


	31. Intimate Moments

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

Once Sara and Kaname arrived back at their mansion, because he was still reeling from Lord Souen's words, Kaname made fervent love to Sara. Sara didn't mind this, of cause, but was puzzled by his sudden outburst of passion and fervency. She put it down to Kaname not being able to make love to her for a full five months. Actually, this was only the second they had made love. The first time got her pregnant with Kiseki. After they'd finished, Kaname and Sara lay in bed, their limbs intertwined and holding each other close.

"Well, that was something," Sara finally said after a long silence. Kaname nodded silently, "You seem upset, Kaname, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Sara, everything's fine."

"You're lying," Sara said seriously, "Did someone say something at the gathering?"

"It's nothing." he growled. Sara knew better than to push her husband, but she could tell something was bothering him.

"Tell me!" she surprised him by straddling his waist. Kaname stared at her with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't want to know." he said simply. Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Try me," she whispered. Kaname roughly rolled her over, switching them back to their original positions. Sara stared back at him, expecting an answer.

"Lord Souen wanted me to take Ruka as a mistress, thinking that you didn't satisfy me." Kaname said seriously. Sara gasped and frowned.

"How dare he? I've just given birth to a child!" she blushed slightly and plucked up the courage to ask him. "Do I satisfy you? Am I a good wife?"

"Of cause you are," he said, kissing her neck. "Yes, you satisfy me."

"Good, I better had do." Sara said seductively, while leaning up to kiss him. Kaname met her lips and pushed her back down.

"I'll have to get up for dinner soon with the hunters." Kaname commented while kissing her neck.

"You don't seem to care though." Sara observed. Kaname shook his head. "Do you have to go?" Sara whined

"Yes, I'm afraid I do." Kaname said, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"A kiss?"

"That's it? Just a kiss?"

"It's never just a kiss with us, Kaname, is it?" Sara pulled him down to meet her lips, keeping a hand at the back of his neck. Kaname's muscular arms wrapped around her slim waist and pulled her body close to his muscular chest.

"You're right..." he said before kissing her again and letting their passions take over.

Meanwhile, Tamaki had yet again taken over Takuma's body. He hated being in an aristocrat's body, but it was vital to their plan to destroy Sara, Kaname and possibly Kiseki. Takuma was constantly trying to fight the hold Tamaki had on his body, but only being an aristocrat meant that he could only submit to the will of his pureblood master. However this didn't stop him from ever worrying about his sweet Sara. He'd heard about the birth of her son. This was heartbreaking, but he was happy for her. Well, that's what he told himself. It didn't stop him from fantasising and maybe having her for himself one day. Even after all this time, he still loved her and would give anything to see her beautiful face again. He dreamed of holding her, kissing her, making love to her like Kaname did. Tamaki would mock him every time he read Takuma's thoughts. However, Takuma would not be broken. His love for Sara kept him going.

One night, Shirabuki and Tamaki were sitting in front of the fire, relaxing and sharing terribly conniving ideas. Shirabuki nibbled on a strawberry, while smirking.

"Tamaki, darling, I have the most cunning plan to break our little queen."

"Oh you do? Do tell." he replied with a raised eyebrow. Shirabuki leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Tamaki laughed and he smirked again. "Well, that seems like a good plan." he smirked. He elegantly placed a grape in his mouth. Shirabuki laughed slightly.

"The poor, little, helpless brat..." she smiled evilly. Tamaki grinned back.

"Indeed."

Meanwhile,Kaname had finally made it to the hunters' meeting. He didn't want to leave Sara, but promised to come back as quickly as he could. When Kaname arrived at the Hunter Association, he was shown in to a large conference room. Kaien, Zero, a new hunter called Kaito and Yagari all entered the room and say down at the table.

"Kaname-kun," Kaien started, "We fear that Princess Sara Shirabuki and Prince Tamaki Tanigawa are plotting something against your reign as king. We also fear that they might try to harm your queen and your son. For the sake of your crown, we urge you to take precautions."

"I am well aware of this fact, Kaien," Kaname said gravely, "Tamaki Tanigawa, the ex-fiance of my wife, is very eager to have Sara dead. He believes she is weak."

"Although Sara might look weak, she isn't," Zero interjected, "I've seen her fight."

Kaname raised his eyebrows, "And this is coming from the man who hates vampires."

"Yeah, well, I find it difficult to hate Sara," Zero said with a blush staining his pale cheeks. Kaname smirked but then sighed.

"Extra protection should be made available for my wife and son if they should need it." Kaname proposed. Kaien nodded.

"I agree."

Yagari, who had been silent for the most part spoke up, "Why can't we just hunt the bastards down?"

"But that's just it, we can't. They haven't yet done anything which could get them executed...not yet anyway." Kaien said.

"Well, that just stinks." Kaito said childishly. Yagari glared at him and Kaito rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Sara sat in her rocking chair, beside the fire and cradled her baby to her chest. She was singing a lullaby, lulling Kiseki into a gentle slumber. Sara adored her baby. She was determined that she wouldn't be like her own parents and dump him with a cold mannered governess. She wanted to be a mother, step up to the responsibility and take care of him herself. Of cause, Mayumi and Kaname would help, but she would be the primary care giver. She'd let him have his childhood before instilling the importance of his birth and position. She stood up and placed him in the bassinet.

Sara started to gaze out of the window. Tears welled up in her beautiful eyes. She missed Takuma so much. She wondered what he would think of her and the marriage to his best friend. Would he hate her? Would he be happy for her? Takuma had always been happy, but that had mostly been a mask to hide his true feelings. Sara always saw through his mask. That was the thing that made them both fall in love with each other, seeing through each other's masks.

"Oh, Takuma, how I miss you..." she whispered, "I love you so much...if only I had told you...maybe you wouldn't have gone to fight your grandfather."

She sat back on her rocking chair and drew her knees up to her chest. She let the tears fall, not letting herself have any restraints. She knew that she'd have to dry her tears for Kaname coming back. He'd probably want to be quite intimate when he got back so she composed herself as the last tear fell. Takuma was pushed to the back of her mind and contented herself with the thought of Kaname, her husband and king. 


	32. Bloody Deaths

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

When Kaname returned from the meeting, he found Sara lying on the bed, in a deep sleep. He threw his trench coat on the rocking chair and sat on the bed. He watched her sleep. He observed who her hair fanned out behind her and that her eyelids were closed gently in sleep. Kaname shifted to lie beside Sara and his hand ran over her curves. As much as he wanted to let her sleep, there was no way he was finished with her and wanted to finish where they had left off.

"Mmm, Kaname?" Sara mumbled.

"Yes, it's me. Are you all right?"

"Yes, Kaname." she mumbled. Kaname rested his forehead on hers and pulled her close to his body. He let his fingers brush underneath her silk pyjama shirt, loving the feel of the beautifully soft skin. Sara sighed in contentment and let Kaname climb on top of her. The gazed at one another longingly, lustfully and lovingly. Kaname adored and worshiped her. It was hard to believe that a couple of years ago, Sara wasn't even willing to be in the same room as him. It had nearly been two and a half years since he first met her at school: a small, timid, delicate yet beautiful young fifteen year old girl. She had been so lost, so innocent; Kaname found it hard to believe that the young woman lying underneath him was that same girl. She had matured and filled out as a woman, but her innocence still shone through her gorgeous, sapphire eyes. He had been so happy when he knew that his son had Sara's eyes, one of Sara's most exquisite features.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. Sara smiled at him in response. She pushed herself up on her elbows and kissed him tenderly. Kaname shivered at her gentle touch. Sara could make him submit to her any day and visa versa. He was in ecstasy as Anna pulled his shirt over his head. Her fingers brushed over his marble-like skin and pulled him back again for another searing kiss.

A few weeks later, it was time for Takashi and Yuuki's wedding. It was going to take place earlier, but Sara was pregnant with Kiseki and didn't want to have the wedding with out her. Yuuki wore a beautiful white satin gown with silver embroidery in elegant swirls. On her head was a pretty silver tiara, encrusted with diamonds. Sara wore a royal blue satin dress with long, white evening gloves. She too wore a silver tiara, encrusted with sapphires. Her deep blue eyes were lined with silver liquid eyeliner and her lips were coated in a light pink gloss. Her long, snowy hair flowed freely down her back. There was talk that Sara was even more beautiful than the blushing bride herself.

Sara turned her head and saw Kaien sobbing tears of joy. She gracefully walked over to him and patted him on the back. "Don't worry, Headmaster," Sara consoled, "Yuuki will be happy and I'm sure Takashi will look after her."

"Oh, that's good," he sobbed, "I really hope you're right." Sara patted him on the back consolingly. Sara then jumped when she felt Kaname's arm go around her waist. She spun around to face him.

"Kaname-sama!" she cried happily. Kaname bent down and kissed her cheek. Sara giggled slightly.

"How are you doing?" Kaname asked. Sara smiled up at him.

"I'm doing fine, my love," Sara whispered, tracing a thin finger down his cheek.

"Where's Kiseki tonight?" Kaien asked. Sara turned her head to face him.

"He's back at home. We didn't think that Kiseki would want to be in an environment like this. He's much too young." Sara said. Kaien made eye contact with Kaname and gave him a stern look. Sara raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on.

"Sara, have you been made aware that Takuma Ichijo maybe alive?" Kaien asked casually. Sara's head snapped up to stare at him, completely stunned. Kaname glared at him.

"What could you possibly mean by that?" Sara asked defensively, "He's dead."

"Are you sure about that?" Kaien asked. Sara couldn't answer. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Sara turned her attention to Kaname.

"Tell me you haven't been lying...please don't let that be so." Sara whispered. Kaname glared at Kaien, stared back at him with emotionlessly. He looked back down at Sara.

"Why would I lie to you? Cross is merely speculating."

"It better had only be mere speculation, Kaname, because if it turned out to be true, I'd question my trust in you," Sara warned. With that, she pulled herself out of Kaname's grip and walked over to Yuuki and Takashi. Kaname wanted to kill Kaien.

"What would it accomplish by telling her, Cross? She's the mother of my child and she's happy. Why take that away from Sara and me? She's the woman I have loved and desired for the longest time."

"But that's just it, you only desire her. If you really loved her, you'd tell her."

"Don't you dare tell me that I don't love her!" he shouted, silencing anyone. Kaname's eyes glowed red and a large red stain started to appear on Kaien's silk jacket. However, Kaien did not scream or cry out. He just regarded Kaname with a cool expression. Yuuki and Sara ran over to Kaien and Kaname. Yuuki supported her adoptive father as he started to succumb to his injuries.

"Kaname...why have you done this?" Yuuki asked. Sara gazed up at Kaname fearfully. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him somewhere private.

Once they were alone, Sara turned to him, anger brimming in her eyes. "What's going on, Kaname? Why did you lose control?"

"Cross said somethings that I found very insulting. But I admit that I lost control. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to apologise to." Sara said calmly. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Do it for me."

Kaname sighed and nodded, "You know that I would do anything for you," he cupped her face and was about to kiss her, but Sara turned her head away.

"Not until you've apologised." she said seriously. Kaname chuckled darkly before nodding. Sara and Kaname made their way back out to the ballroom, "Headmaster, Kaname has something to say."

Kaien looked up weakly at Kaname, "Cross, I offer my deepest apologies. I let my emotions get the better of me."

Kaien stood up weakly, blood dripping from his wound and nodded. "It's very kind and noble of you, Kaname-kun," Kaien said with a weak smile. Kaien knew it was best to back off about the subject of Takuma, in fear of his life mainly, but Sara would be broken by the truth. There were no annulments or divorces in pureblood marriages. It was a partnership for life and there would be no escapes from an unhappy marriage. Yuuki smiled gratefully at Kaname.

"Kaname, I think that we should go now." Sara said, desperately wanting to excuse herself. Kaname nodded and offered final apologies before leaving the wedding and returning to their mansion.

When they returned, the heavy scent of blood was in the air. Sara and Kaname raced inside. Sara almost gagged on the scent of blood. To their horror, there was the dead body of one of Sara's maids, covered in blood and turning to dust. She let out a sob as she spotted blood smearing the walls.

Sara turned to Kaname, urgency shining in her eyes. "Kiseki! We have to find Kiseki!" she screamed as she sped to Kiseki's nursery. She burst through the door and her heart stopped as her eyes fell on the scene. Tamaki (in Takuma's body) was stood over Kiseki's crib, blood smeared around his mouth and dripping from his hands.

The blood belonged to Kiseki.

Kiseki was dead. 


	33. Grief and Denial

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

Sara and Kaname stared in horror as they walked in on their son's murder. Their son was now shards scattered across the room. Believing that Takuma did this, she launched herself at his throat. She knocked him to the floor, hands around Takuma's throat.

"What have you done, you bastard?" she cried, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now, Takuma!"

"Well, to wouldn't want to harm this body, now would you?" he said slowly.

"What are you-" she suddenly looked into Takuma's eyes to see a trace of blue mixed in. "Who are you?"

Tamaki gave her a sinister smile. "You know perfectly well who I am, Sara."

"You cannot be Takuma...he wouldn't do something like this. You must be someone else...you have to be..." Sara cried desperately and she leaned in closer and felt the need to kiss him but pulled away in repulsion. "You can't be..." she suddenly realised who he was.

"Have you figure it out yet?" he said with a sinister smile. Sara dived off of him and tumbled to the side. Kaname ran forward and pulled a shaking Sara away from Tamaki. Sara broke out of Kaname's grip as Tamaki clambered to his feet. She rushed up to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"You BASTARD!" she screamed in anguish, "I know you must have hate me but that's no reason to have killed my son!"

"Yes, I know...it's a hard life." he said, brushing off her insult. He roughly removed Sara's hands from his shirt collar.

"And another thing...how are you alive? You're dead...aren't you?" Sara asked fearfully.

"Well, if I was dead, I'd be dust." Tamaki said in a matter of fact tone. His apparent lack of remorse was angering Sara even more. Her angry tears fell from her anger glazed eyes. They eventually became an angry red and a chunk out of Takuma's shoulder was blown out and blood went everywhere. Tamaki gave a maniacal laugh.

"I'll be going now." he said before jumping out of the window. Sara ran to the balcony ledge.

"GUARDS!" she screamed. Their palace guards came running and stood to attention below the balcony.

"Sara-sama, what is it?" One of the guards asked.

"My son's been murdered! The murderer went that way!" she pointed to the forest which surrounded the mansion. "Go after him, but don't kill him."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the guards bowed and went away to obey her order. Sara watched the go before walking back inside. Kaname walked over to her and Sara collapsed into his arms. She let out an anguished cry and tears fell. Kaname held his wife tightly to himself. He cried silent tears into her hair. The anguished parents stayed like that for quite a while. Sara clung to him desperately. She saw her son's remains scattering about in the breeze. She broke from Kaname's embrace and and walked over to a large shard of her son's body. She bent down and picked it up. She found that it was like a shard of glass. She pressed it to her chest, holding it tightly in her hand. She held it so tightly that it cut into her hand and blood poured from the deep cut but the pain counted for naught and did not compare to the pain she felt in her heart.

"Oh, Kiseki...my son...my beautiful boy..." she sobbed. Kaname couldn't stand to watch Sara when she was like this. Sara just looked like the fragile little girl he'd first met her as. Kaname walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. He wanted to stay strong for her. He took her out of the nursery and back to their bedroom and placed her on the bed. He stood back and noticed that Sara looked broken. He'd been waiting for the "why didn't you tell me about Takuma?" confrontation, but it never came; Sara remained silent.

Later the next day, the guards had returned to deliver grave news. Tamaki had gotten away before the guards could get to him. Kaname fortunately knew where he lived and that was with Shirabuki. During this time, Sara had remained in her room, mourning her lost son. Sometimes she'd cry, sometimes she'd sit in silence, wondering what could have been. Kaname would stay with her as well. Sara had forgotten about Takuma during this time, not blaming him for her baby's death, remaining in denial. She hadn't even questioned Kaname why he was alive. It didn't seem to matter anymore. Her mind was all over the place. She'd blame and hate Takuma and then she wouldn't. It was all very confusing.

Meanwhile, Shirabuki and Tamaki celebrated heartily. They'd destroyed a part of Sara, her flesh and blood.

"The brat is dead." Shirabuki said triumphantly.

"You should have seen the broken expression on her face and she didn't even suspect that it was really me who killed her son. She thinks that Takuma had inflicted revenge upon her and now she hates him." Tamaki sneered. He'd drank from Shirabuki to heal the wound Sara had inflicted upon him. It was quite a wound she'd given him and that meant he had to drink a lot from Shirabuki. Sara's powers must have gotten stronger due to her own growth and drinking Kaname's blood.

"What if Sara gives birth to another Kuran brat?" Shirabuki asked. Tamaki smiled ruefully.

"Well, if Sara does give birth to another prince or princess, Kaname and Sara will most probably tighten the security." Tamaki replied. Shirabuki gave an annoyed grunt.

"Sara must really love Kaname if she's still with him. I mean, I thought that she'd hate Kaname for not telling her about Takuma." Shirabuki said tiredly.

"I think she will feel some resentment towards him, but like the little girl she is, she will stay faithful to her marriage vows."

"That's true," Shirabuki smirked, "And now, our plan is almost complete. Our next target will be Kaname and once he's dead, Sara will be easier to kill."

Later on, Tamaki had gone back into his own body, leaving Takuma haunted by the images and memories of the deeds Tamaki had forced him to do. He could not forget the way Sara had tackled him to the ground and the way she had looked at him: hurt, betrayed, disappointed and haunted. He felt like committing suicide. He had nothing left to live for. Sara hated him.

But what was he thinking? He couldn't kill himself and give Shirabuki and Tamaki the satisfaction.

No.

One day, he would prove to Sara that he was innocent and she would be his lover instead of Kaname's. This hope would keep him going, no matter how silly or farfetched it sounded. That's how much he loved her.

Over the next few weeks, the news of Kiseki's murder had spread like a forest fire. Everyone from far and wide to offer their condolences. Sara was numb to everything. She hadn't felt such an emptiness such as this and to add insult to injury, she believed that it was Takuma who killed her precious son. Sara didnt want to have to entertain nobles and their false sympathies. Rima and Shiki, who had gone abroad on business, also came to offer their sympathy. Sara welcomed their company. However, when they heard "who" had killed Kiseki, they couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure it was him?" Rima asked. Sara nodded.

"Yes, Rima, I saw his face as clearly as I see yours," Sara said sadly, "And the sad thing is, I still love him, yet I hate him at the same time..."

"But wasn't he supposed to be dead?" Shiki asked.

"Apparently not." Sara said, reclining back in her chair. Sara fought back the tears with futile results. Rima sat by the sobbing pureblood princess and wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders. She knew that she couldn't empathise with her and she wasn't even going to say the cliche "I know how you feel" because she couldn't say that she had ever lost a child and in a brutal way, I might add. She just held her and was there for her. Sara was glad that she had so many people to help and support her: Mayumi, Rima, Shiki, Kaname and Aidou...no...she was not alone. 


	34. Faced with the Truth

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

To Sara's dismay and joy, she was pregnant again. Kaname and Sara had quite a passionate and healthy sex life, so it came as no surprise. But Sara's happiness was very short lived. She had a miscarriage and this increased her grief and misery even more. She didn't bother telling Kaname about it. She didn't want to burden him.

Meanwhile, Kaname was truly suffering from the loss of his son. He tried to still be a good husband to Sara and support her as much as he possibly could. He also had to cope with the fact that the council was pressing him to produce another child and Kaname knew that Sara wasn't ready to become a mother again. He knew that it would be wrong to push her, but with pressure coming from all sides, it was becoming harder to control himself.

When he returned from a tedious council meeting, he went straight to their room. He walked inside and found that Sara wasn't there. He felt his blood run cold as he frantically searched for her. He eventually found her in the nursery and she was next to the blood stained cot. Kaname quietly walked inside and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. Sara tipped her head back and rested it on Kaname's chest.

"Why did this happen to us, Kaname?" Sara whispered. Kaname tightened his grip on her. "Why would Takuma do this to us? Does he hate me?"

Something ached in Kaname's heart. He turned Sara around and kissed her gently on the lips. "Please, Kaname, make me forget..." Sara pleaded. Kaname understood what she meant and took her by the hand to their bedroom. They walked past all the servants were bowing and curtsying as they walked along. Once they reached their room and the door was closed, Sara found herself thrown onto the bed. Kaname climbed onto bed and onto of her.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Just do it! Just make me forget!" she cried into his chest. Kaname sighed and lowered himself to kiss her neck. Sara gripped his shirt before ripping it open. Kaname lifted his head.

"I think we should take this slowly." he whispered into her ear. Sara whimpered but nodded. Kaname kissed her in the lips, slowly, thoroughly. His hands traveled to Sara's thighs and moved the silky fabric of her skirt upwards. Sara threw her head back and Kaname kissed the beautiful stretch of skin. That night was the night Kaname made her forget about everything, even if it was only for one night.

The next day, Sara woke up alone. She was gave an annoyed huff before sitting up. She turned her head to see a note and a blue rose on her bedside table. She read the note. It said:

"Sorry, if you're reading this, I will have already left. I've been called away on a business trip and won't be back for at least a week. I hope you enjoyed last night as much as I did.

Kaname."

Sara sighed. Yet another business trip. But he was the king and she knew that she couldn't have him all to herself. She pulled on a deep, blue velvet robe and walked over to the window.

"Oh, Takuma," she sighed, "That couldn't have been you...it couldn't have been you..." she sighed and decided a nice hot shower would clear her head.

Later that day, Sara occupied herself by reading a book. This was her escape when Kaname wasn't there. She liked fairy tails and it let her dream about a better place. But she was interrupted by Mayumi.

"Sara-sama, there's someone asking for you down stairs."

Sara closed her book and nodded. She walked past Mayumi and walked downstairs. It was quiet and there were no servants about except for Mayumi, who was following close behind. A hooded man stood in the parlour.

"Yes, Sir?" Sara asked. The man took his hood down and it was Tamaki in Takuma's body. Sara cried out as her eyes fell on his face.

"Hello, Sara," Tamaki said with a smooth smile, "Missed me?"

"Takuma, why are you here? First, you kill my baby...and you're here to kill me?"

Tamaki moved forward with out a word and grabbed Sara by the waist. Sara cried out and tried to pull away. "Let go of me!"

"Oh, come on, Sara, I thought that I was the love of your life!" Tamaki said innocently. Sara struggled to resist this opportunity, but she had to try. This wasn't right. Takuma was never this forward nor had she ever see that look in his eyes. Tamaki forced his lips on her's. Sara squealed as she tried to pull away. Mayumi gasped and ran forward to try and drag Sara away but Tamaki was too strong. Takuma was all the while trying to fight the hold Tamaki had on his body and for a moment he won. He let go of Sara like he'd touched a hot potato. He gritted his teeth, trying desperately to keep control.

"Sa...ra...run aw...ay..." he managed to say. However, Sara wouldn't leave him.

"Takuma, what's wrong? I won't leave you!" she cried desperately. Takuma gripped Sara's shoulders and looked up at her, sweat coating his forehead and his beautiful blond hair sticking to it.

"Please, Sara...I'm being possessed by Tamaki...please just run or he'll kill you like he killed your baby."

Sara's eyes widened. So it had been Tamaki in Takuma's body who had killed Kiseki. She silently cursed him for ruining everyone's lives. Sara brought Takuma forward for a kiss on the lips. Their lips met and a fiery passion built between them. Takuma cherished this moment and returned the kiss. She broke the kiss momentarily, "Please, Takuma, resist him!" she said before kissing him again.

But their happiness was short lived.

When Sara felt Tamaki's presence come back, she jumped back. "Let him go, Tamaki!" she screamed. Tamaki smirked. "LET HIM GO NOW, TAMAKI!" she screeched.

"Oh, no, Sara-hime, I don't think so. I need you to destroy this body for me and the only way you can do that is if you fight me."

"No, I refuse to fight you!" Sara said, tears streaming from her eyes.

"If you don't fight me, I'll kill you right here and now."

Mayumi, distressed, tried to pull Sara away but Sara was rooted to the spot. She was faced with a decision and it needed making now. 


	35. End Game

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight.

Sara stood rooted to the spot. She was close to tears, not being able to make a decision. She wasn't going to harm Takuma. She loved him too much and she had waited too long for him. She had to call out to him and throw Tamaki out.

"TAKUMA!" She screamed, "TAKUMA! DON'T LET HIM DO THIS TO YOU!"

"It's no use, Sara-hime," Tamaki sneered, "He can't hear you."

Sara wasn't listening, she just kept screaming Takuma's name "TAKUMA!" she cried. Tamaki chuckled darkly and advance on Sara, who had fallen to her knees. Tamaki grabbed Sara by her hair and flung her at the wall like a rag doll. She left a dent in the wall and she fell to the floor. Her whole body ached. Bruised and battered, she staggered to her feet, angry tears streaming from her eyes.

"Please...Takuma...I love you..." she whispered desperately. Sara looked up and was shocked by what she saw. Tamaki was his knees, trying to suppress Takuma's consciousness. Sara stumbled over to him and knelt in front of him.

"Sa...ra..." Takuma was trying fight Tamaki desperately. Sara cupped his face.

"Focus on me, Takuma, focus on me!"

Takuma tightly gripped Sara's wrists, trying to focus on the girl he loved so desperately. He buried his head in her shoulder, breathing in her floral scent. Sara tilted her head and rested it on his. "Please don't give up, Takuma," she whispered, "Don't give up. You can do this."

"I love you, Sara," she then felt the tension leaving his body. Sara turned her head and saw him smiling at her. Sara cried tears of happiness and brought him in for a passionate kiss, a kiss which relieved them of all their pent up passion for each other. Takuma held her tightly, desperately. When Sara raised her head, to her horror, Tamaki stood there in his own body and more powerful than ever.

"Did you think it was over, Sara? I think not." Tamaki smirked. Takuma and Sara scrambled to their feet and ran out the door into the forest. Tamaki chuckled darkly. "I'm coming to get you, Sara," he said before following them out.

Meanwhile, Takuma and Sara ran for their lives, quite literally. They tried their best not to trip over anything, knowing that it would slow them down. Takuma knew that they probably wouldn't out run Tamaki for very long, but this would buy them some time at least. They held each other's hands, keen not to lose each other. But Tamaki was hot on their heals.

They kept on running until they came to sheer cliff. Sara nearly ran off until Takuma had caught her. But now there was nowhere to run. Tamaki had followed them and found them.

"There is nowhere to run now, Sara," Tamaki said menacingly. Takuma held Sara to him protectively by her waist. But Sara broke free and stepped forward.

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"No, I'm sure you're not," he said sarcastically, "But it won't stop me from killing you though."

"I won't let you kill me," Sara said seriously. She closed her eyes and all the damp in the air froze, making shards of sharp ice. They all felt the chill in the air as the temperature dropped. Sara sent the ice shards flying at Tamaki, who easily deflected the icy shards. Sara tried again and again until she was worn out. She dropped to her knees.

"Ready to die yet, Sara?"

"Far from it!" Sara cried weakly. Tamaki raised his hand and an excruciating pain ran through Sara's body. She cried out as she writhed in pain. Takuma could look at her while she was in such pain, knowing there was nothing he could do against Tamaki. Sara's blood curdling screams pierced him like a sword.

"STOP IT!" Takuma screamed, "SHE'S DONE NOTHING TO YOU!"

Tamaki smirked and carried on. Sara carried on screaming and was in excruciating pain.

"Tamaki...please...stop..." she was on her last breath. She was ready for death. "Just kill me..."

"Sara...don't give into him!" Takuma cried. Tamaki chuckled darkly.

"No, no...I must adhere to a girl's wishes. He bent down and put his large hand around Sara's neck and lifted her up. Sara started to choke and splutter. "I could snap your puny, little neck with a single squeeze of my hand." he said smugly.

"Put. Her. Down," Then, to Sara ad Takuma's relief, Kaname had appeared, his eyes glowing an angry crimson. Tamaki's grip on Sara's throat tightned.

"No, I don't want to, Kuran," Tamaki said smugly, "I'll kill your precious little queen and you won't be able to do anything about it."

Takuma saw this as an opportunity to attack Tamaki when his back was turned. Takuma drew his katana from his sheath and ran forward. But Tamaki was too quick for him and with a swipe of his hand, sent him flying off the edge of the cliff. Takuma held on for dear life as he tried to get his footing. Meanwhile, Kaname advanced on Tamaki, wanting his wife back. Sara tried to pry his hand off her throat.

"Ka...na...me...help...me..." Sara choked. Kaname blew a huge chunk of flesh from Tamaki's shoulder, causing blood to go everywhere. Sara felt his grip slacken and she saw this as an opportunity. She ripped Tamaki's hand from her neck. She dropped to the ground, panting, wheezing, coughing and spluttering. She stood up and ran over to Takuma, helping him to climb back up. "Are you all right, Takuma?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Takuma said. Tamaki turned towards them and he conjured a glowing ball of power. He ran towards Sara with a blazing fury. But as he did so, Kaname ran in front of Sara and Takuma.

That was it.

The power ball went through to Kaname's heart and rebounded on Tamaki. With a scream, Tamaki exploded into icy shards. Kaname fell back into Sara's arms. Sara was pale with shock.

Kaname had taken it for her.

She lowered him to the ground and cradled him against her chest.

"Kaname...no...please don't leave me..." Sara sobbed. Takuma put an arm around her shoulders, but it was shrugged off. "Kaname..."

"I love you, Sara..."

"Drink my blood...please...Kaname..."

Kaname shook his head.

"No...as much as you love me...you love HIM even more..." he choked. Takuma flinched at the iciness of his voice, even when dying.

"While, it's true that I love him, your are my husband." Sara whispered. Kaname smiled faintly as the cracks started appearing in his face. Sara bent down to kiss him. When she pulled away, Kaname shattered into a million pieces. Sara screamed in sorrow, inconsolable tears streaming from her eyes. Mayumi and Aidou came running towards them and they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Sara-sama..." Aidou whispered. "What happened?" his eyes widened when he saw Takuma kneeling beside Sara. "Ichijo...what are you-" Sara glared fiercely at him and he shut up. Sara brought Kaname's clothes to her face, breathing in his scent.

"Oh...Kaname..." she sobbed. Takuma didn't know how to comfort her; she wouldn't let him touch her. Aidou and Mayumi fell to their knees.

"Kaname-sama..." Aidou whispered. Mayumi didn't know what to say. She watched her mistress cry, not knowing what to do.

After a long moment, not sure how long, Sara stood up. "Hanabusa...?" Aidou looked up at her and stood up.

"Yes?"

"Please escort Ichijo out of the Kuran estate."

"Sara-" Takuma tried to speak, but Sara held up her hand.

"No, Ichijo," Sara said coldly and Takuma flinched at both the use of his surname and tone of her voice, "I want to be alone." she picked up her husband's clothes and walked back to the mansion and Mayumi followed her.

"Sara..." Takuma whispered sadly. Aidou turned to Takuma.

"Ichijo, I thought you were dead."

"Yeah, I was Sara Shirabuki and Tamaki Tanigawa's hostage."

"I'm really sorry, Ichijo," Aidou said sympathetically. Takuma didn't reply, he just stared at the floor. "What will you do now?"

"Set my affairs in order and take my place as the council head," Takuma said, "I'm going back to the Ichijo mansion."

Aidou nodded and they walked to the gate in silence. Meanwhile, Sara and Mayumi had arrived back at the mansion. Although she loved Takuma, she needed time to mourn her husband who had taken up such a large chunk of her life. No matter how covered in blood his hands were, she had still loved Kaname, no matter what anyone said. She only hoped that, one day, she'd learn to love again.

THE END

A/N Yes, unfortunately, this story has now ended. BUT, there will be a sequel, that's the reason why this ends so abruptly. It will be called "The Pursuit of Happiness". I'm not going to tell you the plot line, but Sara Shirabuki will be in it. Now, if you haven't already, you should put me on AUTHOR ALERT (not story alert) That way, you will get to read it immediately and it will be up tomorrow. 


End file.
